Hasta donde termina el desierto
by Misila
Summary: El día de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, Rin será coronado Sultán. Todo lo que Gou quiere, todo lo que él está dispuesto a dejar atrás. Porque vivir entre cuatro paredes es vivir como una rata, sin importar cuán lujosas sean. Porque más allá de los muros de Palacio hay muchas maravillas que necesita conocer. Splash Free AU.
1. Prólogo

_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

Nunca pensé que los AUs podrían gustarme tanto. Pero aquí estoy, escribiendo uno. Espero que os guste.

* * *

_**PRÓLOGO**_

.

Aquella tarde el mundo le parecía salido de un sueño.

Uno hecho de fragmentos de conversaciones ajenas que no entendía, de acciones cuyo motivo no lograba vislumbrar. Un día gris teñido de rojo por las hogueras que se habían encendido por toda la ciudad, el rumor de la muerte del Sultán corriendo de boca en boca durante horas, hasta que la Guardia de Palacio obligó a todos los ciudadanos de Al-Dimah a acudir a la plaza del mercado.

Haruka no sabía por qué era tan importante prestar atención al hombre que hablaba en la tarima que habían construido apresuradamente, pero sí era consciente de que marcharse antes de que el discurso terminase o interrumpir el acto se castigaba con la horca. Sin embargo, había al menos diez filas de adultos ante él, y un murmullo bajo pero insistente zumbaba a su alrededor, enroscándose en los talones de la gente.

Haruka se miró los pies, aburrido. Notó que las manos de su madre, apoyadas en sus hombros, se alejaban de él, y se giró mientras la mujer se agachaba para quedar a su altura y esbozaba una sonrisa.

—¿Te aburres? —Haruka asintió—. No te preocupes; no queda mucho. ¿Te acuerdas de la palabra?

Haruka entornó los ojos, algo ofendido, como cualquier niño cuando un adulto lo subestima.

—Sí —masculló entre dientes. Se apartó para evitar el beso que su madre quería depositar en su mejilla, demasiado ocupado mirando el suelo como para percatarse de la expresión de la mujer, que pasó de cariñosa a alarmada a _aterrada_ en cuestión de segundos.

En cambio, sí oyó la explosión. Sí se tambaleó cuando el suelo tembló, aferrándose al brazo de su madre por instinto, un repentino nerviosismo tensando su espalda cuando la gente empezó a gritar.

Su madre tomó su rostro en sus manos, obligando al niño a mirarla. Pero algo no iba bien; Haruka lo leyó en las arrugas entre sus cejas, en la tensión de sus labios. No debería estar ocurriendo así.

Sin embargo, la voz de su madre era tranquila, a pesar de la gente que corría a su alrededor de un lado a otro, a pesar del pánico que se estaba alzando en su interior. Por el rabillo del ojo, Haruka vio a su padre agacharse también, aunque estaba demasiado asustado para distinguir su expresión.

—Haru, escúchame. Ve a la posada de tu abuela; escóndete allí hasta que todo se calme —el niño asintió, concentrándose en la voz de su madre—. Después… vuelve a casa. Usa la palabra.

—Intenta que no te vea mucha gente —agregó su padre—. Y si… Si algo no funciona, ve con los Tachibana. ¿Entendido?

Haruka despegó los labios para protestar; era la primera vez, desde que sus padres le hablaran de ese nuevo juego, que la familia de Makoto entraba en la conversación. Sin embargo, su madre lo empujó para que se alejara de ellos y no tuvo tiempo para nada más que agitar la mano antes de echar a correr, zigzagueando entre las piernas de los adultos aterrorizados para salir de la plaza del mercado.

Se detuvo en el primer callejón vacío que encontró, y se giró para echar un vistazo tras él. Muchos de los edificios que rodeaban la plaza estaban en llamas, y el humo empezaba a dificultar la visibilidad. Soldados y ciudadanos corrían de un lado a otro, chocándose y cambiando su dirección constantemente, como hormigas despistadas; algunos de ellos incluso tenían la osadía de desenvainar sus sables. El pensamiento hubiese arrancado una pequeña sonrisa a Haruka si no hubiera sabido que sus padres también estaban ahí. Un gemido escapó de su garganta cuando advirtió una figura que había caído al suelo, la punta de una espada asomando por su pecho.

Le bastó alzar la vista un poco para comprender que la plaza no era el único lugar sumido en el caos; las llamas lamían las casas de al menos tres calles más allá, y Haruka hubiese jurado que salía humo incluso del interior de las murallas del Palacio.

No es que eso importase. En ese momento, Haruka sólo tenía que concentrarse en seguir las instrucciones de sus padres.

La posada de su abuela no estaba muy lejos, pero si quería estar más seguro Haruka tendría que desviarse para evitar las calles que probablemente estarían más concurridas. Echó a correr de nuevo, esta vez decidido a no mirar atrás, sin prestar atención a los gritos que llenaban el aire, tratando de esquivar a la gente que estaba demasiado asustada para prestar atención a un niño que apenas superaba el metro de altura. En dos ocasiones recibió un empujón que lo mandó al suelo, y la segunda vez no se atrevió a levantarse, sino que reptó todo lo rápido que pudo hasta llegar al borde de la calle, temiendo que alguien lo pisara. Pegado al muro de una casa, avanzó hasta que logró meterse en una callejuela en la que sólo había dos perros que parecían no haber comido en varias décadas, y corrió entre ellos para entrar en un callejón sin salida cuyos únicos habitantes eran unas cuantas cajas apiladas.

En algún momento, sus propios latidos se habían encargado de silenciar el caos que reinaba en la ciudad; Haruka no escuchaba nada más que el compás de su corazón resonando en sus tímpanos.

Se apoyó en una pared, tratando de sosegar su respiración. Le temblaban las piernas, y sólo cuando se restregó el dorso de la mano en los labios se percató de que había logrado hacerse una herida de tanto mordérselos. Tomó todo el aire que pudo, su expresión tornándose disgusto al saborear el humo en la garganta, y decidió que podría descansar un poco antes de seguir; apenas le quedaban un par de calles para llegar a su destino.

—¡Eh! ¡Tú!

La mano de Haruka voló hasta la pequeña daga que guardaba en su cinturón, regalo de su padre, al escuchar la voz. Se giró hacia la derecha, ya alzando la mano con el arma, sólo para encontrar a un niño apuntándolo con una igual.

La diferencia entre el desconocido y él era tan acusada que casi dolía a la vista; pese a que Haruka calculó que tendría su edad y su ropa también estaba sucia, era evidente que la calidad de la tela no era, ni por asomo, la misma, por no hablar de la cantidad casi estrafalaria de collares y pulseras que adornaban su cuerpo. Además, el niño no lo miraba sólo con cautela; en sus ojos se leía esa superioridad que Haruka odiaba ver en la gente que vivía mejor que su familia. El pelo rojo se le pegaba a la cara por el sudor, habiendo perdido su brillo a causa quizá del humo.

—Tira eso —ordenó Haruka, clavando la mirada en la daga.

—No —el niño tensó los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura—. Tírala tú —Haruka no se molestó en responder; en su lugar, guardó la cara del desconocido en el lugar que su mente reservaba para la gente ingenua—. ¡Es una orden! —chilló.

—No puedes darme órdenes —replicó Haruka. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreando su propia sangre. El escozor le recordó que aún tenía cosas que hacer; tenía que zanjar el asunto con ese niño cuanto antes—. ¿Qué quieres?

El desconocido dudó; bajó la daga unos centímetros y tomó aire varias veces, como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas. Haruka podría haberlo desarmado de unas quince maneras diferentes, pero algo lo mantenía clavado en el suelo.

—Me he perdido —admitió a regañadientes—. Así que te ordeno que me digas la mejor forma de ir al Palacio.

Haruka se contuvo para no enarcar una ceja. Ese idiota ni siquiera podía sujetar correctamente la daga y se creía capaz de darle órdenes.

—No —respondió, pensando en la mejor forma de quitarle el arma.

—¿Cómo que no? —el niño parecía haber recibido una bofetada en lugar de una negativa. Haruka se encogió de hombros—. ¡_Tienes_ que hacer lo que te digo!

Haruka entornó los ojos. Toda esa situación empezaba a irritarle demasiado.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¡Porque soy tu príncipe! —había una nota de orgullo reprimido en la voz del niño, como si llevase un buen rato deseando decir esas palabras pero no encontrase el momento preciso para que sonaran casuales.

Haruka sólo se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa unos segundos. Luego se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Me voy —dijo, retrocediendo hasta la boca del callejón, sin dejar de mirar la daga de ese… _príncipe_. El dato lo había tranquilizado hasta límites insospechados; su padre siempre decía que nadie con dinero para contratar a algún guardaespaldas se preocuparía por aprender a utilizar un arma, y si había alguien rico en el desierto era la familia real.

—¡Contradecir al Sultán se condena con la horca!

Haruka meditó la cuestión unos instantes.

—Pero tú no eres sultán. Eres un príncipe perdido —razonó, dándose la vuelta para proseguir su camino.

Sucedió en un destello de rojo. Un instante, Haruka estaba levantando un pie para dar un paso, y al siguiente el cielo oscurecido por el humo estaba tapado por el rostro iracundo del príncipe. Las puntas de su cabello rojo hacían cosquillas a Haruka en las mejillas, y el niño notaba la hoja de la daga presionando su garganta.

_Rin_, recordó Haruka de repente. _Príncipe Rin_. Había oído a los adultos hablar de él en varias ocasiones.

—Dime cómo llegar —siseó Rin—, o… —el frío filo de la hoja se hundió unos milímetros en la piel de Haruka. No era suficiente para hacerle sangrar, pero sí para que sintiera dolor.

Haruka se preguntó cómo diablos le había arrebatado la daga de la mano, pero la impaciencia en los ojos del príncipe lo convenció para poner su mente a trabajar en busca de una respuesta que satisficiese al niño.

—Nunca he estado cerca del Palacio —admitió—. Sólo sé llegar a la plaza donde era el acto por el Sultán… tu padre…

Haruka no tuvo que llevarse la mano al cuello para comprender que la daga había roto su piel. Por primera vez, la mirada de Rin le dio miedo.

—No —masculló entre dientes— se te ocurra mencionarlo. Dime cómo llegar a la plaza.

Haruka no se daría cuenta hasta mucho después de que las instrucciones que le dio a Rin lo llevarían por las calles menos transitadas y, por tanto, más seguras. Las repitió dos veces y Rin las dijo en voz alta, demostrando más memoria de la que Haruka le hubiese atribuido apenas unos minutos antes.

En cuanto tuvo las instrucciones, el príncipe se levantó y salió corriendo del callejón, sin ni siquiera despedirse o dar las gracias. Haruka se incorporó, irritado, y sin preocuparse por comprobar la gravedad del corte de su garganta recogió su daga, que se había quedado a apenas unos metros de donde Rin lo había desarmado, y echó a correr rumbo a la posada de su abuela.

.

Haruka debería haber sabido que algo estaba mal cuando escuchó voces en el interior de su casa.

Había hecho todo lo que sus padres le habían dicho: tras dejar que su abuela le limpiase la herida de la garganta y las magulladuras que se había hecho por el camino, se había sentado junto a una ventana del piso superior a esperar que la ciudad se calmase. No había salido hasta que su abuela lo había considerado seguro, y se había dirigido a su casa lo más rápidamente posible.

Sin embargo, cuando musitó la palabra que su madre le había hecho aprender, no fue ella quien abrió, sino un miembro de la Guardia de Palacio que lo agarró por un brazo antes de que Haruka pudiera siquiera reaccionar y lo metió dentro de la casa.

—Ya estamos todos, ¿eh?

Haruka nunca había visto su casa tan llena. Había al menos doce guardias, y sus padres estaban maniatados en un rincón junto con otras seis personas a las que el niño había visto varias veces. Ninguno de ellos estaba ileso, y Haruka corrió hacia su madre en cuanto el guardia lo soltó.

—Conmovedor —Haruka se giró hacia el guardia que había hablado, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se preguntaba si una patada en la espinilla le haría daño a través de la gruesa bota—. Ya tenemos a toda la familia de conspiradores.

—¡El niño no sabe nada! —Haruka se encogió ante el sonido. Nunca había oído gritar a su padre.

—Eso lo decidiremos nosotros —dijo el guardia que había metido a Haruka en la casa—. Estáis acusados de traición, del envenenamiento del Sultán Toraichi, que los Dioses lo acojan, y de atentado contra la vida del Príncipe Rin, la Princesa Gou y la Sultana Kaori, que los Dioses los protejan. Atad al niño; no podemos ejecutarlos hasta que confiesen.

Haruka no se resistió, y no fue porque comprendiera que no serviría para nada.

_Atentado contra la vida del Príncipe Rin_.

Sus padres habían intentado matar al niño marimandón que había desarmado a Haruka. A quien él había dado instrucciones precisas para regresar a la seguridad del Palacio sin correr muchos riesgos.

Haruka soñaría a menudo con el rostro ensangrentado de su madre, con los alaridos de su padre. Pero no era eso lo que lo atormentaba en ese momento.

Era la certeza, más fría y afilada que el filo de la daga de Rin, de que todo eso era su culpa.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y hasta aquí el prólogo. La historia propiamente dicha se desarrolla unos cuantos (diez) años más tarde, pero esta pequeña presentación es necesaria para la trama.

En otro orden de cosas, pese a que me gusta llevar varios capítulos "de ventaja" cuando publico un longfic y tengo pensado actualizar una vez a la semana, puede que me retrase un poco. Sorry.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	2. Capítulo I

Gracias a **June JK**, **Macka**, **PerlhaHale**, **bealy**, **Himiko-chan Hirisashi** y otra personilla por los reviews en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

.

No estaba escrito, pero todos los sirvientes y nobles del Palacio sabían que había un jardín privado, lleno de anémonas y azucenas y rodeado por acacias, donde el futuro Sultán acudía cuando no quería que se le molestase. Tenía esa costumbre desde niño; y, pese a que su decimoctavo cumpleaños estaba a tres lunas, el Príncipe seguía paseando por ese lugar al menos una vez al día.

No es que Rin despreciase el resto de los jardines. En conjunto, los patios de Palacio eran espectaculares, y la Sultana se encargaba personalmente de supervisar a los jardineros para que se mantuviesen así; sin duda, era lo que más llamaba la atención a los privilegiados visitantes, principalmente nobles y mandatarios de regiones vecinas.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño patio en el que sólo el cantar de alondras y gorriones y el correr del agua de la fuente interrumpían el silencio era el lugar preferido de Rin. Lo cual no indicaba mucho, ya que el Príncipe podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que había salido de Palacio, y no recordaba haber atravesado jamás las murallas de Al-Dimah.

Rin no recordaba cuándo la curiosidad infantil por ver mundo se había convertido en un ansia que lo quemaba por dentro, pero ni todo el aire fresco del jardín podía aliviar su dolor. Era consciente de sus obligaciones, del destino que había estado grabado a fuego en su vida desde antes de que naciera, pero entre los muchos defectos del futuro Sultán se encontraba un egoísmo que no entendía de razones. Al igual que su madre, había venido al mundo con hambre de verlo todo.

Y era ese mismo egoísmo, apoyado por la confianza que tenía en su hermana, lo que le daba la seguridad para llevar a cabo el plan que Gou y él llevaban dos lunas trazando. No quería pasar toda su vida gobernando un territorio que jamás vería, no quería marchitarse entre esos muros como su madre.

Rin sabía que sería complicado, siendo Gou una mujer, pero también había encontrado el dato que permitiría a su hermana ser la primera Sultana –de nacimiento– en el desierto. Y ella era suficientemente inteligente como para cambiar la dirección del viento a su favor.

El joven se quitó las pulseras que adornaban sus pulseras y tobillos y las dejó en el banco de mármol en el que estaba sentado. Sin hacer ruido, caminó por los pasillos agachado para evitar que lo viesen a través de los ventanales, sabiendo que ningún guardia lo descubriría; llevaba bastante tiempo observando su rutina, y si se deslizó hasta una zona desde la que podía ver una de las puertas secundarias de Palacio fue sólo para comprobar que la vigilancia que Sousuke había confundido con mera pereza había dado sus frutos.

Efectivamente, tocaba cambio de guardia. Rin apenas dedicó unos segundos a sentirse satisfecho por sus dotes de observación; se apresuró a regresar al jardín y volver a engalanarse y salió de nuevo, en esta ocasión sin ocultarse.

Por el camino se encontró con el guardia con el que su hermana se llevaba bien, un hombre con gafas que probablemente fuese incluso más joven que él, y soltó un bufido cuando hizo una exagerada reverencia.

—Buenos días, Su Majestad.

Rin lo observó durante unos instantes, preguntándose si Gou veía algo especial en él para pasar tanto rato en su compañía. Se propuso comentárselo antes de marcharse.

El tintineo de sus joyas alertó a Sousuke de su presencia cuando Rin entró en el salón en el que el joven estaba supervisando la decoración; apoyado en una columna y con aspecto de no tener ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, le dedicó una cabezada para dar a entender que sabía que estaba ahí.

—Creía que querrías ayudar —comentó, bostezando.

—No me puedo mezclar mucho con el populacho —replicó Rin, observando a los sirvientes, que se afanaban en colocar las cortinas de colores correctamente—. "Un Príncipe ha de rodearse de gente de su nivel" —recitó, imitando a uno de sus tutores.

—Buena suerte en el Barrio Gris, entonces —le deseó Sousuke con sorna.

Rin le dio una patada en la espinilla.

Su única visita a la zona más pobre de Al-Dimah, el día del funeral de su padre, no le traía exactamente buenos recuerdos.

—¿Gou no está aquí? —inquirió tras unos segundos.

—Creo que su vestido se ha estropeado. Al parecer ha sido uno de los saltimbanquis que actuarán esta noche —Rin se mordió el labio—. Sí, mandará que lo ahorquen —confirmó Sousuke en un tono que pretendía ser solemne.

Rin decidió que su conversación con su hermana pequeña podía esperar hasta que a la Princesa se le pasara el berrinche.

.

A diferencia de su hermano, Gou no era de lágrima fácil. No; cuando se enfadaba, su mirada se endurecía, sus rasgos se marcaban y, según una ridícula canción que había compuesto un bardo en su honor cuando tenía diez años, su cabello llameaba.

Sin embargo, ese día tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, muchos interrogantes en cuya respuesta ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar: la fuga de su hermano, qué pasaría si capturaban al Príncipe intentando escapar de Palacio, qué ocurriría si, una vez fuera, lo secuestraban o averiguaban su identidad… Y no sólo eso, sino su propio destino aun en el caso de que todo fuese bien. ¿Le permitirían ser Sultana? ¿Y si descubrían su implicación en la huida del Príncipe? ¿La acusarían de traición? ¿Podrían llegar a condenarla a muerte, o pesaría más su estatus como Princesa?

Teniendo en cuenta que Gou llevaba dos días sin poder pegar ojo por la preocupación, que ni siquiera las palabras tranquilizadoras de su hermano lograban serenarla, su llanto incontrolable por el destrozo de su vestido no resultaba tan extraño.

Al menos, nadie la vio. Bueno, casi nadie; Gou había echado a todos los sirvientes de su habitación; y pese a lo indecoroso que pudiese parecer que la Princesa se quedase a solas con un hombre (por mucho que ese hombre fuese un saltimbanqui al que habían contratado), pocas personas en Palacio osaban desobedecer sus órdenes cuando estaba furiosa.

—¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO?! ¡¿SABES QUE PODRÍA CORTARTE LA CABEZA POR ESTO?! NO SÉ QUÉ…

No había podido decir mucho más; toda la presión, los nervios y el miedo se le habían echado encima, impidiéndole formular cualquier oración coherente y haciéndole un nudo en la garganta, y el rosto asustado del joven se había emborronado mientras la joven retrocedía y se dejaba caer en su cama, tapándose la cara con las manos en un último intento de conservar la dignidad que le quedaba.

Durante unos minutos, el único sonido que retumbó en la habitación fue el de los sollozos de la muchacha; el saltimbanqui parecía tener miedo incluso de respirar. Ni su gata, refugiada bajo la cama, se movía. Cuando Gou se calmó un poco, sin embargo, el muchacho hizo una leve reverencia.

—Si me permitís, Alteza —Gou alzó la mirada. Le sorprendió lo firme que sonaba la voz del joven—. No puedo arreglar vuestra ropa, pero puedo aliviar vuestro pesar.

Gou se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—No te he dado permiso para hablar, saltimbanqui —le espetó, con tanta frialdad como pudo reunir.

—En realidad soy más ducho con marionetas, Alteza. Disculpad mi impertinencia.

No parecía muy arrepentido, pensó Gou. Bajo una mata de cabello rubio, sus ojos brillaban como los de Rin cuando, años antes, le proponía hacer una travesura.

—Así que titiritero —Gou cruzó las piernas, sin apartar la mirada de él—. ¿Qué más sabes hacer?

—Mi padre era mago —explicó el joven, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Y mi abuelo, y también mi bisabuelo —hizo un puchero—. Por desgracia, yo no poseo su don, pero sí tengo algo de magia dentro.

Por primera vez en la última semana, Gou sonrió. No fue una sonrisa falsa ni burlona; pese a que estaba segura de que el titiritero mentía, también era cierto que ella se sentía más ligera. Quizá fuese únicamente por el alivio de haber llorado, quizá el joven tuviese algo que ver.

—No me lo creo —dijo finalmente—. Los magos no existen.

El supuesto mago pareció realmente ofendido.

—No aquí, Alteza —la corrigió—. En el lugar de donde vengo, un bosque interminable más allá del desierto, hay magos y hadas y espíritus que velan por nosotros.

Gou se enrolló un mechón de pelo rojo alrededor del índice.

—En ese caso… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El titiritero sonrió.

—Nagisa, Alteza.

—Nagisa. Haz magia.

—El sol ni siquiera está en su cenit aún, Alteza —protestó Nagisa—. Os he dicho que no soy un mago completo; los Dioses sólo me permiten utilizar sus poderes en ciertos momentos.

Gou se puso en pie.

—Lo suponía. No eres más que un charlatán —observó el vestido que yacía en un sillón, la enorme mancha azul que lo estropeaba, y suspiró—. El Sultán Toraichi, mi padre, que los Dioses lo acojan, colgaba a la gente por menos de eso.

Nagisa bajó la mirada.

—Vos no sois él.

Gou bufó.

—Claro que no. A diferencia de él, yo no creo que la bondad y la sinceridad vayan siempre de la mano. Y, lo pretendieses o no, has sido bueno conmigo. Puedes retirarte.

Nagisa la miró sorprendido.

—No fastidies —masculló. Todo su rostro enrojeció al punto por la vergüenza de haber olvidado las normas básicas de cortesía—. Quiero decir…

Gou no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—No quiero que esto salga de aquí —advirtió, en un tono más serio. Si quería ser tomada en serio, si quería ser Sultana, no podía dejar que se corriera la voz de que se había echado a llorar por un vestido. Nagisa asintió—. ¿Esta noche harás magia?

Nagisa hizo una última reverencia.

—Lo intentaré, Alteza.

.

En cuanto se hubo alejado un par de pasillos del salón, la música y el parloteo de los nobles se convirtieron en un murmullo que se ahogaba bajo el sonido de sus pasos.

Asegurándose de evitar a la Guardia, el joven se deslizó por los pasillos del Palacio, iluminado por la luz de la Luna que se colaba por las ventanas y el resplandor de las antorchas que aún quedaban encendidas.

Rin no había previsto que el momento en que la Princesa daría un corto discurso de agradecimiento a los asistentes a su fiesta de cumpleaños se retrasaría tanto; al parecer, algún sirviente inepto había estropeado dos de los platos que había que servir (por lo que había oído, había sido un titiritero charlatán).

De cualquier manera, el suceso había truncado parte de los planes de Rin. El joven había albergado la esperanza de poder despedirse apropiadamente de su hermana, pero no podía esperar eternamente.

Tenía que ser esa noche.

No se molestó en encender la lámpara de aceite de sus aposentos; incluso aunque no hubiese tenido las ventanas abiertas, hubiera podido moverse sin problemas. Tras despojarse de todos los collares, brazaletes y abalorios que adornaban su cuerpo y quitarse la túnica de seda e hilos de oro, Rin se vistió con un atuendo claramente menos ostentoso, pero más práctico. Dejó tanto las joyas como la ropa en su lugar antes de coger la bolsa con provisiones que había preparado y tomó aire, tratando de serenarse pese a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Adónde va su Alteza?

Pese a que reconoció la voz, su rostro no mostró una pizca de agrado cuando Sousuke descorrió el dosel de la cama y asomó la cabeza. Su sonrisa burlona era evidente incluso a la tenue luz de la noche.

Rin masculló una vulgaridad nada propia de su noble cuna.

—Creía que estabas en la fiesta.

Sousuke se puso en pie y se acercó a Rin.

—Te he oído decir que te encontrabas indispuesto, así que he venido a burlarme de ti por haber devorado tú solo cinco corderos —admitió, sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Rin había oído en varias ocasiones que su padre decapitaba a la gente por insolencias menos graves.

—Vuelve a la fiesta —con cualquier otra persona, el tono frío del Príncipe hubiese bastado para que cumpliese la orden. Claro que Sousuke, habiéndose criado con él, no entraba en esa categoría—. Es mejor que no sepas nada —insistió.

Sousuke entornó los ojos, y Rin comprendió que estaba recordando lo mismo que él.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó de nuevo.

—Sousuke…

—Vale —el joven alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. Entonces, ¿para qué?

Rin se mordió el labio.

—Estás mejor sin saberlo —decidió. No expondría a Sousuke a riesgos innecesarios—. Serás la primera persona de la que sospechen —explicó—, y todo irá mejor si no tienes nada que ocultar —intentó pasarse la mano por el cabello, pero en su lugar se estropeó el turbante—. Cuando las cosas se calmen, Gou te lo explicará —dijo, recolocándose la prenda en la cabeza.

—No piensas volver —no era una pregunta, y un escalofrío recorrió a Rin al comprender todo lo que implicaban las palabras de su mejor amigo. _No serás Sultán. No te quedarás aquí. No volverás a vernos_. No encontró su voz—. Déjame ir contigo.

—No —saltó Rin al momento—. No puedes… —suspiró, dándose cuenta de la carga que estaba dejando sobre los hombros de Sousuke—. Alguien tiene que cuidar de Gou.

Sousuke enarcó las cejas.

—Como si tu hermana necesitara protección —resopló.

—¡Sousuke!

—Que lo haga su amigo el guardia.

—Cuando el desierto se inunde —espetó Rin, captando la burla implícita—. Puedes… —se mordió el labio—. Cuando las aguas se calmen, me aseguraré de que tú y Gou sepáis dónde encontrarme —prometió—. Pero ahora necesito que te quedes aquí.

Durante varios segundos, sólo se oyó silencio. El bullicio de la fiesta no llegaba a la habitación.

—¿Me lo ordena Rin, o el futuro no Sultán? —preguntó Sousuke finalmente.

Rin eliminó la distancia que los rodeaba y envolvió a su amigo en un abrazo.

—Te lo pide el Príncipe Rin —respondió, antes de separarse de él y abrir la puerta de la habitación—. Ya nos veremos.

No escuchó la réplica de Sousuke. Echó a andar a paso ligero por el pasillo, alejándose de su deber y poniendo rumbo a la libertad que llevaba toda su vida anhelando.

.

Sousuke se quedó un largo rato mirando por la ventana. Intentó convencerse de que quería ver a Rin marcharse, pero sabía que su amigo no sería tan estúpido como para intentar huir tan descaradamente. No había un alma en el Palacio que no conociese su rostro, y al parecer sus súbditos creían que el color de su pelo se debía a que estaba hecho de fuego.

Era consciente de que la decisión de Rin tendría más problemas para él que para nadie. Que él, a diferencia del descerebrado con el que había crecido, carecía de la inmunidad de la que gozaba la familia real. Y que había más bien poca gente en el Palacio a quien agradase.

Y, sin embargo, no estaba enfadado. Tampoco asustado por su futuro; no sabía lo suficiente como para estar en peligro serio. A lo sumo, sufriría una semana de interrogatorios, hasta que los ánimos se calmasen y la Guardia de Palacio encontrase a otro chivo expiatorio con un título nobiliario inferior al suyo.

Sousuke siempre había sabido que ese momento llegaría. Que, pese a toda la bravuconería de la que Rin había hecho gala a lo largo de los años, la realidad de pasar toda su vida velando por un reino que lo odiaba, encerrado entre muros engalanados, engendrando hijos, le aterraba. Siempre había visto ese anhelo de libertad –de verdadera libertad– brillar en los ojos de Rin, incluso cuando él mismo lo negaba y aseguraba que sería un mejor Sultán que su padre.

A pesar de todo eso, no podía evitar sentir una punzada de rencor hacia el Príncipe. Entre las muchas predicciones que se estaban cumpliendo esa noche, había una que no. En la imaginación de Sousuke, Rin no se marchaba solo. Siempre había dado por hecho que él estaría a su lado, que descubrirían juntos lo que había al final del desierto.

Los Dioses tenían otros planes, al parecer.

Sousuke salió de los aposentos de Rin y dejó la puerta cerrada, encaminándose de vuelta a la fiesta por los pasillos vacíos.

.

Rin estaba convencido de que la luz del sol no era tan intensa en el Palacio.

Llevaba cinco días de viaje y estaba agotado. Al principio, había pensado que lo más difícil sería burlar a los guardias de una de las puertas secundarias, pero cuando los encontró borrachos como cubas comprendió que cubrirse el pelo había sido casi innecesario. Comprarle un dromedario al dueño de una posada había sido ridículamente sencillo, y desde luego encontrar la salida de Al-Dimah y poner rumbo hacia el oeste no le había supuesto ningún problema.

Y sabía que estaba siendo demasiado impaciente, que no vería ningún rastro de civilización hasta al menos dentro de dos días y que el final del desierto estaba al menos a una luna de camino –eso si no se había desviado–, pero Rin comenzaba a desesperarse.

Resultaba que los muros del Palacio protegían más de lo que Rin había supuesto, y el hecho de tener toda una ciudad alrededor también influía. Si durante el día el Príncipe tenía que recordar lo dolorosos que eran los mordiscos del sol en la piel para evitar quitarse ropa, por la noche se hacía un ovillo junto a Erial y tiritaba hasta que el amanecer o los suaves mordiscos del animal lo despertaban.

También estaba el asunto de las provisiones. Habiendo crecido entre algodones, mimado por todo el mundo, Rin estaba acostumbrado a chasquear los dedos y esperar dos segundos hasta que su orden fuese llevada a cabo por algún sirviente temeroso. Y, si bien había dedicado algún que otro pensamiento a concienciarse de que tendría que racionar la comida y el agua, apenas le quedaban tres tragos y dos higos que empezaban a pudrirse.

Durante las horas más calurosas, cuando Erial estaba más cansado, Rin se apeaba de él y caminaba a su lado, a veces dando ánimos al dromedario, a veces tarareando alguna canción al ritmo de sus pasos y los del animal. Al parecer, Erial tenía preferencias; hundía el hocico en el turbante del Príncipe cuando la melodía no era de su agrado, y caminaba con cierta ligereza si el espectáculo le gustaba.

Pero ni siquiera las excentricidades de su montura, que al tercer día empezaron a parecer más un antojo de Rin que del animal, lograban distraer al joven de la realidad; además del sonido de sus sandalias rasgando la arena, su propio estómago rugía constantemente, y Rin no conseguía acallarlo.

Y así llegó su sexta noche, el sol llevándose el último resquicio de voluntad del Príncipe. Al menos, Rin le dio medio higo a Erial, antes de comerse la poca comida que le quedaba y acurrucarse para aprovechar el calor que emanaba del dromedario.

.

Despertó antes de que amaneciera, temblando como una hoja y con los dientes castañeando.

Miró alrededor con cautela, en busca de lo que le había sacado de su sueño. Erial le daba golpes en la espalda con el hocico, nervioso por algo, y contagió su recelo a Rin, que se puso en pie mientras se frotaba los ojos para aclarar su visión, aún nubosa tras haber sido despertado.

No tardó en descubrir qué había sobresaltado al dromedario: había un campamento montado más allá, visible gracias a lo que Rin supuso que sería una hoguera. El joven calculó que tardaría al menos una hora en llegar hacia ellos, y por un instante se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que fuesen bandidos o Guardias que habían salido en busca del Príncipe, pero su estómago decidió por él.

De todas formas, pensó mientras tiraba de Erial para levantarlo, si no le parecían de fiar no se acercaría demasiado. Los observaría de lejos, los evaluaría, y actuaría en consecuencia. Además, contrariamente a lo que todo el mundo parecía pensar, Rin no estaba completamente indefenso. Admitía que nunca había sido demasiado bueno con objetos afilados, pero había pocas personas más diestras que él en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Conforme se acercaba, Rin pudo distinguir al menos tres tiendas montadas apresuradamente, y unas diez monturas atadas a la más alejada del fuego. Sólo los animales se movían, sin embargo; el joven supuso que alguien estaría montando guardia, pero no vio ninguna silueta con forma humana.

Por un instante, la idea de que el campamento fuera un espejismo estuvo a punto de hacer que Rin se detuviera en seco y diese media vuelta. ¿Cómo podía saber que el campamento era real y no un truco de los Dioses? ¿Y si era un castigo por intentar escapar de su destino? O, aún peor, ¿y si lo estaban buscando? Después de todo, y aunque no lo quisiera, era el Príncipe; su cabeza valía como la de mil hombres normales.

A pesar de ello, no se detuvo. Rin continuó andando, porque incluso aunque el campamento no fuese real, acercarse era la única forma de descubrirlo. Tiritando, deseando que amaneciese aunque al salir el sol fuese a maldecir haber querido eso en algún momento, avanzó lentamente, sus esperanzas aumentando cuando las líneas que delimitaban las tiendas y los dromedarios se hicieron más nítidas en lugar de emborronarse, como había leído que ocurría en esos engaños de los Dioses.

Fue entonces cuando notó un golpe en el lado de la cabeza que le hizo trastabillar unos metros y comprendió que no, no estaba en un sueño.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de registrarlo, sin embargo, porque _algo_ cayó sobre él e intentó inmovilizar sus brazos con una fiereza que sorprendió a Rin. Aún viendo estrellas que no tenían nada que ver con las del cielo, el joven se zafó de esas manos usando más el instinto que la destreza y, a tientas, agarró el brazo de su agresor y lo retorció con fuerza (y, quizá, demasiada saña. Pero le dolía la cabeza).

Un codazo en el costado lo dejó sin respiración, pero curiosamente logró aclarar momentáneamente su visión, permitiendo identificar la sombra que lo atacaba como una persona con brazos y piernas que en ese momento se dirigían hacia él.

Rodaron por la arena, puños volando en todas direcciones. Rin apenas pudo saborear la satisfacción que sintió cuando logró aprisionar al desconocido entre el suelo y él y algo crujió al contacto con sus nudillos; por un momento estuvo seguro de que la presa alrededor de su muñeca era suficiente para romperla, pero entonces el turbante se le cayó de la cabeza y, con un movimiento fluido, se encontró con la silueta de su atacante recortada contra el cielo y el frío filo de un cuchillo en su garganta.

—Levanta —ordenó una voz grave.

Rin estaba seguro de que las dunas no se habían tambaleado unos minutos antes mientras se incorporaba, pero cuando hundió los dedos en la arena no le pareció que eso fuese abajo; a pesar de ello, intentó levantarse, sólo para descubrir que lo había hecho en la dirección equivocada. Su mirada vagó del desconocido al cielo, que no tardó en quedarse sin estrellas.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y con esto empieza la historia propiamente dicha. Prometo que Haruka tiene más relevancia en el próximo capítulo.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	3. Capítulo II

Gracias a **June JK**, **Yuun Kingdom**, **Macka**, **clip clop** y **The Lonely Darkness** por sus reviews.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

.

Se decía que la desaparición del futuro Sultán había sumido a la Princesa en una profunda melancolía. Durante los días que sucedieron a su fiesta de cumpleaños, la muchacha apenas salió de sus aposentos; sólo al anochecer de la quinta jornada decidió poner fin a su confinamiento, y lo hizo únicamente para dirigirse al patio predilecto de su hermano, quizá con la esperanza de aliviar así el dolor de su ausencia.

Las habladurías tenían algo de razón. Gou lamentaba no haber podido despedirse de Rin, pero su pesar no tenía que ver únicamente con la certeza de que, pese a que ése había sido su plan desde el principio y el hecho de que aún no hubiesen encontrado a su hermano era una buena señal, ahora le tocaba mover ficha sola; desde que se descubriese la desaparición del Príncipe, Sousuke estaba siendo interrogado en la Torre de Justicia.

Gou había sabido, desde bien pequeña, que _interrogatorio_ era un eufemismo para lo que ocurría en esa zona de Palacio, la más alejada de las dependencias de la familia real y los nobles que vivían allí; de niña se había colado allí en una ocasión, con una curiosidad mayor que el respeto a las normas, y lo que le había hecho llorar no había sido la bofetada de su padre ni los reproches de su hermano. Había paseado por esos pasillos y escuchado los gritos y los llantos de los presos durante semanas después de aquel día. Además, estaba esa ley según la cual se necesitaba una confesión antes de ejecutar a un condenado a muerte, y no era ningún secreto el tipo de barbaridades con las que los carceleros las arrancaban de los labios de los acusados.

Sin embargo, sabía que Sousuke saldría con vida; no en vano tanto ella como Rin se habían asegurado de que no supiese nada para protegerlo. Además, pese a que nadie sabía quién era su madre, el joven era hijo de un noble; no podían matarlo. Su única duda era el estado en el que lo encontraría.

Inspiró profundamente, disfrutando del aroma de las azucenas y tratando de serenarse. No ganaría nada perdiendo los nervios de nuevo; de hecho, era ahora cuando más entereza debía mostrar ante el Consejo, cuando más segura de sí misma debía estar.

Rascó distraídamente el cuello de Oasis, haciéndola ronronear contra sus dedos. La gata, del color de las dunas, le lamió la muñeca con su lengua áspera, haciendo tintinear unas cuantas pulseras de la joven al rozarlas con el hocico.

El sonido enmascaró los pasos de la persona que salió al patio, y Gou sólo se percató de su presencia cuando vio su llamativo uniforme por el rabillo del ojo.

—Alteza —el guardia hizo una reverencia.

—Rei, sabes que tienes permiso para ignorar el protocolo si no hay nadie más —replicó Gou con hastío. El joven se enderezó y se subió las gafas.

—Vuestro amigo ya no está en la Torre de Justicia, sino en sus aposentos —explicó—. Me ha pedido que os lo diga.

Gou se puso en pie de un salto, sobresaltando a Oasis.

—¿Cómo está? —exigió saber.

—El interrogatorio lo ha dejado algo… indispuesto, pero quiere hablar con vos.

La Princesa cogió a su gata y pasó junto a Rei.

—Acompáñame —ordenó, caminando a paso rápido por los corredores. El guardia tuvo problemas para seguir su ritmo sin correr, y cuando Gou se detuvo bruscamente ante la puerta que estaba buscando estuvo a punto de arrollarla—. Quédate aquí mientras hablo con él. No quiero que nadie nos moleste.

—Sí, su Al…

Harta de la cortesía que Rei se molestaba en seguir utilizando aun cuando se conocían desde hacía años y ni siquiera había nadie más delante, Gou no le permitió terminar. Entró en los aposentos de Sousuke y cerró de un portazo.

—¿Se puede saber qué clase de educación os dan a las princesas de hoy en día? —masculló el joven, sobresaltado.

Estaba sentado en una silla junto al ventanal, vestido sólo con una túnica holgada. A través de la tela, Gou percibió los vendajes que rodeaban su torso y enseguida se sintió culpable. Pese a que el joven no debía de estar muy malherido si aún era capaz de hacer bromas y se había puesto en contacto con ella voluntariamente, nada cambiaba que ése era el primer daño colateral de su plan.

—Sólo hay tres personas que puedan darme órdenes. Una está encargándose de mantener a raya al Consejo, otra murió hace años y…

—…Rin prefiere huir de su deber —la cortó Sousuke. Gou apartó la mirada—. Siéntate, por favor —le pidió en voz baja.

La joven dejó a Oasis en el suelo y se sentó en una silla junto a su amigo.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Sabíamos que pasaría esto, que serías el primero al que interrogarían porque eres su mano derecha… Por eso pensamos que sería mejor que no supieras nada.

—Pues fue un alivio darme cuenta de algo antes de que Rin se fuera, así el interrogatorio no me pilló completamente desprevenido —replicó Sousuke. Gou no era capaz de alzar la mirada—. ¿Me considera su Alteza digno de conocer su conspiración? —inquirió con más suavidad.

Gou suspiró. Sousuke ya había sido interrogado, así que suponía que no había peligro. Eso no significaba que no confiase en él; simplemente, sabía que el dolor suelta la lengua a un hombre con más eficacia que el alcohol.

—Rin no quiere ser Sultán —empezó, tras encontrar la forma de hilar todos sus pensamientos. Sousuke dio una seca cabezada—. Es como nuestra madre; odia estar confinado en el Palacio, y aunque sea una vida cómoda la que le espera también se marchitará por dentro —jugueteó con uno de sus anillos—. Creo que podría tragarse su egoísmo si las circunstancias fuesen otras —admitió—, pero sabe que yo sí estoy hecha para gobernar, y si tiene a alguien que haga su trabajo mejor que él no dudará en hacer lo que quiere.

»Pasamos meses buscando algo en los libros de historia, en los tomos donde está escrita la Ley; cualquier cosa que pudiésemos utilizar como argumento para que el título de Sultán no pase a él, sino a mí, a pesar de que él es primogénito y varón y yo soy menor y mujer.

Sousuke escuchaba en silencio, y Gou decidió saltarse un paso en su explicación. Su amigo sabía tan bien como él las circunstancias de su familia materna; sabía que la madre de su madre había sido reina de una pequeña nación lejana, una llena de montañas en la que el agua no era un bien escaso, sino que se amontonaba en el suelo en forma de nieve. Sabía también que la Sultana Kaori había llegado a Al-Dimah como una rehén, una moneda de pago a cambio de la paz en su tierra natal, sobre la que actualmente gobernaba la tía de Gou, a la que ni ella ni Rin habían conocido jamás.

Sousuke sabía que Gou tenía tanto derecho a gobernar como su hermano.

—¿Qué encontrasteis?

—Mi madre. Es una reina cautiva; lo sabes tan bien como yo —Sousuke asintió—. Además, si Rin no está aquí para su decimoctavo cumpleaños no podrán coronarlo; tendré que convencer al Consejo de que soy la mejor opción, aunque sea una mujer.

El joven soltó un silbido.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Rin comentó que necesitarías ayuda… El Consejo será un hueso duro de roer.

Gou se atrevió a mirarlo.

—Estoy muerta de miedo —admitió.

Sousuke movió un brazo con cautela, probablemente haciéndose daño, y tomó su mano.

—El hijo bastardo de un noble no tiene mucha voz… pero te echaré una mano en todo lo que pueda —prometió.

Gou sonrió.

.

—¿Eh? ¿Un ladrón?

—¿Qué intentaba robar?

—No sé, lo reduje y lo dejé con el cargamento.

—¿Estaba armado?

—Tenía un par de dagas.

—Te ha dejado la cara hecha un cuadro.

Un silencio.

—Sólo tuvo suerte.

—¿Y qué hacemos con él?

—No sé. ¿Estás seguro de que es un ladrón? Antes has dicho que también llevaba joyas…

—Es obvio.

—Quizá el pobre sólo quería agua. Últimamente ha hecho más calor de lo normal.

Rin llevaba un rato despierto, escuchando la conversación de la que no había duda que era el protagonista, pero tenía la boca demasiado seca como para intentar intervenir. Estaba en lo que parecía un carro cubierto por una tela blanca que apenas dejaba pasar la luz, rodeado de cajas y con las manos atadas a la espalda y a una de las barras de metal que mantenían el techo erguido.

Había pasado toda la noche en una duermevela intranquila de la que lo único que recordaba eran los pinchazos en el lado de la cabeza, donde ese salvaje le había lanzado una piedra. Al amanecer, había empezado a escuchar movimiento en el exterior del carro, y, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, se había entretenido intentando contar cuántas personas lo tenían cautivo.

De momento, había identificado seis voces diferentes. Lo cual vaticinaba cierta dificultad a la hora de escapar, incluso en el caso de que lo desataran. Por un momento, Rin pensó en amenazarles utilizando su estatus, pero desechó la opción enseguida; no pensaba descubrirse tan pronto.

Una mano apareció en la abertura entre la tela, y tras apartarla por ella entró un hombre cuya complexión física podía competir con la de Sousuke; instintivamente, Rin se pegó a la barra a la que estaba atado, y no se dio cuenta de que el hombretón no era el único que había entrado hasta que escuchó una voz que no provenía de él.

—Así que tú eres el ladrón.

Rin observó al tipo que había hablado. Bajo un estrafalario turbante de tonos anaranjados, una mata de pelo rosado caía sobre sus cejas. A pesar de que tenía una sonrisa amable, casi podía decirse que amistosa, Rin entornó los ojos, sin fiarse ni un pelo.

—No soy un ladrón.

—Haru dice que te vio intentando robar —intervino el gigante. Su voz sobresaltó a Rin; era demasiado suave para alguien tan grande—. ¿Qué querías?

—No intentaba robar —gruñó—. Sólo me acerqué porque vi el fuego. Y tu amigo el salvaje intentó matarme a pedradas —quizá estuviese exagerando, pero le dolía el lado de la cabeza y notaba las costras de sangre seca tensar su piel cada vez que hablaba.

—Mentira.

Rin reconoció al tercer hombre más por su forma de moverse que por su aspecto; ni él ni sus captores se habían percatado de su presencia hasta que había hablado. Con unos pasos sigilosos, el hombre le recordaba a la gata de su hermana. No debía de llevar mucho rato allí, sin embargo; parpadeaba rápidamente, intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la ausencia de luz con respecto al exterior.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Empezaste tú! —masculló. Se fijó en la mejilla amoratada y la nariz hinchada de su atacante y sintió una extraña satisfacción.

—Tú te acercaste al campamento en mitad de la noche —replicó el otro con calma, aún cerrando los ojos con fuerza y abriéndolos repetidamente en un intento por ver con más claridad.

—Y aún no sabemos quién eres —señaló el joven del turbante ridículo.

—Yo tampoco sé quiénes sois vosotros —replicó Rin—. Aparte de aquél, que parece no saber la utilidad del diálogo —señaló con la cabeza al tipo que lo había reducido la noche anterior.

Por primera vez, advirtió un cambio en él; mientras que todo, desde su pose hasta su voz, había sido completamente indiferente hasta el momento, como si le importase un comino todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la pulla de Rin pareció irritarlo. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia él y se agachó para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

—Tenemos que movernos, y cuanto antes decidamos qué hacer contigo…

Pero se detuvo, e incluso a pesar de su nariz rota Rin pudo ver cómo su expresión cambiaba; de la máscara de apatía que había sido desde que había entrado pasó a algo parecido a la sorpresa, y luego sus ojos se entrecerraron. Rin expulsó todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, impresionado al ver algo tan _azul_ –y, pese a ello, sintiendo una extraña familiaridad, como si no fuese la primera vez que se encontraba esa mirada–, y no supo si fue la sorpresa o un respeto instintivo lo que lo hizo retroceder hasta que se clavó la barra de hierro a la que estaba atado.

—¿Pasa algo?

Rin dio un respingo al escuchar la voz inusualmente tranquila del tipo que le recordaba a Sousuke. El joven que estaba ante él, en cambio, no se inmutó; seguía con la mirada clavada en él, y Rin estaba seguro de que el odio que parecía emanar de él era desproporcionado. Sólo le había partido la cara en defensa propia.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que esos ojos dejaran de taladrarlo y su dueño se levantara para encarar a su compañero.

—Es el Príncipe —declaró.

—¿Qué? —mascullaron los dos hombres y Rin al mismo tiempo.

No había dicho nada que lo delatara. Ni su comportamiento había sido excesivamente refinado. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado?

—El Príncipe Rin. El futuro Sultán —aclaró el joven, aunque parecía hablar más con el tipo de la voz amable que con el otro.

—Haru… —masculló él—. ¿Estás…?

—Matadlo —lo dijo en voz tan baja que Rin tuvo problemas para oírlo, y luego salió del carro.

El otro se apresuró a seguirlo, dejando a Rin a solas con el tipo del turbante ridículo.

—Vaaaya —comentó—. Así que Príncipe.

Rin no replicó. Muy a su pesar, seguía pensando en ese tal _Haru_.

.

—¡Haru! —Makoto pasó entre compañeros, dromedarios y una tienda a medio desmontar tras su amigo—. ¡Haru, espera! —el joven se detuvo—. No podemos matarlo.

Haruka se volvió hacia él, y los años transcurridos a su lado permitieron a Makoto separar su fachada tranquila de la tormenta en sus ojos

—Sí podemos —replicó Haruka, moviendo los labios con una lentitud exasperante, para hacerse entender.

Makoto sabía que, a diferencia de él, su amigo no tenía reparos ni remordimientos cuando consideraba que quitarle la vida a alguien era la mejor opción. Lo había sabido desde la primera vez que lo vio mancharse las manos, con catorce años y la sangre del desgraciado que había intentado forzar a su hermana oscureciendo su ropa, pero las circunstancias en ese momento eran radicalmente diferentes.

—No, no podemos. Haru, es el _Príncipe_. Nuestras cabezas acabarían clavadas en picas en el Palacio.

La mirada de Haruka se oscureció, y Makoto comprendió demasiado tarde que había cruzado una línea invisible.

—No me importa —declaró. Saber que estaba siendo totalmente sincero era casi peor que oír la ira a duras penas reprimida en sus palabras.

—Bien, pues a mí sí —Makoto se mordió el labio—. No es su culpa —agregó, en voz baja.

Haruka cerró las manos en torno a dos de los puñales que guardaba en el cinto, contemplando el suelo. Pese al revuelo de los demás hombres a su alrededor, había un pesado silencio alrededor de ambos.

—Muy bien —cedió, las palabras deformándose al colarse entre sus dientes apretados—. Entonces está a tu cargo —declaró, volviéndose antes de que Makoto pudiese protestar.

.

Makoto decidió tratar al Príncipe Rin como un preso menor.

Pese a que cualquiera de sus hombres era perfectamente capaz de encargarse de Rin si el joven intentaba algo, prefería no tentar a la suerte. Si Rin escapaba y se descubría que lo habían secuestrado y agredido, todos estarían muertos. Por no hablar de que prefería no jugar con la seguridad del futuro Sultán; sabía que Haruka estaba demasiado dispuesto a detenerlo en caso de que tratase de escapar.

No iba desencaminado. Haruka pasó todo el día acariciando la multitud de cuchillos que guardaba en el cinto, bajo las perneras del pantalón y asegurados a sus muñecas, acomodado por el movimiento de su dromedario al caminar y con la mirada clavada en Rin, que montaba en el suyo con las manos atadas y protestas abandonando sus labios cada pocos minutos.

Quería deshacerse de él. No le importaba matarlo o abandonarlo a su suerte en mitad del desierto –lo cual probablemente tendría el mismo resultado–, pero detestaba la presencia del Príncipe tan cerca de él, desde su lengua sorprendentemente vulgar hasta los mechones rojos que asomaban bajo su turbante.

Cuando el sol se ocultó tras las dunas y levantaron varias tiendas alrededor de la fogata que estaba haciendo Kisumi, Haruka se entretuvo en dar de beber a los dromedarios, con el único objetivo de alejarse de Rin, que para su desgracia parecía haber hecho buenas migas con Aiichiro. El muchacho, sorprendentemente contento al haber encontrado a alguien que no podía negarse a escuchar sus batallitas, había pasado horas hablando con el preso; y, para fastidio de Haruka, Rin parecía haberse acostumbrado. Podría decirse incluso que lo estaba _disfrutando_, cuando encontró la manera de intervenir en la conversación y llevarla por derroteros que le agradaban más.

—Haru —el joven se dio la vuelta para encarar a Makoto—. He pensado que es mejor que Rin duerma en el carro; sigue siendo un rehén.

Haruka pasó junto a él sin mirarlo.

—Como quieras —replicó, encaminándose hacia la hoguera.

—Haru… —algo en el tono de Makoto le hizo detenerse—. No podemos tenerlo aquí para siempre.

Hauka lo miró.

—No —coincidió.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué haremos con él?

En un movimiento fluido, Haruka lanzó la pequeña daga que tenía atada a la muñeca al suelo, clavándola en la arena, de forma que quedó exactamente a la misma distancia de él que de su amigo. Una brisa fría, preludio de la noche que les esperaba, les erizó el vello, llevando la voz de Rin hasta sus oídos.

Haruka se preguntó cómo Makoto había podido creer, por un instante, que un día tolerando al Príncipe le haría cambiar de opinión. Si acaso, sólo había contribuido a alimentar el odio con el que había convivido diez largos años; Makoto lo conocía, debería haberlo sabido mejor que nadie.

También era cierto que Makoto nunca había sido capaz de asimilar las facetas de la realidad que le incomodaban.

Haruka sintió una punzada de remordimiento al despegar los labios para responder lo que ya había dejado claro la daga clavada en la arena:

—Matarlo —Makoto se encogió al escuchar la palabra. No parecía sorprendido, sin embargo—. No podemos hacer otra cosa —agregó Haruka. A él no le hacían falta las excusas, pero sabía que la conciencia de su amigo era demasiado ruidosa para aceptar un acto por lo que era, sin suavizarlo con circunstancias que lo harían más aceptable.

Makoto se agachó y cogió la daga del suelo, tendiéndosela a Haruka por el mango.

—Si encuentro otra solución —empezó—, ¿la aceptarás?

Haruka cogió la daga y deslizó los dedos por las palabras grabadas en la empuñadura. Pasó varios minutos pensando en la propuesta de Makoto antes de rendirse: no podía mentirse a sí mismo, ni siquiera por su mejor amigo.

—No creo.

* * *

Agradezco los favoritos y las alertas, pero prefiero que me digáis con palabras qué os parece la historia :)


	4. Capítulo III

Gracias a **Yuun Kingdom**, **June JK**, **The Lonely Darkness** y **Macka** por sus reviews.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

.

Rin había perdido la cuenta de las dunas que habían pasado al segundo día de viaje con ese grupo de bandidos –aunque, según le había aclarado Kisumi, en realidad eran mercaderes–; tras cuatro jornadas de viaje, estaba casi tumbado en el lomo de Erial, con las muñecas magulladas tras infinitud de intentos por liberarlas y los brazos enrojecidos por los mordiscos del sol, cuando los hombres que iban a la cabeza anunciaron que estaban llegando a Tar Shai.

Rin se enderezó; entornando los ojos para protegerlos del sol, descubrió que, efectivamente, una ciudad se alzaba ante ellos; le pareció bastante más pequeña que Al-Dimah, y casi inconscientemente buscó entre los edificios las torres del Palacio, pero no tardó en despegar los labios en una expresión de asombro, invadido por una ilusión infantil: jamás había salido de su ciudad natal y, aunque esa población fuese menos espectacular, se trataba de algo que no había visto nunca.

El ambiente en el grupo cambiaba conforme se acercaban a la muralla que rodeaba los edificios; aquí y allá surgían conversaciones joviales, chistes y bromas sobre cómo pasarían el tiempo en Tar Shai. No obstante, Rin se mantuvo en un silencio embelesado, sin entablar conversación ni siquiera con Aiichiro. Al menos, hasta que advirtió que Haruka acercaba su dromedario al de Makoto, que había ido a su lado durante todo el viaje.

Rin ya había comprendido que no le gustaba. En los últimos días, los rastros de su trifulca con Haruka se habían ido borrando del rostro del joven, lo cual no había hecho sino acentuar el desagrado con el que el joven lo miraba cuando se dignaba a admitir que existía.

No sabía por qué, sin embargo. Era consciente de que haberse criado entre algodones podía ser motivo de envidia, pero nadie más había dado muestras de detestarlo; además, Haruka tampoco parecía una persona pretenciosa. De hecho, a Rin le parecía un joven más bien simple, e incluso daba la impresión de que lucía esa sencillez con orgullo. Con lo cual, su estatus social quedaba descartado como causa del disgusto de Haruka.

Tampoco creía que las circunstancias ligeramente violentas de su primer encuentro fuesen la razón por la que Haruka lo odiaba. No es que él estuviese contento con la herida ya casi curada de su cabeza, pero en parte comprendía por qué había ocurrido y no estaba excesivamente furioso por el doloroso malentendido.

—¡Escuchad! —Rin alzó la mirada del pelaje de Erial cuando reconoció la voz de Makoto. Al principio le había sorprendido descubrir que él era el líder del grupo –con la amabilidad con que le había limpiado la herida y el tono amigable con el que siempre se dirigía a él, aparentaba ser cualquier cosa excepto el cabecilla de algo–, pero no había tardado en comprobar que, pese a la familiaridad que irradiaba –o quizá precisamente por ello–, tenía algo que hacía que los demás le escuchasen—. Descansaremos en la posada de siempre —anunció. Había avanzado hasta ponerse a la cabeza, y con la caravana detenida a las puertas de Tar Shai, se había detenido y dado la vuelta para mirarlos. Haruka había ocupado su lugar, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Rin—. Haru, Ai y Kisumi se encargarán de los papeles y el cargamento; yo vigilaré a Rin. Los demás podéis hacer lo que queráis, pero aseguraos de estar bien frescos mañana.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento general.

Sabiendo que, mientras estuviese maniatado, no podría hacer nada, Rin siguió obedientemente a Makoto, que de todas formas tenía las riendas de Erial bien sujetas. Agradeció tener el pelo bien escondido bajo el turbante cuando entraron en la ciudad; una cosa era ser el centro de las miradas en Palacio y otra muy distinta atraer la atención en una calle mugrienta.

—No digas nada —le recomendó Makoto, que había bajado de su dromedario y los guiaba a él y Erial. Rin, aún a lomos de su montura, lo miró esperando una respuesta—. Para evitar sospechas, te haremos pasar por un esclavo mientras estemos en la ciudad.

Rin había sabido, al planear su huida, que tendría que hacer cosas desagradables que nada tenían que ver con los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado, pero no pensaba cruzar esa línea.

—¡¿Qué?! —apenas le preocupó atraer varias miradas—. No. Me niego.

Makoto le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—No tienes muchas opciones. Si te rebelas, como tu amo tengo total libertad para meterte por vereda —explicó con calma, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo.

Rin apretó los dientes.

—Ni siquiera tienes los documentos de la compra, así que no puedes…

—Luego hablamos de los detalles —replicó Makoto en voz baja—. Cállate, por favor.

Rin no pronunció palabra hasta que llegaron a su habitación en la posada, y cuando lo hizo fue para soltar una exclamación sorprendida cuando Makoto cortó las cuerdas de sus muñecas. Se sentó en una de las camas, frotándose las magulladuras y soplando para aliviar el escozor.

—¿Qué pensáis hacer conmigo? —inquirió, vagamente consciente de que Makoto sacaba varios objetos de su morral. El joven se sentó a su lado y agarró su mano.

—No está tan mal —murmuró, observando detenidamente su muñeca. Cogió uno de los frascos y vertió parte de su contenido en la piel irritada, sujetando los dedos de Rin con más fuerza para evitar que apartase la mano—. No me hace gracia parecer un traficante de esclavos —agregó, como para sí mismo.

—Entonces no me hagas pasar por tu esclavo —gruñó Rin—. ¿Puedo saber por qué me tenéis secuestrado?

Se le escapó un siseo cuando Makoto le echó un poco más de ese líquido del averno y le dio suaves toques con un pedazo de algodón para secarlo.

—Porque si te soltamos acabaremos todos muertos —respondió, vendándole la muñeca.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso —replicó Rin, tendiéndole la otra mano voluntariamente—. No tengo la menor intención de regresar.

Makoto alzó la mirada, sorprendido. Luego volvió a su tarea de limpiarle la muñeca.

—Me gustaría creerlo —admitió. Durante varios segundos, ninguno dijo nada; Rin observó cómo el joven le vendaba la otra muñeca, aceptando por fin que necesitaría algo más que diplomacia para escapar.

—¿Entonces soy vuestro supuesto esclavo hasta nueva orden?

—Eres un esclavo, literalmente —apuntó Makoto—. Haru falsificó anoche los documentos para hacerlo oficial.

La noticia sentó a Rin peor que la pedrada en la cabeza de unos días atrás.

—Ese salvaje engreído… —masculló. Para su sorpresa, Makoto no hizo ningún comentario contradiciéndolo—. ¿Por qué me odia tanto, por cierto?

Makoto soltó su mano y empezó a guardar sus cosas en el morral de nuevo, evitando mirar a Rin por todos los medios.

—No es… No sé si es bueno que lo sepas —se excusó.

Rin entornó los ojos, pero Makoto huyó de su mirada dándose la vuelta. El Príncipe se puso en pie y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Negar información a un miembro de la familia real se castiga con la horca —declaró, con el tono pomposo que solía utilizar cuando era pequeño para intimidar a los sirvientes.

—Pero… —Makoto titubeó—. Creía que no querías volver a Al-Dimah.

El Príncipe compuso una sonrisa burlona.

—Siempre puedo cambiar de idea.

Funcionó. La frágil determinación de Makoto se quebró.

—Hace años —empezó, sin volverse—, los padres de Haru fueron detenidos… Los acusaban de traición a la familia real, y… los ejecutaron. Y él… bueno, estuvo allí; lo vio todo.

Había algo en las pausas de Makoto que sugería que no estaba contando la historia completa, pero Rin aceptó ese pedacito de información.

Tenía sentido. Haruka no lo odiaba a él, sino a su título.

Eso no explicaba cómo el joven lo había reconocido, pero Rin decidió que, si no tenían intención de dejarlo marchar, tendría tiempo para averiguar eso.

.

Durante las dos últimas semanas, el Palacio había estado sumido en el caos.

Nagisa entendía de asuntos de estado lo suficiente para comprender que la desaparición del Príncipe, a la que aún no se había dado una explicación lógica –al menos, que él se hubiese enterado–, suponía un problema grave. Día a día, era testigo de cómo los nobles se reunían para decidir qué hacer, y frecuentemente se encontraba calculando la hora a la que terminarían para ver salir a la Princesa.

No podía negar que era preciosa. Aunque Nagisa estaba seguro de que expresar sus pensamientos al respecto en voz alta se castigaba con la pena de muerte, nada le impedía observar a la joven de lejos mientras mantuviese la boca cerrada.

Además, durante el día no tenía mucho más que hacer.

Los nobles que vivían en Palacio parecían haber olvidado que sólo habían contratado a los artistas ambulantes para actuar en el cumpleaños de la Princesa; llevaban posponiendo su marcha media luna, pidiéndoles actuar todas las noches para evadirse durante unas horas de los inconvenientes que implicaba el vacío de poder que había donde debería encontrarse el futuro Sultán.

No es que Nagisa se quejase. Pese a que la Princesa nunca se dignaba a compartir asiento con el resto de los nobles, podía verla paseando por el Palacio o los jardines; y durante la noche ganaba dinero por algo que siempre había disfrutado haciendo.

No obstante, la falta de algo nuevo empezaba a convertir su día a día en algo tedioso. Nagisa se levantaba, desayunaba en las cocinas, limpiaba y desenredaba sus marionetas y salía a los jardines a pasear, ignorando las miradas desaprobadoras de los nobles porque pese a que estuviese mal visto no había ninguna ley que impidiese a los plebeyos estar en los jardines de Palacio, sin importar cuán poca sangre azul tuviesen.

Ese día, al pasar cerca de la sala del Consejo pudo oír los gritos de algunos nobles, mezclándose y solapándose. El joven se preguntó de qué estarían discutiendo en esa ocasión y por qué habían perdido la compostura, y luego agradeció que nada de eso tuviera que ver con él. Aburrido, se acercó a la gata con el que jugaba todos los días, un felino diminuto, peludo y con unas orejas demasiado grandes para su cabeza aplanada.

Nagisa sabía que el animal pertenecía a alguien; estaba mucho más limpio que otros que merodeaban por los patios, por no hablar de la confianza con que se había acercado a él desde el primer momento. Además, estaba bien alimentada y su mayor preocupación parecía consistir en que Nagisa le rascase el punto adecuado.

—Así que estaba aquí.

Nagisa dio un respingo al escuchar una voz femenina. La gata, que se había repantigado panza arriba, se apoyó en sus cuatro patas con un movimiento ágil y maulló mientras se acercaba a la recién llegada.

—Alteza —Nagisa se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia.

—Veo que sigues aquí —replicó la Princesa, agachándose para tomar a la gata en brazos—. ¿Has hecho ya magia?

Nagisa alzó la mirada. La joven lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban apagados, adornados por ojeras que el maquillaje no lograba cubrir del todo.

—No es tan fácil que se den las condiciones necesarias —se excusó.

—Una lástima —la Princesa rascó tras las orejas a la gata, arrancándole un ronroneo bajo y continuo—. Confío en que en algún momento antes de que os marchéis pueda verlo. ¿Hasta cuándo estaréis en Palacio?

—Sinceramente, no lo sé —respondió Nagisa, rascándose distraídamente la nuca—. La nobleza parece satisfecha con nuestras actuaciones y aún nadie nos ha ordenado marcharnos.

—Me alegro —replicó ella—. Quizá cuando las aguas vuelvan a su cauce pida otra actuación vuetra.

Nagisa se mordió la cara interna de las mejillas.

—¿Estáis bien, Alteza? El Consejo…

—No te preocupes por mí —lo cortó la joven—. Lo que me gustaría es… ¿sabes más historias, además de la que contaste con tus títeres en mi cumpleaños?

—Por supuesto —respondió Nagisa, ligeramente ofendido. Había pasado toda su vida aprendiendo cuentos, sabía decenas de versiones de cada leyenda. Su cabeza era un compendio de relatos.

—Entonces, Sousuke y yo te esperamos en mis aposentos esta tarde —decidió la princesa—. Quiero escuchar nuevas historias.

.

Rin había estado dispuesto a cooperar. Había estado dispuesto a pasar por alto el hecho de que lo estuviesen tratando como un ladrón, e incluso que a ojos de todo el mundo fuese un _esclavo_; pero cuando Haruka había regresado con una bolsa que le había tendido a Makoto, y habían resultado ser grilletes, olvidó todo eso.

Mientras observaba a Makoto en la cama adyacente, durmiendo profundamente, Rin contempló sus posibilidades. Los aros de metal rodeaban sus muñecas y estaban unidos por una pesada cadena que, pese a que no reducía su movilidad, le dificultaba hacer movimientos fluidos. La llave la tenía Haruka, que dormía en otra habitación; pero Rin estaba convencido de que no podía ser muy difícil romperlas una vez eliminada la preocupación de despertar a su captor.

Les había repetido varias veces que no tenía intención de volver a Palacio, pero no le habían creído. A la parte más infantil del Príncipe le atraía la idea de regresar y reclamar sus cabezas, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no si quería que su plan de hacer Sultana a Gou llegase a buen puerto.

Así pues, Rin se conformaba con ser libre y alejarse de esos salvajes.

Sin embargo, sabía que la puerta no era una opción; había visto a Makoto cerrarla y guardar la llave bajo la almohada, junto a un puñal que infundía bastante respeto a Rin. Su única posibilidad era la ventana; y, pese a que Rin se consideraba una persona ágil, los grilletes suponían un pequeño inconveniente.

La intención de Rin era avanzar por la cornisa hasta el edificio adyacente a la posada, una casa con un tejado al que podría saltar una vez llegase a la esquina. Eran apenas cinco metros; incluso con la maldita cadena, no debía de ser muy difícil.

El joven pasó los pies por encima de la cadena, de forma que quedó a su espalda, y extendió los brazos para evitar que arrastrase. Aun así, los eslabones tintinearon al entrechocarse. Rin contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, pero Makoto no despertó.

Algo más tranquilo, el joven se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y, tras mirar unos instantes a la luna llena pasó las piernas sobre él, apoyando los pies en el saliente. Con una mano asegurada en la repisa, se puso en pie, de cara a la pared, y comenzó a avanzar hacia la izquierda.

Era una suerte que no pudiese ver lo que tenía debajo; pese a que Rin no padecía vértigo, prefería ignorar a lo que se exponía. Aun así, mientras buscaba ladrillos que sobresalieran un poco de la pared para aferrarse a ellos, el nudo en su estómago se apretaba cada vez que notaba los eslabones de la cadena clavarse en su espalda.

Afortunadamente, el Príncipe logró llegar al tejado de la casa sin contratiempos. Una vez ahí –apenas estaba a tres metros del suelo– fue relativamente fácil descolgarse, apenas haciéndose daño al caer.

Rin miró alrededor; no había un alma en la calle. Tras unos segundos de duda, decidió encaminarse hacia el establo de la posada; además de tener ahí a Erial, suponía que encontraría alguna herramienta con la que librarse de los grilletes. De modo que echó a andar, sin preocuparse de no arrastrar la pesada cadena tras él.

Sin embargo, cuando giraba la esquina se encontró un imprevisto.

O, para ser más exactos, tres.

Si Sousuke era enorme, cada uno de esos tipos era el doble de su mejor amigo. Rin retrocedió por instinto, demasiado tarde; uno de ellos ya lo había visto.

—Sólo es un esclavo —comentó otro.

Rin se mordió la lengua para no replicar. Por humillante que fuera, prefería ser confundido por un esclavo antes que ser correctamente identificado como el Príncipe. Recordando el comportamiento de los hombres sin libertad a los que había visto en Palacio, agachó la cabeza en lo que suponía que era una actitud sumisa y respetuosa y trató de pasar junto a ellos sin llamar mucho la atención.

—¿Qué haces tan tarde fuera? —preguntó el que lo había visto.

—Y solo. ¿Dónde está tu amo?

Rin se esforzó por pensar en una excusa. Tarea harto difícil, ya que su mente estaba obsesionada con el hecho de que no tenía por qué dar explicaciones a tres desconocidos.

—Estoy cumpliendo sus órdenes —mintió finalmente, sin detener su marcha.

Se encontró incapaz de avanzar cuando alguien agarró la cadena que unía los grilletes de sus muñecas. Furioso, se dio la vuelta para encarar al único hombre que aún no había hablado.

—Suéltame —exigió.

—Tienes demasiadas ínfulas para ser un esclavo —comentó, rascándose la barbilla—. Tu amo debería…

Rin no llegó a enterarse de qué debería o no hacer su amo. Le dio una patada en el estómago al hombre, usándolo como apoyo para librar la cadena de su presa; luego, en un gesto igualmente grácil, alzó los brazos, moviéndolos de izquierda a derecha y dándole al tipo en la cara con los pesados eslabones.

El Príncipe no se detuvo a verlo caer al suelo. Tampoco miró a sus amigos; le bastó oír sus gritos enfadados para comprender que su orgullo había vuelto a meterlo en un lío, y echó a correr agarrando la cadena para que no arrastrara, vagamente consciente de que se le caía el turbante y de las órdenes inútiles para que se detuviera.

Sin embargo, sabía que no llegaría muy lejos; los grilletes pesaban demasiado para permitirle correr todo lo que hubiera podido de haber podido moverse con libertad; y Rin no tardó en cansarse. Consciente de que en esta ocasión no lo atacarían de uno en uno, trató de confiar en su habilidad en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Claro que dudaba que fuera de Palacio, donde nadie sabía que era el futuro Sultán, fuesen a ser tan benevolentes con él.

Se detuvo al llegar a una calle más estrecha, girándose para ver llegar a sus perseguidores. Pero algo diferente a los dos gigantones captó su atención.

Estaba acuclillado sobre un tejado bajo, probablemente de un cobertizo. Con la luna brillando tras él, Rin sólo pudo distinguir su silueta, pero lo reconoció cuando echó a correr hacia ellos y sus ojos titilaron con un destello azul.

Sólo conocía a una persona que se moviese con tal fluidez.

* * *

Contrariamente a lo que la gente parece creer, comentar una historia no tiene efectos secundarios tales como náuseas, fiebre o sarpullidos, y es una forma sencilla de hacer feliz al ficker.


	5. Capítulo IV

Gracias a **MooneyStark**, **Yuun Kingdom**, **June JK** y **The Lonely Darkness** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

.

Contrariamente a lo que pudiera parecer, a Haruka no le gustaba la violencia. Llevaba una vida en la que era necesario utilizarla frecuentemente, pero nunca había disfrutado haciendo daño.

Sin embargo, cuando vio al Príncipe corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por las calles desiertas de Tar Shai, sus manos volaron a los dos puñales que tenía más a mano por enésima vez desde que Rin se había acercado a su campamento. Ni siquiera pensó en enfadarse con Makoto por haber bajado la guardia; de hecho, no fue hasta un rato después que se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que Rin le hubiese hecho algo para huir.

Intrigado, se fijó en los dos hombres que perseguían al Príncipe, y mientras trepaba a un tejado bajo y echaba a correr para alcanzarlos se preguntó qué había hecho el joven para enfurecerlos.

Rin _era_ rápido, observó cuando lo alcanzó, aprovechando la ausencia de calles en los tejados. Incluso con los grilletes y la pesada cadena, se las estaba ingeniando para mantener a raya a sus perseguidores; no bastaba para perderlos de vista, pero sí le dejaba un margen de seguridad.

Claro que el joven no podría correr eternamente. Haruka se detuvo cuando él lo hizo, pero los dos hombres cargaron contra el Príncipe justo cuando él alzó la mirada hacia la sombra acuclillada que era Haruka.

No se dio cuenta de que bajaba del tejado, ni de que corría hacia el tipo más cercano, hasta que su puño impactó en un lado de la cara del hombre; aprovechó el repentino aturdimiento para ver al otro, que había arrinconado a Rin contra una pared… y le sorprendió lo que vio.

Pese a los grilletes y la cadena, Rin no era una presa fácil; apresado entre el tipo y la pared, luchaba por recuperar su espacio vital a base de patadas y golpes certeros con los pesados eslabones, todo ello sin dejar de mascullar obscenidades. Su cabello rojo se agitaba con cada movimiento, las sombras de sus mechones creando un extraño baile en su rostro.

Haruka regresó a la realidad justo a tiempo para esquivar un puñetazo que, de otro modo, le hubiese acertado en la nariz. Avanzó un paso, tratando de recordar en qué momento había decidido evitarle a Rin una paliza que, estaba seguro, se había buscado, y una fracción de segundo después hincó la rodilla en el estómago del hombre con un gruñido de frustración.

Apenas necesitó un par de patadas en el punto adecuado y un puñetazo en la mandíbula del perseguidor de Rin para que éste cayera al suelo. Casi sin pensar, se dirigió hacia el Príncipe, sólo para comprobar que el joven se había hecho cargo del otro; Rin observaba al hombre que se había hecho un ovillo ante él con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no creyera que él había sido el causante de ello.

—¿Adónde ibas? —le espetó Haruka. Notaba los latidos del corazón resonando en los tímpanos.

Rin alzó la mirada hacia él, pero no respondió.

Exasperado, Haruka se acercó a él y agarró la cadena, prácticamente arrastrando al Príncipe tras él. Escuchaba a Rin trastabillar, pero no le importaban los problemas del joven para seguir su ritmo.

Conforme la adrenalina salía de su torrente sanguíneo, pensar volvía a ser una tarea sencilla; no obstante, Haruka seguía sin comprender qué lo había poseído para acudir en defensa de Rin. La idea de que quería matarlo _él_, con sus propias manos, le resultaba extrañamente insuficiente, y sólo contribuía a alimentar una ira que prefería dirigir hacia el Príncipe.

Sus confusos razonamientos se cortaron abruptamente cuando un tirón le hizo detenerse, y sólo entonces Haruka se percató de que Rin estaba hablando.

—…ni siquiera escuchas, ¡y deja de llevarme como a un perro!

Era demasiado tarde para que Haruka tuviese ganas de tolerar estupideces. Se giró hacia Rin y tiró de la cadena de nuevo, obligando al joven a avanzar unos pasos.

—¿Cómo quieres que te trate, entonces?

—¿Como una _persona_? —sugirió Rin.

—Eres un esclavo.

El rostro del Príncipe enrojeció de furia.

—Cuando me libre de estas malditas cosas —agitó los brazos para mostrar los grilletes—, te juro que haré que…

—¿Qué? ¿Que me torturen? ¿Que me corten la cabeza? ¿Que me ahorquen? —Haruka agarraba la cadena con tal fuerza que se estaba haciendo daño en la mano, pero sólo atinó a reforzar su presa. Ése era un dolor que lo anclaba al presente, y en ese momento lo necesitaba.

Algo en la expresión de Rin cambió.

—Mira, no tengo ni idea de qué hicieron tus padres —replicó—, pero no es mi culpa. Si los ejecutaron, por algo sería.

Haruka se quedó sin habla. Fue como si todo el aire desapareciera de sus pulmones; por unos instantes ni siquiera fue consciente de que estaba de pie, y sólo la sensación de que el suelo se tambaleaba lo espabiló lo suficiente para recolocar los pies de manera más firme y respirar hondo.

Movió los labios sin que su aliento pasara entre ellos, sin emitir ningún sonido. Luego comprendió.

_Makoto_.

—No hables de ellos —repitió, en esta ocasión en voz alta. Antes de que Rin pudiese replicar, se dio la vuelta y continuó andando, más rápido que antes y sin hacer caso de las protestas del joven.

Para cuando regresaron a la posada, Haruka descubrió cuatro medias lunas de sangre en la palma de la mano que no había sujetado la cadena. Dedicó una mirada de desagrado a Rin, lamentando haber intervenido en lo que probablemente hubiese supuesto la solución a sus problemas.

Suponía que debería haber estado molesto con Makoto, pero cuando llamó a la habitación de su amigo y escuchó sus disculpas por haberse quedado dormido no encontró fuerzas para reprocharle su poco cuidado. Sabía que el joven no pegaría ojo hasta el amanecer, con lo cual Rin estaría bien vigilado, por lo que se limitó a responder con monosílabos hasta que vio la oportunidad de retirarse a su propia habitación.

Una vez estuvo ahí, se desvistió y se metió en la cama, pero no se quedó dormido hasta mucho más tarde.

Pasó horas acariciando la pálida cicatriz que llevaba diez años en su garganta, tratando de no perderse en los recuerdos de aquel entonces. Terminó pensando en el niño que lo había desarmado entonces y en el hombre al que había visto pelear esa noche; y, muy a su pesar, se sintió impresionado.

.

Estaba acompañando a la Princesa de vuelta a sus aposentos al atardecer cuando un criado llegó corriendo hacia ellos.

Rei frunció el ceño con desaprobación ante la reverencia mal hecha del hombre. Cada vez se valoraba menos el protocolo.

—Alteza… Ha llegado un mensaje de Tar Shai —explicó—. Han visto al Príncipe.

La Princesa palideció bajo su maquillaje.

—¿Lo han visto? ¿Cómo?

El criado sacudió la cabeza.

—No conozco los detalles… El Consejo me ordenó transmitiros el mensaje; han convocado una reunión para decidir qué hacer…

—De acuerdo —la Princesa echó a andar, y Rei se apresuró a seguirla.

—Alteza… —el hombre parecía dudar, pero su tono fue suficiente para que la joven se detuviese—. No me han ordenado pediros que acompañaseis al Consejo.

Gou se irguió, enderezando la espalda. No era muy alta, pero algo en su mirada hizo que Rei sintiera la repentina necesidad de hacer una reverencia.

—No necesito una invitación —dijo, su tono frío como una noche en el desierto—. Puedes retirarte. Rei, acompáñame.

—Por supuesto, Alteza.

—Esta vez, vendrás conmigo a la reunión —declaró la Princesa mientras se acercaban a la sala, a grandes zancadas. Rei enarcó una ceja—. Y no quiero que tu expresión flaquee, pase lo que pase y sin importar lo que te ordene. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, Alteza.

Su entrada en la sala del Consejo no pasó desapercibida, ni por asomo. Algo intimidado por las miradas de todos los nobles, Rei se concentró en la nuca pelirroja de la Princesa, recordando las órdenes que acababa de recibir. Se apostó unos pasos por detrás del asiento que tomó la joven.

—Alteza, no esperábamos que vinierais —comentó el ministro de Finanzas—. La desaparición del Príncipe os ha sumido en la melancolía, por lo que sería mejor que…

—Habladurías —lo cortó Gou—. Es cierto que estoy preocupada por mi hermano, pero no soy tan frágil como para no poder pensar en ello. Y a propósito de ese asunto; ¿alguien querría explicar qué ha ocurrido?

Rei había pasado demasiado tiempo con la Princesa para ignorar la furia latente en sus palabras.

—Fue anoche, Alteza —explicó el ministro de Justicia—. El mensajero cuenta que lo vieron apresado con grilletes en las muñecas, y que alguien hirió a dos hombres para llevárselo.

—¿Cómo sabe que se trata del Príncipe y no de otra persona?

—Con el debido respeto, vuestro pelo parece de fuego.

Gou soltó aire lentamente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué sugerencias tenéis para solucionar este entuerto?

Rei captó un diminuto temblor en la voz de la Princesa, pero dudó que los miembros del Consejo se diesen cuenta. Su mente paseó por las vagas hipótesis que había podido formular desde la desaparición del Príncipe Rin.

—Alteza, ¿estáis segura de que debéis…? Quiero decir, vuestra condición…

—¿Mi condición? Mi condición es hija de una reina y un sultán, ministro —había un deje de histeria en la réplica de la joven, y Rei comprendió que no era la primera vez que la joven se enfrentaba a ese tipo de insinuaciones—. ¿Queréis encontrar al Príncipe o no?

—Po- por supuesto, Alteza —se apresuró a responder el ministro de Finanzas.

—Dudo que haga bien montar mucho escándalo —intervino el ministro de Guerra—. Si el pueblo se entera de que está sin Príncipe, estaremos perdidos. Ya se han extendido los rumores por Tar Shai, y es cuestión de tiempo que lleguen también a Al-Dimah; los criados de Palacio sólo saben chismorrear. No nos conviene mostrar debilidad; los traidores siguen ahí, esperando el momento adecuado para terminar de destrozar a la familia real.

Rei aún recordaba lo sonado que había sido el asesinato del Sultán Toraichi, a pesar de que entonces él había sido sólo un niño. Era difícil olvidar las ocho cabezas clavadas en picas hasta que los cuervos se las comieron, una muda advertencia para que quien no estuviese de acuerdo con el régimen lo pensase dos veces antes de actuar en consecuencia.

La Princesa también lo recordaba, a juzgar por el retraso en su respuesta.

—Mandaremos a hombres de confianza —decidió—. Nada muy llamativo; ellos serán los encargados de traer a mi hermano de vuelta. Y estarán bajo el mando de Rei.

El aludido necesitó más fuerza de voluntad de la que creía tener para mantener el rostro impasible.

—Es… una buena opción —musitó el ministro de Finanzas.

—Por supuesto —Gou se puso en pie y se alisó la falda del vestido—. En ese caso, esta reunión queda disuelta. Me encargaré personalmente de elegir a los guardias que acompañarán a Rei —echó a andar hacia la puerta y el joven la siguió, resistiendo la tentación de subirse las gafas para ocultar su rostro de las miradas estupefactas de los nobles.

Había sido una demostración de poderío magistral, todo había que decirlo.

—Alteza —llamó, dubitativo—. Lo de antes…

—Rei —Gou se detuvo en un pasillo vacío y lo miró—. Estarás al mando de esto —hizo una pausa, quizá pensando en lo que diría a continuación—. Sé que… Tienes órdenes que cumplir. Pero, a diferencia del resto, también tienes dos dedos de frente. Encuentra a mi hermano, pero también escúchalo cuando lo hagas.

Rei entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Gou suspiró. Parecía tremendamente cansada, y demasiado madura para sus diecisiete años. Sin embargo, apenas un segundo después recompuso su expresión en una sonrisa radiante y falsa.

—Nada. Vamos a buscar a tus hombres; partiréis mañana al amanecer.

Rei no protestó. Sabía que sería en vano.

.

Las magulladuras producidas por el roce de la cuerda con la que Rin había estado inmovilizado durante cinco días sólo habían empeorado por el excesivo movimiento al que había sometido los grilletes. Una vez el joven se tranquilizó tras dejar inconsciente a un hombre, maldijo el momento en el que se le ocurrió intentar escapar sin quitarse esos malditos artefactos, siseando cada vez que las muñecas le ardían al menor gesto.

Sin embargo, tenía preocupaciones más urgentes. Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que Haruka y Makoto estuviesen discutiendo _sobre él_, _delante de él_ e _ignorando que Rin estaba ahí_ (o quizá era más acertado decir que Makoto hablaba y Haruka interrumpía ocasionalmente sus divagaciones, con una mordacidad que no hacía sino ir en aumento). El joven había intentado intervenir en varias ocasiones, pero algo en la forma en que Haruka lo miraba antes siquiera de mover los labios lo había disuadido de hablar. Rin sabía que había intentado escapar (lo cual, desde el punto de vista de sus captores, era _malo_), y también intuía que la furia de Haruka tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que hubiese mencionado a sus padres, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hiciesen caso.

Quizá ése fue el motivo por el que el comentario al que replicó fue, viéndolo en perspectiva, el más estúpido.

—No podemos dejarlo en mitad del desierto. Eso es matarlo, Haru.

—O no. Hasta los tontos tienen suerte.

—Voy a hacer que te tragues una duna.

Por fin, Haruka y Makoto lo miraron.

—Quiero matarlo —declaró el primero en voz baja.

—No podrías —replicó Rin—. Además, llevo días diciéndooslo: no tengo la menor intención de volver a Palacio —agregó antes de que Haruka pudiese hablar—. Quitadme los dichosos grilletes; no tengo ganas de vengarme de nadie.

Haruka enarcó una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad apenas perceptible.

—¿Por qué no quieres volver? —inquirió Makoto.

Rin se mordió el labio, sin saber cuánto debía decir.

—Simplemente no quiero. Sabía que querrían detenerme, así que salí a escondidas. Y trataba de alejarme de Al-Dimah cuando vi vuestro campamento y ese animal —señaló a Haruka con saña, sin importarle el escozor de su muñeca— me atacara sin motivo.

Haruka no dio más muestras de oír la pulla que sacar una daga del cinto y pasear la yema del dedo por el filo de la hoja.

—No has respondido —comentó.

Rin bufó.

—Porque no es asunto vuestro.

—Y aun así pretendes que te dejemos campar a tus anchas.

—Dudo que _tú_ lo entiendas, pero a mí me enseñaron que las palabras tienen valor. No estoy mintiendo.

—Porque nadie miente cuando se enfrenta a morir —Haruka había abandonado su actitud indiferente; con cada palabra avanzaba un paso hacia Rin, alejándose de Makoto, aferrando la daga con fuerza.

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír con burla.

—No vas a matarme —declaró, y no fue hasta que pronunció las palabras en voz alta que comprendió que eran ciertas.

Pese al inmenso odio atrapado en la mirada de Haruka, el Príncipe sabía que el joven no tenía intención de acabar con su vida. No lo había hecho cuando lo confundió con un ladrón, ni tampoco la primera vez que habló con él; y, pese a que la noche anterior podría haberse limitado a contemplar cómo esos dos hombretones terminaban por reducir a Rin, había acudido en su ayuda.

—Dejad de discutir —intervino Makoto—. Tenemos que decidir qué hacer con Rin…

—No quiero ser Sultán —musitó el aludido.

Decidió que había valido la pena al percatarse de la sorpresa escrita en el rostro de Haruka.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el joven, sin embargo.

—No os interesa —Rin no tenía intención de destapar su plan. No sabía cómo estaban las cosas en Palacio, pero confiaba en que Gou estuviese llevando las cosas en una dirección favorable—. No quiero ser Sultán, y eso pasa por no volver a pisar Palacio nunca.

Haruka despegó los labios, pero tras pensarlo mejor volvió a cerrar la boca.

—¿Y adónde quieres ir? —inquirió Makoto.

—Primero al mar —Rin miró la cadena que unía los grilletes—. Luego… a otro sitio. Y luego a otro. Quiero verlo todo.

Escuchó un sonido que no supo identificar, entre una inhalación y un gemido, pero cuando alzó la vista tanto Haruka como Makoto lo miraban fijamente.

—Pero nunca lo verás todo —murmuró el primero. Rin sonrió.

—No será por no intentarlo.

Haruka giró la cabeza hacia un lado bruscamente, tratando de ocultar un rubor casi imperceptible. Rin no comprendió por qué Makoto frunció el ceño con extrañeza al mirar a su amigo.

.

Pasó un rato antes de que Gou se apartase del ventanal desde el que había visto partir al grupo de guardias encabezados por Rei. De hecho, sólo se apartó cuando el sol empezó a arañar su piel pálida; con Oasis en brazos, se dirigió a paso lento hacia sus aposentos.

Estaba agotada. Cada conversación con un noble era una disputa, una lucha continua para evitar que el intercambio de palabras se convirtiera en un sermón a la inocente Princesa, para negarse a aceptar la condescendencia a la que se enfrentaba por el mero hecho de ser mujer. Las reuniones del Consejo eran aún más duras, porque no podía permitir que los demás vieran la menor grieta en la fachada de imperturbabilidad que había construido.

Además, estaba el asunto de su hermano. Gou no quería pensar en lo que ocurriría si Rin se veía obligado a volver antes de su cumpleaños; todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano. Sabía que había dejado ver más de lo debido ante Rei, pero conocía lo suficiente al joven guardia para saber que era capaz de mucho más que obedecer órdenes; y, pese a que no podía pedirle que no buscase al Príncipe, Rei prestaría atención a Rin cuando lo encontrara, encontraría un equilibrio adecuado entre la moral y el deber.

Aunque, por otro lado… por otro lado, Rin tenía tan poca idea de lo que había más allá de los muros de Palacio como ella, e imaginarse lo que podía haber pasado para que Rin estuviese encadenado hacía que se le encogiese el estómago.

—Alteza —la joven se detuvo ante la reverencia del ministro de Finanzas, hundiendo los dedos en el suave pelaje de su gata—. No tenéis buen aspecto.

—Nada que el maquillaje no arregle —replicó ella, sintiendo en las yemas de los dedos el suave ronroneo de Oasis—. ¿Hay algo que deba saber, o simplemente habéis venido a verme y tener algo que chismorrear con las cocineras?

—Simplemente me preguntaba si su Alteza ha pensado en todo lo que implica este… contratiempo.

Gou entornó los ojos. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Por supuesto que lo sé.

—Entonces, debéis saber que, si el Príncipe no aparece, el Consejo actuará en consecuencia y buscará a alguien que gobierne en su lugar.

—¿Buscar? —Gou fue consciente de lo tirante que sonaba su voz—. Sois tan consciente como yo de que soy la opción más lógica parar ocupar el lugar de mi hermano.

—Lo seríais, Alteza —el ministro agachó la cabeza, fingiendo pesadumbre. Oasis dejó de ronronear—. Pero aquí no seguimos las mismas normas que en el lugar de donde procede vuestra madre, que los Dioses la protejan. Y vos sois una mujer.

Gou ladeó la cabeza.

—¿A quién buscaréis? Mi padre, que los Dioses lo acojan, no dejó más hijos que nosotros.

—El Sultán Toraichi tenía hermanos —le recordó el ministro.

—Cuyos hijos no saben nada sobre administrar una nación —replicó Gou—. Hombre o mujer, soy la única candidata lógica para sustituir a mi hermano.

—Y sois bien consciente de ello, no cabe duda —observó el hombre—. Me pregunto… Princesa, qué conveniente os resulta todo esto.

Gou apretó los labios.

—Si vais a acusarme de traicionar a mi propio hermano, ministro, espero que tengáis pruebas de ello.

El ministro de Finanzas abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

—No… Alteza, por supuesto que… Yo nunca…

—Porque no estoy de humor para tolerar tales desaires.

Con cierta satisfacción, Gou observó al ministro alejarse entre disculpas farfulladas apenas inteligibles.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Por fin. Trama :3 Y el punto de vista de Rei. Más majo él que todo.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	6. Capítulo V

Gracias a **MoonyStark**, **Yuun Kingdom**, **June JK**, **Macka**, **Ka-Gura Uzumaki** y **The Lonely Darkness** por sus reviews.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

.

Pasó casi una semana desde que salieron de Tar Shai hasta que llegaron a un lugar en el que descansar. Rin decidió que, pese a que adoraba descubrir cosas nuevas, detestaba el proceso. Los viajes eran aburridos, tediosos y repetitivos, y para cuando oyó la alegre voz de Kisumi anunciando lo que había ante ellos estaba convencido de que habían pasado veinte veces junto a la misma duna.

Sin embargo, la palabra _oasis_ hizo que se enderezara rápidamente. Espoleó a Erial para que se diera prisa, sorprendiéndose cuando no escuchó ninguna pulla de Haruka ni notó su mirada taladrándole la espalda. Al menos, hasta que miró alrededor y descubrió que el joven iba a su lado, mirando al frente con la boca entreabierta.

El comentario despectivo se quedó atascado en la garganta de Rin cuando llegaron a la cima de la duna, permitiéndoles ver lo que había más allá.

Se trataba de un lago enorme, tanto que el Príncipe calculó que debía de contener más agua de la que él había bebido en toda su vida, rodeado de abundante vegetación que teñía de verde esa parte del desierto, entre la que destacaban doce altas palmeras.

Mientras bajaban por la ladera de la duna, su impaciencia no hacía sino aumentar; quería acercarse al lago, quería tocar el agua con sus propias manos y comprobar que era real, que el mundo existía más allá de los libros que llevaba años devorando, que había una cura para la curiosidad que lo quemaba por dentro.

Sin embargo, Makoto le advirtió que, pese a que no tenía ningún inconveniente en permitirle acercarse al agua –quitarle los grilletes era otra historia; Haruka soltó un resoplido ante la sugerencia–, primero tendría que ayudar a colocar las tiendas de campaña. En otras circunstancias, Rin se hubiese negado a colaborar –por los Dioses, técnicamente estaba _secuestrado_, aunque todos lo tratasen como a uno más–, pero quería ir al lago, así que se apresuró a echar una mano.

—Mejor quédate quieto —le recomendó Kisumi, apiadándose de él tras su tercer intento fallido de asegurar una esquina de la tienda y apartándolo—. La gente de noble cuna no debe rebajarse a estos quehaceres… sólo entorpecéis al populacho.

Rin observó a los demás trabajar de mala gana.

Cuando terminaron, resultó que no todos querían bajar al lago; la mayoría prefería descansar antes de darse un baño. Haruka, sin embargo, echó a andar hacia la orilla sin una palabra, y Rin se apresuró a seguir a un Makoto que reía entre dientes.

—¿Tantas ganas tiene de bañarse?

Makoto asintió; como para confirmarlo, en ese momento Haruka llegó a la orilla del lago. Dos segundos más tarde, sin que Rin supiera cómo, el joven se había deshecho de la totalidad de su ropa.

El Príncipe hubiera reído si no hubiese estado mirando a Haruka. La risa, la exclamación de asombro y cualquier deseo de hablar desaparecieron cuando sus ojos se posaron en la espalda del joven.

Su piel bronceada, ligeramente más clara que las zonas que habitualmente estaban descubiertas, estaba surcada de cicatrices pálidas, dándole un aspecto que a Rin le recordó a las ilustraciones de unos animales que había visto en libros antiguos. Había demasiadas, y Rin no quiso contarlas, cruzándose unas con otras, como si a su causante no se le hubiese ocurrido seguir un patrón lógico. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo que realmente hizo que el Príncipe olvidase el entusiasmo que lo había consumido unos segundos antes fue darse cuenta de que las cicatrices tenían muchos años: se habían estirado y desfigurado para atestiguar el crecimiento de Haruka, formando un macabro entramado irregular.

Indiferente a la impresión que había dejado a Rin incapaz de seguir avanzando, el joven caminó lago adentro hasta que el agua le cubrió el pecho y empezó a nadar.

—Rin, ¿no querías bañarte? —inquirió Makoto, y sólo entonces el Príncipe se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Asintió torpemente.

—Sí… Es… —miró a Haruka, que en ese momento flotaba de espaldas lejos de ellos—. Su espalda.

Makoto lo acompañó hasta una roca que se adentraba en el lago y se sentó a su lado, observando cómo Rin se quitaba las sandalias y metía los pies en el agua. Después de días abrasados por el calor de la arena, el frescor era una sensación agradable.

—No le digas que te lo he dicho —murmuró Makoto de repente, mirando de nuevo a Haruka.

—¿Eh?

—Sigue enfadado porque te hablé de sus padres —explicó.

Rin se mordió el labio.

—Lo siento. Se… me escapó.

—Te lo dije porque sé que Haru puede ser difícil —explicó Makoto. El Príncipe enarcó una ceja ante el eufemismo—. Lo conozco desde siempre, y desde que llegaste está… así.

—¿Así cómo? —Rin se estaba perdiendo.

Makoto suspiró.

—Te dije que los padres de Haru fueron ejecutados —empezó. No era una respuesta a su pregunta, pero Rin asintió de todas maneras—. La Guardia de Palacio también lo torturó a él; de hecho, pensándolo en perspectiva lo raro es que no lo mataran también…

—Espera. Esas cicatrices… ¿_cuándo_ pasó eso?

Makoto apartó la mirada. Jugueteó con los flecos de su cinturón.

—Teníamos ocho años.

—Pero la Guardia… —Rin sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Era un niño! Es imposible que hicieran eso; no pueden…

No terminó la oración. Porque sabía que sería mentira. _Claro_ que podían. Podían y, de hecho, Rin sabía que lo habían hecho. Aún se estremecía al recordar lo cara que había pagado Sousuke la travesura de echar guindillas en la cena de su padre, los siete latigazos con que no habían dudado en castigar a un crío de seis años.

Pero, aun así, le costaba creerlo. Una cosa era un castigo; las cicatrices de Haruka gritaban tortura.

—No sé si pensaban que sabía algo de los asuntos en los que andaban metidos sus padres o simplemente lo usaron para hacer que ellos confesaran —admitió Makoto en voz baja—. Pero fue horrible.

Rin se abstuvo de replicar. Haruka nadaba ahora más cerca de ellos, y el joven no pudo apartar la mirada de él. Se movía con una elegancia difícil de describir, como si hubiese nacido en el agua; las cicatrices más cercanas a sus hombros parecían cambiar de forma cuando movía los brazos para avanzar, y apenas salpicaba al impulsarse con los pies. Y cuando se cansó de nadar y se limitó a hacerse el muerto de nuevo… Rin tenía que admitir que tenía un torso impresionante.

El Príncipe apartó la mirada de Haruka, cohibido. Odiaba que ocurriese eso. Odiaba sorprenderse después de contemplar durante horas a otros hombres, y odiaba encontrar en ellos una belleza que la gente normal reservaba para las mujeres. Y detestaba la idea de casarse con una, de compartir una vida con alguien que no decía nada a su cuerpo ni a su corazón.

Rin se preguntó qué pensaría Makoto si lo supiera. O Haruka, o Sousuke, allá en Al-Dimah. Su hermana era la única que lo sabía, la única a la que había sido capaz de confesarle, con trece años y un miedo atroz a su reacción, que le atraían los hombres.

.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Gou dejase de pedir a Sousuke que la acompañase a los espectáculos de marionetas privados que Nagisa hacía en sus aposentos.

Eso no significaba que su amigo estuviese contento con la situación, ni por asomo; pese a que no tenía ningún problema en admitir la habilidad de Nagisa con las marionetas, dejarlo a solas con la Princesa era un asunto muy diferente. Gou tuvo que recordarle que su hermano no era el único que había recibido nociones básicas para pelear.

Además, Gou no sentía la presencia de Nagisa como algo amenazante. Al contrario; el joven titiritero nunca se acercaba a ella sin permiso, manteniéndose en su escenario improvisado y contando historias con sus títeres hasta que, cuando terminaba, la Princesa le pedía que se sentase en el sillón contiguo al suyo y charlaban hasta que Nagisa tenía que irse para actuar ante el resto de nobles.

Desde la no demasiado sutil insinuación del ministro de Finanzas, Gou había tenido que enfrentarse a otras acusaciones similares, aunque elaboradas con notable menos descaro. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que el Consejo se dispusiese a someter a votación a quién elegirían como sustituto de su hermano, si Rei y sus hombres volvían con las manos vacías.

Y, pese a que Gou estaba ingeniándoselas para intervenir en gestiones menores, aún estaba lejos de ser considerada siquiera una candidata a tener en cuenta.

—Alteza… —la joven regresó a la realidad cuando vio una marioneta, vestida con harapos, caminando cerca de su pie—. No estáis escuchando la historia, ¿verdad? —inquirió Nagisa, imitando una voz femenina— ¿No queréis saber el destino de esta desdichada mendiga?

Gou suspiró.

—Hoy tengo mucho en la cabeza —se excusó.

Nagisa se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, acomodando la marioneta en su regazo.

—¿Queréis otra historia? —ofreció, pero Gou negó con la cabeza—. Debe de ser difícil ser Princesa.

La joven lo miró.

—Lo es —corroboró—. Sospecho que sería más fácil si fuese un hombre.

—Pero aun así queréis ser Sultana —Gou se tensó en el sillón—. No sé mucho de esos asuntos, pero creo que lo haríais bien.

La Princesa se relajó. Por un momento, había temido que Nagisa también fuese a acusarla de haber quitado de en medio a su propio hermano, pero cuando el joven terminó de hablar comprendió que había sido un temor infundado; no sabía mucho de él, pero si algo había comprendido, desde el mismo día de su cumpleaños, era que al joven le resultaba tremendamente difícil disimular sus sentimientos.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Nagisa asintió. Gou se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, frente a él—. Debes de ser el único —comentó.

—No —replicó él—. Todos lo saben. Por eso no quieren que lo consigáis. Es difícil para ellos creer que una mujer puede reinar.

—¿Y para ti no?

Nagisa negó con la cabeza.

—En el lugar de donde vengo no es extraño que haya reinas —explicó—. De niño conocí a una que se prestó a enseñarme magia.

Gou sonrió.

—Debía de ser una pésima profesora, entonces.

—O yo un mal estudiante.

—No lo dudo. Llevas casi una luna aquí y aún no te he visto hacer magia.

Nagisa tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Cuando las condiciones no son propicias sólo sé hacer trucos sencillos —explicó—. Como éste… —Nagisa le mostró las palmas de las manos a Gou; luego las juntó, ahuecándolas, y cuando volvió a separarlas había una pequeña violeta entre ellas.

Gou rio; sin pensar, alargó la mano para coger la flor, sin darse cuenta de que el truco aún no había terminado; Nagisa se dispuso a juntar las manos de nuevo, atrapando los dedos de la Princesa entre ellas.

—Lo siento… —murmuró Nagisa, azorado—. No había terminado, no pretendía…

Separó las manos, y Gou cogió la violeta.

—No te preocupes —replicó, sintiendo el calor que coloreaba sus mejillas.

Una vez más, supo que Nagisa era un mentiroso. Sí había hecho el truco, y había sido todo un éxito.

Había convertido el corazón de Gou en un gorrión nervioso.

.

Haruka se recostó en la tela de la tienda de campaña tras media hora de guardia, queriendo olvidar la vigilancia por un momento.

No estaba cansado; de hecho, notaba una extraña energía burbujeando en su estómago desde que habían llegado al oasis. Simplemente, nadar lo relajaba como nada más podía hacerlo; ni siquiera le importaba que Rin estuviese durmiendo en la tienda contigua. Últimamente, el Príncipe estaba siendo extrañamente civilizado. Quizá hubiese agotado su repertorio de comentarios mordaces.

Se planteó seriamente no volver a pensar en Rin cuando vio al joven salir de la tienda de campaña. Al igual que él, no parecía tener sueño. Imitó la posición de Haruka, tomando la decisión ciertamente sabia de no acercarse a él.

—Buenas noches —saludó.

Haruka suspiró. Le estaba gustando esa noche; no necesitaba era que ese idiota intentase darle conversación.

—Vete a dormir —ordenó.

—No tengo sueño —replicó Rin—. Por cierto, ¿por qué hay que montar guardia aquí? Si es un oasis…

—…es más probable que haya bandidos, hay más lugares en los que esconderse —lo cortó Haruka con impaciencia. Su buen humor estaba empeorando a pasos agigantados gracias a la ignorancia del Príncipe—. Vete a dormir —repitió.

—Acabo de decir que no tengo sueño —Rin también sonaba algo impaciente—. No te he dado las gracias por lo del otro día —murmuró.

Haruka lo miró, a su pesar. Con el pelo desordenado y vestido con menos ropa de la habitual, parecía más joven de lo que era.

—¿Qué…? —empezó.

—En Tar Shai —aclaró Rin—. Me echaste una mano con esos dos tipos.

Haruka acarició los grabados del mango de su daga para ganar tiempo.

No debería haberlo hecho. Lo sabía desde el mismo momento que había echado a correr hacia Rin; y escuchar al día siguiente los rumores de que un joven parecido a como se decía que era el Príncipe rondaba por la ciudad no había hecho sino confirmárselo. Había querido librarse de Rin desde la primera vez que lo había visto, y todas sus acciones parecían ir encaminadas a asegurarse de que no se alejara demasiado.

En el fondo, sabía que no era tan complicado. Haruka necesitaba a Rin del mismo modo que un borracho necesita alcohol; necesitaba la existencia de ese Príncipe malcriado, porque si desaparecía Haruka perdería el último reducto tras el que protegía a su maltratada conciencia de la culpa que de otra forma le haría perder la razón. Porque era más fácil pensar que sus padres habían muerto porque no lograron matar a ese niño que vivir con la certeza de que él había sido el responsable de la pesadilla que había vivido con ocho años.

Soltó un gruñido. Detestaba contradecirse, y desde que Rin había llegado a su campamento lo había hecho demasiado a menudo.

—No es nada —murmuró finalmente.

—Eres bueno con los cuchillos —comentó el Príncipe—. Yo tengo malísima puntería, pero nadie me gana en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo —fardó.

Haruka recordó al niño que lo había desarmado con ocho años y se sintió ligeramente insultado. Luego miró a Rin, recordando aquel "¡soy tu Príncipe!" y sintiendo ganas de reír ante lo parecido y al mismo tiempo diferente que era todo ahora.

—Yo te gané —replicó, sin embargo.

—Me tiraste una piedra a la cabeza —protestó Rin—. Además, era noche cerrada. No durarías ni dos segundos en una pelea justa contra mí.

No por primera vez, una intensa envidia hacia el Príncipe invadió a Haruka; no porque nunca le hubiese faltado nada, sino porque aún no tenía suficientes motivos para dejar de creer en esa supuesta _justicia_ en la que las disputas sólo contaban si se seguía un protocolo, porque creía –sinceramente– que podría llegar al mar sin problemas mientras no molestase a quien no debía.

Esa forma de pensar era tan simple que resultaba casi infantil; y, aun así, Haruka sabía que cualquier idea parecida había perdido toda posibilidad de convertirse en suya años atrás. Sintió un extraño sabor amargo en la garganta.

—Las peleas reales no suelen ser justas —dijo finalmente.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de ellos hablara. Sin embargo, contrariamente a lo que Haruka esperaba, no fue Rin quien rompió el silencio.

Fue una flecha que se clavó en el suelo, a pocos centímetros del Príncipe. El joven ahogó un grito sorprendido y retrocedió tanto que Haruka temió que echara la tienda abajo.

Sin embargo, había cosas más importantes que hacer. Se puso en pie de un salto y entornó los ojos, alzando la mirada. La luz de la hoguera permitía distinguir muchas siluetas en lo alto de la duna por la que habían llegado por la tarde, y al menos treinta que bajaban a todo correr por la ladera.

—¡Despierta a Makoto! —gritó Haruka, sin preocuparse por comprobar si Rin seguía su orden. Entró en la tienda de Kisumi y lo zarandeó sin muchos miramientos.

—Qué… ¿Haru?

—Nos atacan.

.

Makoto estaba adormilado cuando salió de su tienda tras Rin, pero le bastó mirar alrededor para espabilarse del todo.

¿Cuántos eran? Estaba seguro de que más que ellos; vio por el rabillo del ojo a Haruka y Kisumi avanzar para encararse con los hombres que bajaban antes de que llegaran al campamento, y luego se fijó en Rin, que tenía la mirada clavada en las figuras que se adivinaban en la cima de la duna. Makoto se mordió el labio al fijarse en las flechas clavadas en el suelo.

No tardó en recomponerse, sin embargo. Al menos por fuera. Estaban en peligro, ahora no era el momento de andarse con remilgos. Makoto volvió a entrar en la tienda y cogió un sable antes de seguir a sus amigos.

—¡Espera! —Rin se acercó a él, tropezando con la cadena que unía sus grilletes—. Quítame esto —le pidió—. Seré más útil si puedo moverme.

—Te lo he dicho: la llave la tiene Haru —explicó Makoto por enésima vez desde que salieran de Tar Shai, y cuando Rin echó a correr en pos de su amigo no pudo evitar preguntarse si el Príncipe lograría convencerlo. Hasta el momento, se había negado incluso antes de que Makoto terminase de formular su petición.

Pero no tenía tiempo para eso. El resto de sus hombres estaban ya preparados, armados, y Makoto los guio hacia la base de la duna, donde ya empezaban a llegar los primeros bandidos, por una vez sin vacilar pese a que detestaba la violencia más incluso que Haruka.

El cual, por cierto, estaba a la cabeza del grupo, luchando con más dagas que manos contra uno de los asaltantes entre una nueva lluvia de flechas. A unos metros, Rin lo observaba con una expresión de profunda frustración, obviamente dudando entre ayudar o quedarse quieto para evitar estorbar.

Makoto no tardó en encontrarse ocupado con otro tipo. Era mucho más bajo que él, pero lo que le faltaba en complexión física lo compensaba en velocidad; Makoto estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio en un esfuerzo por no perderlo de vista.

La brisa proveniente del lago le trajo las voces de Haruka y Rin.

—¡Ahora no! —escuchó protestar a su amigo.

—¡Sólo necesito la maldita llave! ¡No puedo luchar con los grilletes!

—¡Estoy…ocupado!

Makoto acertó una estocada en la pierna de su adversario y atinó a ver cómo la cadena que unía los grilletes de Rin alcanzaba al tipo con el que estaba luchando Haruka en la espalda, incapacitándolo para seguir luchando. Antes de acudir en ayuda de Kisumi, que se las estaba viendo con tres bandidos, percibió cómo su amigo lanzaba algo que el Príncipe cogió al vuelo.

Apenas dos segundos más tarde, Haruka estaba a su lado, corriendo hacia Kisumi.

—Le has dado la llave —observó Makoto.

Recibió un gruñido como respuesta.

No pudieron hablar durante mucho más. El resto de bandidos estaba llegando, y pronto la mejor opción fue emplear sus energías defendiéndose en lugar de charlando. Al principio, Haruka se mantuvo cerca de Makoto, cubriéndole la espalda y coordinando sus acciones con las de su amigo sin necesidad de palabras para ponerse de acuerdo, pero no tardaron en verse rodeados. El joven se iba alejando con cada enemigo que caía al suelo, y Makoto no habría podido seguirlo aunque lo hubiese intentado.

Se dio cuenta entonces, mientras extraía la hoja del sable del hombro de un bandido caído, de que no había visto a Rin desde que Haruka le había dado la llave. Había supuesto que el joven se iría a un lugar más seguro para quitarse los grilletes… pero aún no regresaba. Tenía la impresión de que Haruka, que en ese momento estaba viéndoselas con dos hombres al mismo tiempo, también era consciente de ello.

Makoto se mordió el labio y se dirigió hacia su amigo, dispuesto a echarle una mano, pero un tipo enorme se interpuso en su camino. El joven gruñó antes de lanzar una patada que el hombre esquivó. A Makoto le sorprendió la agilidad con la que evitó sus siguientes ataques, también, tanto como el hecho de que se estuviese alejando de Haruka con cada golpe fallido.

También falló la siguiente estocada cuando, por encima del hombro de su adversario, vio a Haruka caer.

El grito que escapó de su garganta sangraba miedo, preocupación, pero también sorpresa: nunca habían herido a Haruka en un asalto. Se suponía que su amigo era el mejor, el miembro más infalible del grupo… no tenía sentido que se derrumbase como una casa vieja, no había lógica alguna en que no se pusiese en pie de nuevo.

Sólo un dolor agudo en el brazo logró devolver a Makoto a la realidad; apretando los dientes, retrocedió mientras su oponente sacaba el puñal de la carne y cargó contra él, agradeciendo que no hubiera sido el otro brazo, pero seguía mirando a Haruka por el rabillo del ojo. La flecha que parecía enterrada en su pecho le gritó lo que acababa de ocurrir; no obstante, ver que, incluso en el suelo, se movía, lo tranquilizó un tanto, permitiéndole concentrarse de nuevo en su propia lucha.

Pese a la certeza de que, al menos de momento, Haruka seguía con vida, Makoto no podía poner toda su fuerza en la pelea. Sus movimientos eran automáticos, casi instintivos tras tantas trifulcas, y su mente estaba concentrada en llegar junto a su amigo cuanto antes.

Por fin, hundió el sable en el estómago del hombre, girándose hacia Haruka antes incluso de que el tipo cayera, y lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Otro bandido se acercaba al joven; quizá se había librado de él en una confrontación anterior y lo reconoció, porque no vaciló mientras corría hacia él. Makoto sabía que, por mucho que se apresurase, no llegaría a tiempo para proteger a su amigo…

Pero algo detuvo el avance del hombre. Salido de no se sabía dónde, Rin prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él con un grito inarticulado, por fin libre de los grilletes. Se movía con una gracia pasmosa, como si en lugar de pelear estuviese bailando, y Makoto comprendió entonces qué había querido decir Haruka al narrarle su aventura en Tar Shai: Rin quizá no estuviese hecho para gobernar un pueblo, pero desde luego había en él un talento nato para atacar y defenderse.

El joven salió de su trance cuando Haruka se movió de nuevo; corrió hacia su amigo y se agachó junto a él, las manos temblando cuando las posó en sus hombros. La ropa estaba empapada de sangre alrededor del punto donde estaba clavada la flecha, bajo la clavícula, y Makoto no se atrevió a sacarla, al menos no mientras no tuviera a mano algo para detener la hemorragia aún mayor que se produciría cuando lo hiciera.

Haruka parecía luchar desesperadamente contra la inconsciencia, parpadeando cada pocos segundos y tratando de hablar, pero no lograba formular ninguna palabra que Makoto pudiese entender.

—Vamos… —incorporó a Haruka y trató de pasar el brazo de su amigo por su hombro, pero el joven intentó resistirse—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Haruka miró alrededor; tenía la mirada desenfocada y Makoto dudaba que fuese del todo consciente de su entorno, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando algo.

—¿Rin…? —murmuró finalmente.

Makoto se giró. Era fácil adivinar por dónde iba el Príncipe; había un rastro de personas inconscientes –o eso suponía– tras él.

—Está bien —le aseguró a Haruka. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirarlo, comprendió que su amigo no lo había oído. Con la cabeza gacha por la falta de fuerzas, parecía un títere al que le han cortado las cuerdas.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: En esta vida pasan cosas buenas y malas y siempre es más divertido escribir las malas.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	7. Capítulo VI

Gracias a **Yuun Kingdom**, **ninashark**, **June JK**, **Moony Stark**, **The Lonely Darkness**, **Jade Edaj**, **Flying Snark** y **Crazy Lissi** por sus reviews

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

.

Rin se sentía fuera de lugar.

Escuchaba los pasos de los hombres de Makoto en el exterior de la tienda, percibía sin distinguir las palabras llenas de un consuelo vacío que se dirigían los unos a los otros, pero no se atrevía a salir. Porque no tenía derecho a verlos, a compartir su duelo; él no era más que un extraño en ese grupo, y no podía entender lo que habían perdido.

Dos muertos y cuatro heridos. Eso se habían llevado los ladrones, a pesar de no haber tocado la mercancía. Los amigos más cercanos de los fallecidos discutían sobre la mejor ceremonia para despedirse de ellos; al parecer en sus ciudades natales la costumbre no era incinerar los cadáveres, sino enterrarlos. No tenían fuerza para llegar a una conclusión, sin embargo; y fue Makoto el que, con voz tremendamente cansada, decidió seguir el ritual con el que sus amigos muertos habían crecido.

Rin se reclinó en la tela de la tienda, concentrándose en la respiración casi inaudible que trataba de continuar a menos de un metro de él mientras observaba las sombras titilantes que proyectaba la lámpara de aceite.

El asalto no había durado mucho, pero el Príncipe estaba agotado; en la oscuridad de la noche, había tardado demasiado tiempo en encontrar el hueco para meter la llave que le había dado Haruka y librarse de los grilletes. Para cuando había estado en condiciones de unirse a la lucha, no se podía hacer nada por los caídos; sólo había atinado a proteger a Haruka cuando el joven había sido alcanzado por la flecha, en un intento desesperado por evitar que su nombre se sumase a la lista de muertos.

Aun así, Haruka no las tenía todas consigo. Pese al cuidado que había puesto Aiichiro atendiendo su herida, había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre, y la palidez de su rostro, que hacía que el negro de su pelo estuviese fuera de lugar, no era el mejor augurio; la infusión de amapola que le habían obligado a beber no parecía ser suficiente para aliviar el dolor, pero tampoco le permitía despertar del todo, por lo que el joven se mantenía en una duermevela intranquila de la que a veces intentaba salir murmurando frases ininteligibles.

En ese momento, sin embargo, parecía estar intentando dormirse; la mano que aferraba la manta con que Makoto se había asegurado de arroparlo había relajado su agarre, y sus párpados estaban laxos, dejando ver una rendija blanca entre ellos. Rin comprendió, observando el irregular y apenas perceptible movimiento de su pecho, que respirar hondo debía de hacer que le doliera la herida.

Rin sabía que su presencia tampoco era exactamente bienvenida por Haruka, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Al menos, podía vigilarlo y avisar a Aiichiro si se producía algún cambio significativo en su condición, o darle agua si pedía –lo cual, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, era una opción bastante probable. Rin prefería cualquier cosa antes que tener que ser testigo directo de una pena que no le pertenecía.

Pasó mucho rato antes de que tuviese algo que hacer, tanto que el joven casi se había rendido al sueño cuando un débil quejido interrumpió el silencio.

Rin abrió los ojos de par en par. Haruka también intentaba despegar los párpados, con bastante menos éxito, y emitió otro sonido inarticulado, pero ciertamente angustiado.

—No pasa nada —lo tranquilizó Rin. O, al menos, lo intentó. Haruka giró la cabeza hacia él, su mirada turbia y confundida. El Príncipe lo incorporó antes de acercarle un cántaro pequeño a los labios, satisfecho cuando el joven aceptó varios tragos de agua antes de girar la cabeza, y lo dejó tumbado de nuevo—. ¿Mejor?

Haruka volvió a mirarlo. Había más determinación que antes en sus ojos; estaba más despierto.

—Los… bandidos… —se las ingenió para decir.

—Los que quedaban vivos han huido —explicó Rin—. Han muerto dos de tus amigos.

El rostro del joven se quedó aún más blanco al escuchar la información. Trató de moverse, pero estaba demasiado débil para que Rin se preocupase por algo más que la posibilidad de que se hiciese daño; apenas pudo levantar la cabeza de la almohada unos centímetros antes de dejarla caer de nuevo.

—Makoto —susurró.

—No, Rin —replicó él. Haruka sacudió la cabeza, y el Príncipe se arrepintió de la broma al percatarse de la genuina preocupación del joven—. Él está bien —aclaró—. Creo que los que han muerto se llamaban Takuya y Kazuki. Makoto también está herido, pero no es nada grave. De hecho, está ahí fuera dando órdenes.

El efecto de sus palabras fue instantáneo: Haruka dejó de moverse, cerró los ojos y trató de respirar hondo, pero su inspiración se cortó con un jadeo. Despegó los párpados de nuevo, y Rin estuvo tentado de darle más infusión; cuanto más cerca del sueño estuviese, menos dolor sentiría.

—Los grilletes —comentó Haruka entonces. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de la habitual irritación en su voz.

—Tú me has dado la llave, ahora no te enfades —protestó Rin—. Además, creo que he sido el más eficiente ahí fuera, teniendo en cuenta que he estado menos tiempo. Lo cual es bueno para vosotros. Y para ti, a menos que quisieras que ese tipo te rematara.

—No pasaría nada —Haruka parecía estar librando una batalla contra cada palabra, forzando los sonidos a salir de su garganta—. Pero gracias.

Durante varios minutos, sólo la respiración laboriosa de Haruka y las voces de los demás fuera de la tienda interrumpieron el silencio. El joven tenía la cabeza girada hacia Rin, aunque más que verlo parecía tener la mirada fija en un punto vacío entre ambos. Rin no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento cuando se percató de que incluso los labios de Haruka habían perdido su color, despertando su atención y haciendo que lo observase largamente.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Rin, notando cómo el color subía a sus mejillas. Haruka sacudió la cabeza, pero no dejó de mirarlo—. Haru… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Haruka no se movió, y no fue hasta ese momento que Rin se dio cuenta de lo había llamado por su nombre. Se mordió el labio; sabía que era frecuente que la gente se molestara cuando alguien se tomaba tales confianzas sin permiso, pero no había podido evitarlo. Llevaba semanas escuchando a todo el mundo referirse a Haruka así; de hecho, Rin sólo sabía que _Haru_ no era su nombre porque Kisumi se lo había dicho en una ocasión.

Sabiendo que esperar a que el joven respondiese llevaría mucho tiempo, Rin decidió arriesgarse de todas formas.

—¿Cómo me reconociste? —Haruka frunció el ceño, extrañado—. Cuando intenté acercarme a vuestro campamento —aclaró.

Vio cómo la mano que reposaba sobre la manta se cerraba en un puño, y lo interpretó como una mala señal. Aunque, por otro lado, Haruka no había apartado la mirada. Volvía a no fijarse en lo que había a su alrededor, Rin lo veía en sus ojos, pero no estaba negándose a responder la pregunta.

—No te acuerdas —susurró finalmente. Parecía decepcionado—. No es justo.

—No… No sé a qué te refieres —replicó Rin—. ¿Es porque alguna vez estuviste en Palacio?

Haruka se encogió un poco, como si la pregunta le hiriese físicamente.

—El acto. Cuando murió el Sultán… Todos teníamos que ir —explicó. Rin no tardó en comprender el momento al que se refería; entornó los ojos, tratando de recordar qué había ocurrido aquel día—. Pero pasó algo. Tenía que ir con mi abuela, y vi a otro niño. De mi edad. No sabía sujetar la daga…

Su relato se cortó con un quejido, pero Rin apenas lo oyó.

El recuerdo, que de niño había enterrado en su memoria a los pocos días de aquel suceso –que más tarde le explicaron que había sido un atentado contra su vida, la de su madre y la de su hermana–, demasiado ocupado con el duelo por la muerte de su padre, regresó con la explicación incompleta de Haruka, y con él la imagen de aquel chiquillo indiferente al que había amenazado para obtener la información necesaria para regresar a Palacio.

—Así que eras tú —musitó. Claro que era él; Rin comprendió en ese momento la extraña familiaridad que había sentido cuando Haruka lo había mirado de cerca tras descubrirlo acercándose a su campamento.

—Te ayudé —la respiración de Haruka se había vuelto más irregular, menos efectiva—. Y los mataron.

Algo se atascó en la garganta de Rin. Sabía que no haría ningún bien preguntando, que sería más prudente hablar con Makoto, pero las palabras se le escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Tus padres… ¿Los ejecutaron por intentar matarme?

Haruka se libró de responder gracias a Makoto, que los sobresaltó a ambos al entrar en la tienda. El joven cerró los ojos con fuerza y Rin volvió a recostarse contra la tela; durante la conversación no había sido consciente de que se acercaba a Haruka.

—¿Cómo está? —quiso saber Makoto. Su amigo abrió los ojos al instante, fijándolos en él—. Oh, despierto —observó. Se sentó a su lado—. ¿Te duele mucho? Hay más infusión… —Haruka negó con la cabeza, paseando la mirada por Makoto y deteniéndose en el brazo que llevaba en cabestrillo—. No es nada —aseguró Makoto—. ¿Quieres agua?

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Rin, Makoto cogió el recipiente con infusión de amapola y lo acercó a la boca de su amigo; Haruka debía de estar realmente sediento tras hablar con el Príncipe, porque tardó tres tragos en percatarse de que lo que estaba bebiendo no era agua. Miró a Makoto con reproche antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar lo inevitable, claramente indignado.

—Eso es trampa —comentó Rin, aún boquiabierto ante la total ausencia de duda con que Makoto había engañado a Haruka.

El joven apartó la mirada, algo avergonzado.

—Es la única manera de que duerma —explicó—. Haru no admitiría que le duele algo aunque le arrancaran una pierna.

.

Toda Al-Dimah estaba a oscuras.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que había anochecido, desde que la ciudad se había ido a dormir. Sólo los guardias, los criados y unos pocos nobles que disfrutaban de la actuación de Nagisa y sus compañeros estaban despiertos.

Y la Princesa.

No lo hacía porque quisiera. De hecho, no había nada que necesitase más que recuperar el sueño que llevaba perdiendo desde antes de la marcha de su hermano; sin embargo, las pesadillas seguían rompiendo sus noches, dejándola temblorosa e incapaz de volver a dormirse, acariciando a su gata y envidiando su vida sencilla de cazar, comer y dormir. Ser una persona era mucho más complicado, y además los culpables de ello pertenecían a su propia especie.

Gou se rindió cuando la luna estuvo más alta en el cielo. Casi llena. Como cuando su hermano se había marchado; confirmar que había pasado un mes desde la última vez que viese a Rin la mareó. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separados.

_Está bien_, se dijo, aunque desde que había oído la noticia de que lo tenían retenido algo en su interior dolía cuando se mezclaba con el deseo de que Rei no lo encontrase. No sabía qué era lo más conveniente en ese momento, y tampoco sabía si eso era lo mejor para ella y Rin. Y no saber era una de las peores sensaciones que conocía.

Fue en ese punto cuando se rindió; demasiado alterada para ponerse algo sobre el sobrio camisón blanco, bajó de la cama y salió de sus aposentos con pasos temblorosos.

Afortunadamente, no encontró a nadie por los pasillos; sólo en una zona en la que convergían cuatro corredores escuchó que alguien se acercaba, y se apresuró a alejarse con un único objetivo en mente y su orgullo olvidado en la habitación.

Agachó la cabeza al detenerse ante una puerta en concreto, y dio tres golpes secos con los nudillos. La respuesta llegó apenas unos segundos más tarde, como si la persona que la esperaba tampoco pudiese dormir.

—¿Quién va?

Cuando se trataba de un súbdito, era la Princesa Gou y un montón de títulos que había memorizado con seis años porque le sonaban rimbombantes.

Cuando era la habitación de Rin, o la de Sousuke, donde quería entrar, no era más que _Gou_, la eterna hermana pequeña de ambos.

En ese momento, sin embargo, la joven no supo qué responder, así que llamó a la persona a la que había molestado con la voz pequeña de un niño que acaba de tener una pesadilla.

—Mamá —no _madre_, pese a que había olvidado la última vez que la llamase así. _Mamá_, porque a cada segundo que pasaba Gou era más consciente de que sólo era una cría asustada. Apoyó la palma de la mano en la puerta, sintiendo el relieve de los grabados bajo sus dedos temblorosos.

La sensación desapareció con la puerta, y en su lugar quedó la mujer de la que todos decían que Rin y ella eran la viva imagen, cuya expresión pasó de extrañada a preocupada en cuanto se fijó en la joven.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te encuentras bien?

Gou negó con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo pasar? —inquirió con una repentina timidez. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que fuese a los aposentos de la Sultana buscando el consuelo que sólo encontraba en su presencia.

Se encaminó hasta la cama de su madre y se dejó caer en el colchón, una cortina de pelo rojo ocultando su rostro de la mirada de su madre, que se había sentado a su lado.

—¿Has sabido algo de tu hermano?

—No.

—¿Cuándo se pondrá en contacto con nosotros?

La Princesa se enderezó bruscamente. Más por vergüenza que por sorpresa, sin embargo. Ni ella ni Rin habían considerado necesario meter a más gente de la necesaria en el lío que suponía su empresa, pero la Sultana Kaori no era tonta.

Tiró de la tela del camisón y jugueteó con el bajo, sin saber qué decir. Temía un sermón, pero sobre todo temía que su madre no se molestase en reñirle por ese plan que conforme pasaban los días perdía sentido y que en ese momento, desvelada, nerviosa y asustada, le parecía completamente ridículo.

—No lo sé —se mordió el labio—. Cuando yo lo sustituya oficialmente… la noticia correrá por el desierto rápidamente, y él lo sabrá… Pero si es cierto que lo han apresado eso no importa… y todo el Consejo me odia…

No se dio cuenta de que empezaba a llorar, pero cuando su madre la abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí comprendió que lo que estaba humedeciendo el camisón de la mujer eran sus lágrimas. La Sultana no dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo amago de detener a Gou cuando las frases de la joven se fragmentaron en grupos de palabras inconexos.

No sabía nada de Rin. El interrogatorio de Sousuke probablemente había sido una pesadilla para el joven y había sido por su culpa, por su ambición. No era lo suficientemente buena, nunca podía bajar la guardia porque ser mujer era suficientemente malo para que además mostrase debilidad. El Consejo ni siquiera la tendría en cuenta llegado el momento. Preferían darle el trono a un completo desconocido. Estaba enamorándose más de Nagisa cada vez que lo veía y eso sólo complicaba las cosas, pero le aterraba perderlo de vista.

La Sultana lo escuchó todo, sin hacer nada más que acariciar el pelo de su hija y depositar un beso en su cabeza cuando Gou se quedó sin nada más que decir, llorando como una niña pequeña en el regazo de su madre.

—Gou, quiero que abras esas orejas y me escuches —dijo, cuando los sollozos de la Princesa se calmaron un tanto—. Te sorprendería saber cuánta gente en el Palacio te apoya. Muchas personas os han visto crecer, a ti y a tu hermano, y basta miraros para ver que eres tú quien tiene sangre de Reina.

A Gou le sorprendió que su madre utilizara el título que había ostentado en su tierra natal.

—Pero soy mujer. Y aquí sólo pueden gobernar los hombres.

La Sultana suspiró.

—Has nacido para ser Reina. Rin nunca ha tenido temple de Sultán; vuestro padre lo supo desde que erais pequeños. ¿Por qué, si no, crees que has aprendido tanto como tu hermano? No es algo que hagan generalmente aquí. Y Toraichi tenía muchos defectos, pero no se equivocó con vosotros.

Gou se acurrucó más entre los brazos de su madre. Sousuke le había dicho más de una vez que tenía capacidad más que suficiente de ser Sultana, pero escucharlo de los labios de la mujer a la que quería y admiraba era reconfortante. Hacía que se sintiese más segura de sí misma, que lo que nunca estaba segura de tener fuese real.

—¿Estás enfadada? —murmuró, ya sin llorar—. No te dijimos nada porque no queríamos causar problemas…

—Lo supe desde que no viniste a mi dormitorio después de que tu hermano se marchara —explicó su madre—. Ante el resto del Consejo eres una buena hermana preocupada, sin embargo —la tranquilizó—. Pero sabía que si te preguntaba sólo te angustiarías más.

Gou asintió.

—Lo siento —tras haberse dejado los ojos secos, la ansiedad había desaparecido también, dejando una estela de somnolencia—. ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

—Dudo que eso sea una buena idea —respondió su madre—. Eres una Sultana, no una niña que ha tenido una pesadilla.

Gou se preguntó por qué no podía ser ambas cosas. En ese momento se sentía más pequeña que nunca.

Pero su madre tenía razón, de modo que se despidió de ella con un abrazo y regresó a sus aposentos.

.

Durante horas, Haruka no hizo nada salvo observar el techo de la tienda.

A veces lo veía, y admiraba la forma en que la luz del sol se filtraba entre la tela y acariciaba su piel, demasiado débil para arañar siquiera. En otras ocasiones, su visión se emborronaba y su mente le mostraba recuerdos en su hogar; y entonces tenía que luchar contra sus pulmones para mantener su respiración tranquila, reprimiendo los quejidos que amenazaban con escapar de sus labios cuando su hombro ardía como si alguien hubiese encendido una hoguera en el fondo de la herida, y un dolor más intenso del que llevaba horas ronroneando se extendía por su cuerpo.

No obstante, cuando escuchó cómo alguien entraba en la tienda, estaba intentando dormir. Giró la cabeza hacia la entrada, una tranquilidad inusual invadiéndolo al percatarse de que se trataba de Makoto.

Su amigo se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en la frente.

—No tienes fiebre —observó. Haruka no se movió—. ¿Tienes sed?

—¿Me darás agua de verdad? —Makoto tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse mientras apartaba la mano.

—Sólo si también comes algo.

Haruka clavó la mirada en el techo de nuevo.

—No tengo hambre.

—Necesitas comer —insistió Makoto—. ¿Cómo esperas recuperarte sin meterte nada en el cuerpo?

La reacción instintiva, cerrar las manos en puños, vino antes que el recuerdo. Haruka se vio de nuevo herido, notó las lágrimas que no había podido derramar escociéndole en los ojos, los gritos encerrados en su garganta, arañando el lugar donde en los días anteriores sólo habían nacido alaridos de dolor. Y vio a un Makoto más joven, más asustado, a su lado, y casi sintió el calor de la mano del otro niño aferrando la suya.

"No puedes quedarte así", había dicho. "Si no comes te morirás".

"¿Dejará de doler?" Haruka no había sido capaz de pensar en nada más que el inmenso malestar que era todo lo que podía sentir.

"Sí, pero no te curarás", y Haruka había cogido, por fin, la primera uva del plato.

Haruka sabía que habría muerto muchas veces si no hubiera tenido a Makoto a su lado.

—Vale —cedió.

Makoto le ayudó a incorporarse, haciendo una pequeña torre de cojines con su brazo ileso para que Haruka se apoyase en ella. Tras darle agua –de verdad–, el joven salió de la tienda para regresar unos minutos más tarde con fruta y pescado, y Haruka se resignó a ser alimentado; su brazo izquierdo le hacía ver las estrellas cada vez que lo movía, y pese a que era diestro las manos le temblaban, quizá precisamente porque llevaba casi un día sin comer.

—Hemos enterrado a Takuya y Kazuki —le informó Makoto en voz baja. Haruka apartó la mirada, forzándose a masticar y tragar el pedazo de chumbo que tenía en la boca.

—¿Quién más está herido? —inquirió tras unos segundos.

—Momo —respondió Makoto—. Recibió un corte bastante feo en el muslo, aunque Ai lo tiene controlado. El resto tienen arañazos y moretones. Excepto Rin —agregó, como si acabara de acordarse.

Haruka se sumió en un silencio hosco. Makoto había incluido a Rin en su mermado grupo con una facilidad insultante.

Y él recordaba la conversación que habían mantenido antes del ataque, recordaba haberle dado las llaves para que hiciese algo útil; llevaba toda la noche tratando de asimilar que la sombra que había pasado sobre él para evitarle una muerte segura era el Príncipe, y estaba casi seguro de que no había soñado su conversación de madrugada.

Pero Rin no era uno de los suyos. Haruka se negaba a que lo fuera.

—Dejémoslo.

—¿Eh? —Makoto parecía confundido.

—A Rin. No volverá a Palacio; lo mejor será que lo dejemos cuando lleguemos a Zukat.

Su amigo se mordió el labio.

—Haru… —empezó, inseguro—. ¿Qué ha pasado con tu idea de matarlo?

Haruka detestaba con frecuencia la facilidad que tenía Makoto para saber lo que estaba pensando, pero en ese momento era puro odio lo que sentía.

Un doloroso latigazo se extendió desde su hombro como un relámpago cuando intentó mover el brazo para rechazar el siguiente trozo de fruta, tan intensa que le cortó la respiración durante unos instantes. Giró la cabeza, parpadeando para eliminar los puntitos de colores que emborronaban su visión, tratando de evitar vomitar lo poco que había comido.

—No… no quiero matarlo —declaró, cerrando los ojos para evitar marearse aún más—. Anoche me salvó la vida.

_Y se llevó la de ellos_.

Haruka no quería pensar en ello. No, porque por mucho que lo detestara Rin no había huido aprovechando la confusión del ataque, porque a ratos escuchaba su voz proveniente del exterior, aún ahí pese a que ya no tenía los grilletes. Y porque si no hubiese sido por el Príncipe, ahora Haruka no tendría que recuperarse sólo de una herida de flecha. Los cadáveres no sanaban.

Pero tampoco podía ignorar que era Rin la persona cuya muerte habían querido sus padres, y aún buscaban otros tantos como ellos. Que, de haberlo conseguido, de haber acabado con la inhumanidad de la Guardia de Palacio, con los impuestos desorbitados del Sultán, Haruka nunca hubiera tenido que pasar años dependiendo de la buena voluntad de los padres de Makoto.

Y que era _él_ el motivo por el que nunca lo lograron.

No Rin, ni la Guardia de Palacio. Ni siquiera el anciano de la Torre de Justicia cuya voz aún resonaba en sus pesadillas.

Haruka.

—Haru, ¿estás bien? —el joven miró a Makoto, que parecía preocupado—. Estás blanco…

—No quiero que Rin se quede —la voz de Haruka sonó como el chirrido de unas bisagras oxidadas—. Es su culpa.

La expresión de Makoto se tornó triste, delatando que había comprendido de qué hablaba.

—No, no lo es —replicó. Haruka negó con la cabeza fervientemente, intentando convencerse de que su amigo mentía—. Tampoco la tuviste tú —le aseguró—. Sólo erais niños.

Haruka apretó los dientes. Sabía que no podía esperar nada diferente de Makoto; el joven era incapaz de ver el lado malo de las personas la mayor parte del tiempo. Además, él no sabía cómo Haruka había conocido a Rin; nunca se lo había contado, quizá por el temor de admitir en voz alta su culpabilidad, quizá porque el periplo de Haruka para llegar a la posada de su abuela resultaba trivial en comparación con lo que había ocurrido después.

—Es _su_ culpa —insistió. A lo mejor, si lo repetía mucho, lograría que fuera cierto—. Quiero que se vaya —Makoto apartó la mirada—. Por favor.

Sólo quería perder de vista a Rin, calmar su conciencia y continuar la parodia de vida que llevaba.

Sólo necesitaba seguir engañándose.

.

Incluso tras escuchar varias veces la historia del hombre que había visto al futuro Sultán en Tar Shai, Rei seguía encontrando algo que no cuadraba.

No dudaba de que su testigo hubiese visto realmente al Príncipe. Su descripción era tremendamente acertada, por no hablar de que simplemente su cabello era un rasgo lo suficientemente distintivo. Podía creer fácilmente que alguien lo estuviese manteniendo cautivo; no era la primera vez que la familia real sufría un atentado.

Lo que no terminaba de encajar era el detalle de que el Príncipe no hubiese opuesto resistencia. Rei jamás se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a él y no lo conocía personalmente, pero había pasado el tiempo suficiente en Palacio como para saber que era un hombre de voluntad fuerte. Le resultaba difícil imaginarlo siguiendo a su captor sin protestar, y el hecho de que nadie hubiese visto ningún signo de lesión lo complicaba todo aún más. Si no colaboraba por temor a las represalias de negarse… ¿entonces por qué lo hacía?

_A menos que…_

Rei no había olvidado las palabras de la Princesa; de hecho, seguía tratando de encontrarles un sentido. Y lo más parecido a una explicación coherente que se le ocurría para ellas, y para todo lo ocurrido desde el cumpleaños de la joven, era que quizá la desaparición del futuro Sultán no fuese un accidente.

Y, a diferencia de los ministros y los criados, no creía que la Princesa fuese capaz de quitar de en medio a su propio hermano por interponerse entre ella y la posibilidad de gobernar, pero la idea de que el Príncipe también tuviese algo que decir en todo eso no resultaba tan descabellada.

—Capitán —Rei alzó la mirada de los pergaminos en los que había garabateado los datos obtenidos hasta el momento para encontrar a uno de los soldados—. Hemos investigado la lista de las caravanas que salieron de Tar Shai después de que ese tipo viese al Príncipe.

—Todos los días salen decenas de ellas; ese dato no ayudará mucho —apuntó Rei.

—De hecho, hay algo que sí puede sernos útil —replicó el soldado—. La mayoría de las caravanas salieron, como es habitual, por la mañana; sin embargo, hay tres que partieron a media tarde.

Rei se subió las gafas, interesado. No era muy común comenzar un viaje cuando el sol caía de pleno.

—¿Adónde fueron?

—Una a Zukat, otra a Al-Dimah y la tercera a las montañas de Myreth —respondió el soldado—. Lo curioso es que la que se dirige a Zukat… bueno, llevan un esclavo. Y el encargado de la Puerta Oeste está convencido de que parecía demasiado bien alimentado para ser simplemente eso.

Rei enarcó una ceja, dividido entre el escepticismo y la ira. ¿Cómo osaba el Príncipe hacerse pasar por un simple esclavo?

—No es ninguna garantía de que sea lo que buscamos —comentó finalmente. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, cansado.

Llevaban dos días en Tar Shai, y sabía que si quería encontrar al Príncipe debía actuar rápido. Y, aunque era probable que esa senda no los llevase por ningún sitio, era mejor que nada.

—¿Seguiremos investigando, o…?

Rei negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos una pista. Puede que no nos lleve a ninguna parte, pero es un hilo del que tirar. Lo peor que puede pasar es que tengamos que regresar para seguir investigando.

»Diles a los hombres que se preparen. Partiremos esta tarde.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Se me ha echado la facultad encima, y luego tuve un par de días de productividad menos nueve. En fin, espero que os haya gustado.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


	8. Capítulo VII

Gracias a **Jade Edaj**, **The Lonely Darkness**, **Yuun Kingdom**, **untouchrk**, **June JK**, **Macka**, **Bea1258**, **Crazy Lissi** y **MoonyStark** por sus reviews. Y a la gente tímida que ha puesto el fic en alertas y favoritos también.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

.

Gou supo, cuando llamaron a la puerta de sus aposentos de madrugada, que le esperaba una noche larga.

Quizá por eso mismo se tomó su tiempo antes de abrir. Buscó un camisón más elegante que el jirón de tela gastada del que se negaba a deshacerse, abrió la ventana para que Oasis pudiese regresar a la habitación cuando quisiese y se peinó el cabello para no dar la impresión de que había estado peleando con alguien. Sólo cuando terminó de desenredarse las puntas y su reflejo le pareció presentable abrió la puerta.

Como había supuesto, cinco miembros de la Guardia de Palacio, junto a varios ministros, la esperaban al otro lado.

—Princesa, el Consejo ha decidido de forma unánime arrestaros por traición a vuestro hermano, el Príncipe Rin. Se os acusa de ser la mano responsable de la desaparición de Su Alteza, así como de conspirar para ocupar el lugar que le corresponde desde su nacimiento.

Sousuke se lo había advertido, pero eso no aplacó la ira de Gou, a duras penas contenida. ¿Cómo se atrevían a acusarla de desearle mal a su hermano? ¿Realmente estaba ante los hombres en los que su padre había confiado, que los habían visto crecer a ella y a Rin?

—Ambas acusaciones son falsas —declaró, con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

—Es lo que todos deseamos, Alteza —replicó el ministro de Finanzas, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa sarcástica que hizo que a Gou le hirviera la sangre.

—¿Cuál será el procedimiento?

—Al tratarse de vos, no será necesario trasladaros a la Torre de Justicia —respondió el hombre—. Permaneceréis en vuestros aposentos mientras se investiga la desaparición del Príncipe, proceso que como mucho se demorará una luna. No se os negará la comunicación con el exterior mientras tanto. Si, como decís, sois inocente, se retirarán todos los cargos. Si no… el Consejo procederá a juzgaros.

Fue eso, más que las acusaciones, más que la estúpida sonrisita del ministro, lo que dejó a Gou completamente desarmada. La joven tuvo que contenerse para evitar mostrar el miedo que la invadió al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿El Consejo? —repitió, pese a que lo había oído perfectamente—. ¿Eso no es competencia del Círculo de Ley?

El Consejo no juzgaba. El Consejo tomaba decisiones respecto al gobierno de la nación, debatía acerca del proceder más adecuado. Era el Círculo de Ley el organismo encargado de quienes infringían la Ley o estaban acusados de ello.

—Lo que ocurra con el trono es un asunto de Estado, Alteza —explicó el ministro de Finanzas con calma.

Gou no se movió. Le costó trabajo asentir, y sus dedos apenas atinaron a cerrarse en torno al pomo de la puerta cuando la cerró. Incluso sus pulmones parecían haber olvidado su función; todo lo que podía pensar era en lo estúpida que había sido al pasar por alto la posibilidad de que el Consejo jugase esa carta contra ella.

Porque las decisiones del Círculo eran inapelables, pero justas. En cambio, el Consejo se las ingeniaría para sacar de la nada pruebas que demostraban que Gou quería borrar a su hermano del mapa y no tendría reparos en juzgarla en base a mentiras.

.

El mermado grupo de mercaderes pasó cuatro días más en el oasis; pese a que todos querían abandonar ese lugar cuanto antes, no podían transportar a los heridos hasta que su condición mejorase lo suficiente como para que fuesen capaces de, al menos, mantenerse en pie por sí mismos.

Makoto pasó las jornadas organizando redadas para rastrear el oasis en busca de los bandidos, vigilando con mil ojos todas las noches y asegurándose de que Haruka comiese. El humor del joven no había hecho más que empeorar desde el ataque, y pese a que gracias a los cuidados de Makoto y Aiichiro sus mejillas habían recuperado bastante color se limitaba a sumirse en silencios taciturnos de los que era casi imposible sacarlo.

Makoto descubrió parte del motivo del mal humor de su amigo cuando entró en la tienda y lo descubrió abrazado a sí mismo con un solo brazo, apretando los dientes mientras trataba de sujetar correctamente un cuchillo con la mano izquierda.

—Deja eso —se apresuró a decir, cogiendo el arma y obligando a Haruka a recostarse en las almohadas de nuevo. El joven no lo miró—. No tengas prisa.

—No puedo levantar el brazo —musitó Haruka.

Makoto suspiró.

—Claro que no; debe de dolerte —razonó—. Espera a que se te cure; en cuanto cicatrice un poco será más fácil.

Haruka no replicó, y Makoto comprendió que su temor se debía a la posibilidad de que se produjese otro ataque antes de que se recuperase de su lesión. No podía culparlo, aunque por otro lado debería tener más fe en sus compañeros. Y en Rin, que había resultado ser una compañía valiosa.

Como si hubiese oído sus pensamientos, el joven volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Rin?

Makoto se mordió el labio.

—Haru, no es tan… —se detuvo al percatarse del extraño destello en los ojos de Haruka.

—Tú también quieres que se vaya —dijo el joven.

Makoto despegó los labios, pero volvió a cerrarlos menos de un segundo después. Era cierto, tanto como el hecho de que tener al Príncipe fugado con ellos a la larga no les traería más que problemas, pero el joven no podía evitar sentir que dejar a Rin en la próxima ciudad no estaba bien.

Sin embargo, era preferible eso antes que el deseo de Haruka de acabar con su vida. Makoto no había tardado en comprender que el motivo por el que su amigo había pospuesto, día tras día, la tarea de matar al Príncipe, era que, en realidad, no quería hacerlo; pero que Haruka lo admitiese era una sorpresa.

—De acuerdo —cedió—. Está en el lago; ¿quieres venir?

Supo la respuesta antes de que Haruka asintiera; sin decir una palabra, ayudó a su amigo a salir de la tienda. Tuvo la precaución de no caminar demasiado rápido y el tacto de no ofrecer más apoyo al joven; si algo sabía es que Haruka era orgulloso hasta el punto de resultar ridículo.

Cuando llegaron al lago, se sentaron en la misma roca en la que Makoto había hablado a Rin de las cicatrices de Haruka. El Príncipe, ya libre de sus grilletes, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía compañía, y Makoto advirtió, reprimiendo una risita, la mal disimulada envidia que oscurecía el rostro de su amigo mientras lo seguía con la mirada. No podía acusarlo de reaccionar demasiado mal: Haruka había estado queriendo llegar al oasis desde que saliesen de Al-Dimah y ahora no podía nadar gracias a esos bandidos.

Rin tardó varios minutos en verlos, y otro poco más en nadar hacia ellos. Haruka no apartó la mirada de él en todo ese rato; sólo lo hizo cuando el Príncipe salió del agua, sacudiendo la cabeza y salpicándolos mientras se vestía, la ropa empapándose y pegándose a su piel. Curiosamente, parecía estar intentando mirar a cualquier lado menos a Haruka.

Makoto tenía que admitir que en los últimos días había estado bastante callado. Suponía que, al no estar acostumbrado a nada diferente de los lujos con los que se había criado, el asalto le había afectado más que a los demás, pero aun así le resultaba extraño.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó finalmente.

Haruka desarrolló un intenso y repentino interés en una de las altas palmeras que se erguían al otro lado del lago.

—Eh… —Makoto se aclaró la garganta—. Probablemente nos cueste la cabeza —empezó. Notaba la mirada intrigada de Rin taladrándole la cabeza, pero no podía apartar la vista de Haruka si quería seguir hablando; al mismo tiempo, su amigo fingía estar concentrado en la palmera mientras se tensaba por momentos—, pero hemos decidido darte un voto de confianza.

—¿Eso significa que no volveré a llevar grilletes aun cuando Haru se recupere lo suficiente para ponérmelos?

Haruka emitió algo parecido a un gruñido ante el uso de su nombre, pero no dio muestras de querer intervenir en su conversación.

—Más o menos… —Makoto se rascó la cabeza, incómodo. Seguía teniendo la horrible sensación de estar a punto de echar a un familiar de su casa, y la rigidez de Haruka sólo acentuaba esa extraña culpabilidad—. Te dejaremos en Zukat. Con tus cosas y tu dromedario.

Rin tardó unos segundos en replicar.

—¿En serio?

Makoto asintió, y se aventuró a mirarlo.

No parecía contento. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía remotamente aliviado por la perspectiva de recuperar su libertad. Por no estar, ni estaba mirando a Makoto. Tenía los ojos clavados en Haruka, y de alguna manera el jefe del grupo de mercaderes comprendió que Rin _sabía_ que a quien debía dar gracias era a su amigo. Al menos, si tuviese intención de agradecer que iba a librarse de ellos.

Porque Rin no estaba agradecido. Todo él irradiaba rabia, una dirigida únicamente hacia Haruka. Los ojos brillantes, los dientes apretados, los puños cerrados a los costados. Y no era como si Haruka no se percatase de la forma en que el Príncipe lo miraba; había agachado ligeramente la cabeza y dibujaba algo en la arena con un dedo, poniendo demasiada atención para resultar casual.

—Zukat está más lejos del mar que Tar Shai —dijo finalmente. Fue un comentario tan fuera de lugar que logró que Haruka lo mirase—. Podríais haberme dejado allí.

—Entonces no sabíamos si nos acusarías —se excusó Makoto, sin sorprenderse al no conseguir que Rin apartase la mirada de Haruka.

Parecían tan absorbidos en lo que quiera que estuviesen haciendo que el joven sintió la tentación de marcharse y dejar que resolvieran lo que ocurriera entre ellos por sí mismos. No era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación, sin embargo; y precisamente por eso no se movió hasta que Haruka huyó de la mirada de Rin y volvió a observar el agua.

—Bien —escupió el Príncipe, sonando a todo menos a lo que significaba la palabra—. Será un placer perderos de vista —declaró, echando a andar de vuelta al campamento.

Makoto lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre la vegetación. Luego volvió a mirar a Haruka, que había desfigurado su dibujo al coger un puñado de arena con tal fuerza que sus nudillos habían palidecido.

.

Cuando Sousuke llegó a los aposentos de Gou, la encontró dando vueltas por su habitación a tal velocidad que su vestido parecía tener vida propia, enrollándose en sus tobillos cada vez que cambiaba de dirección. La joven se giró al oírlo entrar, ya con los labios separados para exigir una explicación por la osadía de entrar sin llamar, pero cuando se percató de quién era se dejó caer en el diván más cercano, como si hubiese perdido súbitamente toda su energía.

—Calla —pidió en voz baja.

Sousuke se sentó a su lado.

—No he dicho nada.

La joven suspiró.

—Me juzgará el Consejo. Y se encargarán de hacerme quedar como culpable.

Parecía haber envejecido diez años de golpe. Sousuke le acarició el pelo.

—No todo el Consejo está de acuerdo con eso —informó—. Tu madre está reuniendo a quienes no están en contra de que gobiernes.

Gou subió las piernas al diván y se abrazó las rodillas.

—Deben de ser poquísimos —cerró las manos en puños—. Lo he echado todo a perder. Y además ni siquiera sabemos nada de mi hermano.

—Rin está bien —afirmó Sousuke, pese a que no tenía manera de saberlo—. Y esto se arreglará, ya lo verás.

—¿Cómo? —Gou escondió el rostro entre las rodillas—. La única forma que se me ocurre de resolver esto es que Rin vuelva y explique que yo no tuve nada que ver… y entonces él será Sultán.

Sousuke no replicó enseguida.

—Tiene que haber una forma… Quiero decir, aunque él sea Sultán. ¡Su palabra debería contar algo! —protestó.

Gou negó con la cabeza.

—Cualquier cambio que él hiciera entraría en vigor a partir de la siguiente generación. Está en la Ley; si quiere que las mujeres puedan gobernar, la primera sería su hija, no yo.

Parecía estar a punto de perder los nervios, y Sousuke no podía culparla. Lo cierto era que él tampoco era capaz de pensar en una solución adecuada a ese entuerto; la posibilidad menos mala que se le ocurría era que Rin regresara y terminase con el arresto de Gou. Ella no sería Sultana y él se condenaría a un estilo de vida que aborrecía, pero al menos ambos podrían contarlo.

—¿Cuánto queda para el cumpleaños de Rin? —preguntó tras unos minutos.

Gou alzó la mirada.

—Una luna y media. ¿Por qué?

—Estoy pensando —empezó Sousuke— que quizá se pueda hacer algo si Rin regresa antes de que lo coronen —la joven ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad—. Es decir, técnicamente aún estamos en el reinado de vuestro padre, ¿no?

El rostro de la Princesa se iluminó un poco. Sin embargo, la pequeña sonrisa desapareció de su rostro en cuestión de segundos.

—No sabemos dónde está.

—Lo encontrarán —la tranquilizó Sousuke, envolviendo a la joven en un abrazo e intentando creer sus palabras.

.

El sol empezaba a hundirse tras las dunas cuando la voz de Rin alcanzó a Haruka por primera vez desde que se habían puesto en marcha.

El joven no pudo resistir la tentación de girarse para ver al Príncipe entablando conversación con Aiichiro y Momotarou. Había pasado toda la jornada en silencio, y pese a que Haruka no podía negar que había sido el primer día, desde que Rin llegase al campamento, que había pasado tranquilo, y que eso era objetivamente beneficioso para su –esperaba– pronta recuperación, resultaba extraño no oír su continuo parloteo.

Tendría que acostumbrarse, pensó. El incidente del oasis les había retrasado, pero en menos de media luna llegarían a Zukat, donde el camino de Rin se separaría del suyo. Haruka podría deshacerse de los documentos falsos que convertían al Príncipe en su esclavo, dejaría de preocuparse por las consecuencias de que alguien lo reconociese y diese la voz de alarma.

No le gustaba la idea. Sabía que no podía matarlo –no estaba seguro de haber sido capaz en algún momento–, y que tampoco era factible permitir que el joven se quedase con ellos –no sabía si era alivio o desazón el sentimiento que acompañaba a esa idea–, pero al observar cómo Kisumi intervenía en la conversación, cómo Momotarou hacía un comentario en voz baja que arrancó una sonora carcajada al Príncipe, tuvo la efímera certeza de que alejarse de Rin no arreglaría nada.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada, a observar el pelaje de su dromedario. Apretó aún más los dientes cuando cerró el puño con saña alrededor de las riendas y un intenso pinchazo se extendió desde la herida.

Había querido mantener las distancias con el Príncipe desde el principio. _Seguía_ queriendo perderlo de vista, porque Rin seguía siendo la persona a la que sus padres no habían podido matar. Que tuviese el juicio nublado por el hecho de que el joven no sólo no hubiese huido a la menor oportunidad, sino por haberle evitado un destino peor que la herida de su hombro, no cambiaba nada.

Además, no es como si Rin tuviese motivos para quejarse. Si se quedaba con ellos, tardaría muchísimo más en ver el mar que de otra manera; su marcha beneficiaría a todos.

No pudo evitar el alivio que lo invadió cuando el sol desapareció en el horizonte y Makoto anunció que era el momento de detenerse para acampar. No tener nada que hacer le impedía distraerse de los inoportunos pensamientos que seguían acudiendo a su mente. A pesar de que el continuo dolor de su hombro se había incrementado a lo largo del día, Haruka rechazó la ayuda de Makoto para bajar de su dromedario; trastabilló unos pasos antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

Sabía que Makoto no le permitiría montar guardia hasta que estuviese más recuperado, así que no se molestó en acercarse al corro en el que se estaban debatiendo los turnos para vigilar; sí alcanzó a oír las protestas de Momotarou, que "no estaba tan malherido" pese a que necesitaba apoyarse en alguien para caminar.

Sin embargo, no había contado con que Rin tampoco estaba invitado a montar guardia. Lo encontró entre su dromedario y el de Kisumi, acariciándole el cuello. Haruka se limitó a atar a su propia montura en silencio; se disponía a irse cuando Rin lo llamó:

—¡Espera!

Haruka se volvió para encararlo, pese a que prefería cualquier cosa antes que hablar con él. El Príncipe avanzó unos pasos hacia él, y Haruka recordó la rabia con que lo había mirado cuando Makoto le comunicó su decisión. Pero no alcanzaba a comprender qué le molestaba. Después de su espectacular intento de fuga fallido en Tar Shai, era obvio que deseaba irse.

—Supongo que es lógico que me odies —empezó Rin. Haruka ladeó la cabeza, extrañado—. Es decir, entiendo que estés molesto por lo de tus padres —el Príncipe dudó antes de continuar—. Pero… no eres ellos. Y yo no soy como mi padre.

Haruka no se movió. Más que tratar de dar vueltas a las palabras de Rin, estaba intentando comprender por qué las había dicho. Estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que el joven se dirigía a él sin ningún insulto precediéndolo; por qué lo hacía ahora, cuando faltaba menos de una luna para que se despidiese de él, era un misterio.

Además, había otro asunto dando vueltas en su mente: ¿por qué Rin estaba tomándose la molestia de hablar con él? Ya sabía por qué Haruka lo había reconocido enseguida, así como el motivo de la ejecución de sus padres. No tenía sentido que siguiese intentando entablar conversación, mucho menos que empezase a hacer gala de la supuesta buena educación que había recibido en Palacio.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó finalmente.

Rin apartó la mirada y se frotó distraídamente la muñeca con la otra mano.

—Entenderte, creo —admitió.

Haruka soltó un suspiro tan suave que sólo fue consciente de él por el paso del aire a través de su garganta. Durante un instante, estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia Rin, de acercarse a él y de hacer caso a sus palabras. Porque era cierto: sus padres, al igual que el Sultán, llevaban diez años muertos.

Pero los recuerdos pesaban demasiado, y Haruka estaba demasiado cansado para apartarlos y pensar en Rin como algo más que el objetivo fallido de los rebeldes.

—¿Para qué? —replicó, reanudando la marcha hacia sus compañeros antes de que el Príncipe encontrase una respuesta que no existía.

No había en Haruka nada digno de ser conocido. Sólo el veneno de un rencor con el que había aprendido a vivir y un miedo que le cortaba la respiración al día en que la mentira se desmoronase y no pudiese seguir utilizando a Rin como una barrera entre él y la realidad.

.

No tenía sentido.

Ese pensamiento, manifestado en tres simples palabras, martilleaba incesantemente la cabeza del Príncipe mientras el joven desistía de sus intentos de dormir y en su lugar se limitaba a juguetear con los flecos de uno de los cojines de la tienda, observando la tela que le tapaba el cielo.

Rin podía no ser la persona más perspicaz del mundo, pero sí era capaz de percatarse de ciertos asuntos. Por ejemplo, que Haruka no había tenido intención de librarse de él en Zukat hasta el ataque, o que Makoto parecía incómodo con el tema.

Dejando de lado que no podía evitar sentirse ofendido porque sus súbditos quisieran deshacerse de él de forma tan descarada, la única explicación que se le ocurría era que Haruka no quisiese verlo más. Y el único motivo por el que eso había cambiado, suponía Rin, debía de ser que Haruka se arrepentía de haberle recordado cómo se habían conocido.

Y a Rin le enfurecía saber que los padres del joven habían estado involucrados en el atentado contra su vida, la de su hermana y la de su madre, igual que el hecho de que también hubiesen sido los responsables de la muerte de su padre encendía en él una poderosa llama de ira; pero habían sido los padres de Haruka, no él. Y el Príncipe había escuchado en muchas ocasiones que muchos hábitos van en la sangre, pero nunca había terminado de creerlo; si fuese así, él no tendría problemas con la idea de ser Sultán, como su padre.

Haruka no parecía compartir esa opinión. O quizá simplemente pensase lo mismo que sus padres acerca de la familia real.

De todas formas, eso no importaba ya mucho. En unas semanas, cuando llegaran a Zukat, sus caminos se separarían: Haruka continuaría recorriendo el desierto con Makoto y los demás y probablemente tardaría bien poco en olvidarse de él, y Rin…

Rin descubrió que no quería irse. No así, sabiendo que Haruka lo odiaba sin ningún motivo _real_ y que el joven parecía vivir anclado a algo por lo que ninguno de los dos había sido culpable. Porque Rin no tenía dedos suficientes para enumerar todo lo que le irritaba del joven, pero no le cabía duda de que si buscaba encontraría aún más motivos por los que era alguien con quien quería llevarse bien. Porque pese a que apenas habían tenido un par de conversaciones civilizadas, Rin había comprendido que no era únicamente un cúmulo de odio y mal humor.

Aunque, admitió para sí mismo, quedar huérfano de forma tan violenta y ser torturado siendo un niño no dejaba muchas más opciones. A Rin se le encogía el estómago cada vez que recordaba el mapa de cicatrices que recorrían la espalda de Haruka.

Se giró hasta quedar tumbado de lado y cerró los ojos, intentando de nuevo dormir pese a que estaba casi seguro de que no lo conseguiría.

.

Haruka no tardó en arrepentirse de haber echado de menos la cháchara de Rin. El joven pareció redoblar sus esfuerzos por no mantenerse callado durante los días siguientes; y, además de provocar dolor de cabeza a Momotarou y Aiichiro, parecía decidido a involucrar a Haruka en la conversación, preguntándole su opinión cada pocos minutos. A los tres días desde que saliesen del oasis, Haruka, que ya podía sujetar sus dagas con la mano mala y hacer pequeños movimientos, estaba planteándose seriamente la posibilidad de recuperar la práctica con el Príncipe.

—Acabarías arrepintiéndote —comentó Makoto desde su dromedario, a pocos metros del joven. Haruka no se molestó en mirarlo: se limitó a lamentar la habilidad de su amigo para saber qué estaba pensando y jugueteó con un cuchillo pequeño antes de guardarlo bajo su ropa.

—Esta noche montaré guardia —murmuró—. _Puedo_ —añadió, antes de que Makoto tuviese tiempo para protestar.

—¿Toda la noche?

Haruka no respondió.

Después de la cena alrededor de una pequeña hoguera, cuando todos empezaron a retirarse a sus tiendas, Haruka se reclinó en la tela de la suya, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo mientras los suaves susurros de sus compañeros al acomodarse para dormir se iban desvaneciendo, hasta que sólo quedó silencio.

Y una respiración demasiado ruidosa.

Haruka debería haberlo visto venir, pero aun así dedicó una mirada irritada a Rin.

—La última vez que saliste a molestar murieron dos personas —le espetó.

El Príncipe enarcó una ceja.

—Eso no fue culpa mía —replicó. Acercó una rama a la hoguera y, al sacarla, observó la llama que lamía un extremo con interés. Haruka contempló la danza del fuego reflejada en los ojos de Rin—. ¿Cuánto queda para llegar a Zukat?

—Una semana, si no nos retrasamos.

—Debes de estar deseándolo —masculló Rin. Haruka ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido por la repentina amargura en la voz del joven. ¿No era libertad lo que quería?—. No me gusta que me traten como si fuese un estorbo del que deshacerse —agregó, antes de soplar suavemente para hacer bailar a la llama.

La réplica mordaz nunca superó la criba de los labios de Haruka. La situación era demasiado extraña, y el joven empezaba a convencerse de que nada en Rin tenía sentido. Eso, o simplemente disfrutaba llevando la contraria.

—¿Por qué lo hicieron? —inquirió Rin de repente. Haruka apartó la mirada; no tenía la menor idea de a qué se refería el Príncipe, y si era sincero tampoco quería saberlo. Quería que Rin se callara y dejase de remover asuntos que había creído zanjados años atrás—. Tus padres. Nunca me contaron por qué querían matar a mi familia.

Haruka lo miró, y le sorprendió no encontrar ni rastro de dolor o rencor en la expresión del joven. Sólo había curiosidad, no tanta como para resultar agobiante, pero sí la suficiente para que Haruka accediese a satisfacerla, en la medida de lo posible.

—No querían que hubiera más sultanes. Decían que no sabían nada del pueblo y no podían gobernar encerrados en Palacio.

Rin enarcó una ceja, una muestra clara de su desacuerdo con esa postura.

—¿Entonces? Alguien tiene que organizar esto.

—Era _su_ opinión —matizó Haruka.

—¿Y la tuya?

El joven sacó una daga del cinto; era más fácil ignorar pensamientos inoportunos si mantenía los dedos ocupados paseando por los grabados del puño.

¿Su opinión? Haruka no tenía ningún montón de ideas lo suficientemente bien hiladas para conformar un entramado sólido. Sólo tenía lo que había visto, y lo que le había contado su abuela tras la muerte de sus padres, también al final de su vida.

Sabía que muchas personas se veían convertidas en esclavos a diario porque no podían pagar los impuestos, cada vez más desorbitados. Sabía que era tremendamente sencillo cometer un delito lo suficientemente grave para pagar con un miembro, o con la vida. Sabía que no era raro que en el Barrio Gris de Al-Dimah, donde se había criado, muriese gente por males que en Palacio apenas causaban unos días de malestar. Sabía que la Guardia de Palacio iba frecuentemente a la zona más pobre de la ciudad por el mero placer de tentar a los niños que vivían en la calle con comida en mal estado o un par de míseras monedas.

Y sabía que a nadie en Palacio le importaba. Que los nobles no querían escuchar que más allá de sus lujos había gente que tenía problemas que ellos ni siquiera podían concebir, y que el envenenamiento del Sultán, y posteriormente la tentativa fallida de eliminar al resto de la familia real, había sido el último intento de esas personas para hacerse oír.

—Me da igual —murmuró. Era cierto. Quién estuviese en el poder le importaba bien poco; mientras la Guardia de Palacio estuviese bien lejos de él, mientras Makoto y su familia no tuviesen ningún problema, él estaría bien.

—Me han hecho leer muchas cosas sobre el reinado de mi padre —explicó Rin—. A Gou muchas leyes le parecen desproporcionadas. Por eso quiere ser Sultana.

Haruka se preguntó por qué el joven estaba contándole eso.

—¿Y?

—Las personas no tienen por qué ser como sus padres —explicó Rin.

Si esperaba que su brillante idea lograría que Haruka sintiese agrado hacia él, es que era aún más ingenuo de lo que aparentaba. Haruka se puso en pie bruscamente, ignorando el pinchazo con que se quejó su hombro, y se dispuso a dar una vuelta alrededor del campamento.

—¡Eh! —protestó Rin, levantándose y siguiéndolo—. ¿Adónde vas?

Haruka aferró la daga que aún tenía en la mano con más fuerza. Rin no era el único ingenuo, aparentemente.

—A ver si alguien se acerca. Podría ser como tú y traer aún más problemas.

Escuchó el bufido nada aristocrático del Príncipe, pero no se volvió.

—Deja de cambiar de tema cuando te apetece.

—Estoy montando guardia, no charlando contigo.

—No es tan difícil admitir que tengo razón, ¿sabes?

Por fin, Haruka se detuvo y se giró para encarar al joven.

—No tienes razón —declaró, viendo cómo Rin se apartaba el pelo de la cara. El viento no tardó en volver a despeinarlo.

—Sí la tengo.

—No importa que no seas tu padre. Eres igual que él.

Rin apretó los puños a los costados, y Haruka sintió una extraña satisfacción al comprender que había pinzado una cuerda que no debía con sus palabras.

—Si lo fuera, hace mucho que habrías dejado de tener la cabeza sobre los hombros —Haruka enarcó una ceja, vagamente consciente de que Rin avanzaba un paso—. No eres el único que tiene problemas, pero podrías aprender a distinguir entre diferentes personas. ¡Para mí también sería más fácil odiarte, a ti y a todo lo relacionado contigo! Pero tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para pasarme el día lloriqueando porque un par de traidores con ideas ridículas envenenaron a mi padre.

Ahora era el turno de Haruka de combatir la ira que Rin había encendido. Se había equivocado por tantos frentes que Haruka ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar; y durante varios segundos sólo pudo quedarse inmóvil, con la mente en blanco bajo la mirada rabiosa de Rin.

—No me paso el día lloriqueando —fue lo único que logró forzar a salir de su garganta.

—No, sólo te empeñas en echarme la culpa por algo que ni siquiera entiendo del todo —Rin dio otro paso vacilante—. Ni tú mataste a mi padre ni yo maté a tus padres —murmuró.

_Pero yo maté a mis padres_, quiso decir Haruka; un sonido estrangulado escapó de sus labios antes de que recuperase el control de sus cuerdas vocales. Dudaba que Rin, para quien el concepto de causalidad era demasiado complicado, pudiese entender que su inocencia era precisamente lo que instigaba el odio de Haruka.

Y todo hubiese sido tan fácil si sólo Rin fuese una persona que lo mereciera. Pero no; Rin, con su risa, la noble cuna de la que había renegado y su poco tacto para decir verdades incómodas, no era ni por asomo lo que Haruka _necesitaba_ que fuese.

—No quiero seguir hablando contigo —dijo finalmente, y se giró para seguir caminando. Rin ya había conseguido que dijera bastantes cosas que prefería guardar para sí mismo; no quería revelarle nada más.

Sin embargo, Rin parecía tener problemas serios para comprender cuándo una conversación había terminado.

—¡Deja de huir! —ordenó, avanzando hasta aferrar su brazo, en un tono ridículamente parecido al que había utilizado de niño para intentar que le dijese la forma de llegar a Palacio.

Haruka se volvió y trató de librarse con una sacudida que hizo que la herida de flecha le ardiese de nuevo, con más intensidad que en otras ocasiones.

—¡Suél…!

En los ojos de Rin brillaba un terror que debía de reflejarse en la mirada de Haruka. Y, sin embargo, el joven no encontró la fuerza para alejarse de sus labios ni siquiera cuando los dedos de Rin, cerrados en torno a su muñeca, empezaron a hacerle daño.

_¿Qué es esto?_, pensó Haruka, incapaz de salir de su aturdimiento incluso cuando Rin hizo _algo_ con sus labios y le provocó un escalofrío.

Aparentemente, un beso. Y, aparentemente, el Príncipe tenía tan poca idea de qué hacer como él. Y Haruka era consciente de un pánico primitivo creciendo en la boca de su estómago, pero algo en el mecanismo se había estropeado y, en lugar de apartarse, sólo pudo acercarse aún más a él y cerrar los ojos.

Quizá, después de años tratando de mantener sus demonios a raya, éstos se habían aliado con Rin para arrebatarle, por fin, la cordura.

A pesar de ello, Haruka no recordó que aún tenía la daga en la mano ni siquiera cuando se vio obligado a separarse de Rin para tomar aire. No necesitaba pensar, al menos mientras el Príncipe estuviese tan cerca.

Y no pensó en nada cuando reclamó los labios del joven para otro beso.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Llevaba siglos queriendo subir este capítulo. En serio, me he quitado un peso de encima.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


	9. Capítulo VIII

Gracias a **MoonyStark**, **Yuun Kingdom**, **gaby28**, **Cutypikawaii**, **Jade Edaj**, **Iszy** **Whatshername**, **mery38alice**, **Miranda5iv**, **Ka-Gura Uzumaki**, **Bea1258**, **Macka**, **Crazy Lissi**, **June JK** y **untouchrk** por los comentarios :D En serio, me ha hecho muchísima ilusión ver la respuesta que ha tenido el capítulo.

Dicho esto, y como estoy de vacaciones, dejo el siguiente por aquí.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

.

Makoto no tardó en descubrir que, cuando le interesaba algo, Rin podía ser realmente atento. El Príncipe no le había interrumpido ni una sola vez, y observaba los mapas con tal atención que parecía querer comérselos con los ojos, paseando el índice por la ruta que el joven había trazado para que llegase a la costa sin problemas.

—Antes de llegar a Omoa empieza a haber más vegetación —explicó—; y desde allí sólo se tarda dos días en llegar a Rith. No creo que tengas muchos problemas con el clima, de todas formas, porque una vez pases las montañas no hará tanto calor.

—Bien —murmuró Rin, sin levantar la mirada del mapa. Sin embargo, lo que estaba observando ni siquiera estaba en la ruta; era un dibujo de una serpiente enroscada en la esquina del pergamino lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero Makoto había pasado demasiado tiempo con Haruka para creer que realmente lo estaba viendo.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó, exasperado. Su tono, ligeramente ofendido, sacó al Príncipe de su ensimismamiento; Rin lo miró, como para demostrar lo que ya había quedado más que refutado, pero Makoto olvidó la irritación cuando se fijó en los ojos hundidos del joven—. ¿Has dormido mal?

Quizá dar rienda suelta a su naturaleza sobreprotectora no era buena idea cuando estaba hablando con el hijo del Sultán, pero las palabras estaban fuera de su boca antes de que Makoto pudiese detenerlas. Rin agachó la cabeza, y con la mano que aún tenía apoyada en el mapa se aferró la muñeca.

—No estaba cómodo —replicó—. De cualquier manera; ¿me explicas cómo orientarme por la noche?

Makoto se desperezó antes de salir de la tienda tras Rin. Si Kisumi encontró extraño verlos fuera tan tarde, lo disimuló; el joven se limitó a saludarlos con una seca cabezada antes de continuar moviendo la arena sobre la que estaba sentado, en un intento por hacer su guardia más amena.

Le habló a Rin de las estrellas que siempre apuntaban al norte, de la forma de calcular cuánto faltaba para el amanecer observando la Luna. Le explicó todo lo relevante que se le ocurría, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que la atención del Príncipe flaqueaba. No era que lo estuviese ignorando; simplemente, no era capaz de prestar atención durante más de unos minutos.

Con todo, Makoto se resignó a tener que repetir la lección otro día; fingió no percatarse del fluctuante interés de Rin mientras seguía hablando, y aprovechó para intentar averiguar qué ocurría.

Porque desde que se habían levantado, Rin había sido un manojo de nervios; había tropezado varias veces con sus propios pies, había pisado a Momotarou, se había chocado con el carro porque no lo había visto –como si fuese algo difícil de pasar por alto– y se había caído intentando subir a su dromedario; y durante el viaje, había estado callado, con la mirada clavada en el pelaje del animal. Por no hablar de que, cuando se habían detenido al atardecer, había mostrado una inusual insistencia al pedirle a Makoto que le ayudara a trazar la ruta más segura hasta la costa.

Ese repentino interés del Príncipe en él era desconcertante. Makoto había supuesto que Rin se dirigiría primero hacia Haruka, porque aunque la relación entre ellos no fuese la mejor y la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera tuviera sentido, era lo más cercano que el príncipe tenía a una _relación_ propiamente dicha en el grupo. Pero su amigo tampoco estaba bien, o al menos _normal_; llevaba todo el día mirando al horizonte desde su dromedario, indiferente a todos los intentos de Kisumi y Makoto por devolverlo a la realidad.

No es que Makoto albergase esperanzas de comprenderlo, al menos de momento. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera Haruka lo entendía, y el estado constantemente distraído de Rin indicaba que el Príncipe tampoco tenía mucha idea. Lo único que sabía es que ese extraño, de alguna forma, había logrado lo que Makoto diese por imposible años atrás: devolver a la mirada de Haruka un matiz que había perdido junto a sus padres, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se manifestase en forma de irritación.

Porque a pesar de su infinita exasperación hacia él, Haruka había ayudado a Rin en Tar Shai, y era el Príncipe la primera persona por la que había preguntado después de que una flecha se clavase en su hombro. Si se negaba a comprenderlo o realmente era tan ingenuo, Makoto lo ignoraba; pero fuera lo que fuese, el joven tenía la certeza de que, aunque no conociese a Rin lo suficiente para saber el grado, era recíproco.

—Podemos descansar por hoy —concluyó, sin poder reprimir un bostezo, dejando caer la mano al costado. Rin apartó la mirada de las estrellas y asintió, restregándose los ojos con los nudillos mientras se dirigía a la tienda tras él.

.

Ni siquiera el frío metálico de su daga podía apaciguar el ardor que Rin se había dejado en sus labios. Haruka apartó el arma de su boca y pasó el pulgar por el filo, girándola hasta que vio su rostro reflejado en la hoja.

Dudaba que hubiese estado tan pálido incluso tras el asalto. Sus labios eran demasiado oscuros para un rostro al que la falta de sueño le había quitado el color, y su mirada estaba apagada, hundida entre las ojeras que no estaban sólo producidas por su insomnio.

No tenía muchas esperanzas de poder dormir esa noche tampoco; el fantasma del beso para el que Rin nunca había pedido permiso era tan intenso que, si cerraba los ojos, se repetía tan vívido que la pregunta que le surgía era _por qué no oía la respiración del joven_. Y por un breve instante sentía una decepción cuyo origen ni él sabía, y al marcharse dejaba una mezcla de pánico y furia con la que Haruka no sabía tratar.

También estaba el detalle de que Rin era _príncipe_. No princesa y, desde luego, no una mujer. Bien era cierto que la idea de formar una familia no ocupaba, ni por asomo, una posición medianamente aceptable en su lista de prioridades (de hecho, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar durante mucho rato en la perspectiva de encontrar pareja), pero Haruka jamás había oído hablar de algo así entre dos hombres, al menos no más allá de las bromas de aldeanos borrachos en alguna taberna. Recordó que, en algún momento, sin embargo, alguien había dicho que la alta nobleza tenía gustos _peculiares_, y por unos instantes el ya ínfimo deseo de Haruka de visitar el Palacio menguó incluso más, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que Rin no había estado mucho más seguro que él cuando la noche anterior había arrollado los labios de Haruka.

Y por un breve instante sintió cómo un ave diminuta intentaba alzar el vuelo en su estómago, sólo para que el miedo y la rabia rompiesen sus alas.

Haruka no podía negarse, pese a que no había nada que deseara más, que a pesar de todo Rin seguía de una pieza. Que había tenido la osadía de besarlo sabiendo que tenía una daga en la mano, que pese a cómo había trastabillado al alejarse tras recuperar la cordura no había mirado en ningún momento el arma. Y que él no había pensado, ni por un momento, en apartarse.

_Eso_ era lo que más le aterraba. La capacidad de Rin para atravesar todas sus barreras e inutilizar sus mecanismos de defensa. La forma en que, pese a ser la personificación del concepto _molestia_, se las ingeniaba para que Haruka siguiese hablando con él. Su incapacidad de comprender cuándo el joven daba por terminada una conversación. Cómo lo había dejado indefenso sin ningún arma, arrebatándole incluso el deseo de huir.

¿Era eso lo que Rin había querido desde el principio? ¿Despojar a Haruka de todas las barricadas lo que había construido a su alrededor? _Entenderte_, había dicho. ¿Entender qué, cuando no lo necesitaba para abrirse paso hasta él? Lo que el Príncipe estaba haciendo era apartar, una a una, las mantas bajo las que se escondía el niño asustado que había visto morir a sus padres.

Y Haruka no permitiría que Rin, ni nadie, viera eso. Porque sería peor que no encontrar nada; sería encontrar un vacío en el que debería haber ese algo de cuya existencia el Príncipe estaba seguro.

Apretó los dientes cuando la herida decidió recordarle que aún no había sanado, sin poder reprimir un siseo. Escuchaba a Makoto y Rin en el exterior de la tienda, hablando de estrellas, pero no fue hasta que sus voces se apagaron que comprendió que no tenía sentido que se preocuparse tanto.

En cinco días, llegarían a Zukat.

En cinco días, se despedirían de Rin. Con un poco de suerte, para siempre.

Y el niño volvería a estar oculto, protegido de miradas curiosas.

La idea no le resultaba en absoluto reconfortante. Haruka no podía convencerse de que todo volvería a la normalidad, porque Rin ya no era sólo el recuerdo del niño malcriado al que era demasiado fácil cargar con la culpa de la muerte de sus padres. Porque el joven era algo más que un príncipe fugado y Haruka no podía evitar que su risa y sus sueños le cautivasen; y luchar contra ello no le llevaría a ningún lado.

.

Rin era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para darse cuenta de que besar a Haruka había sido una mala idea. O lo hubiera sido, de haberse tratado de una acción mínimamente premeditada.

Porque no, no lo había pensado. En absoluto.

El día anterior, Haruka ni siquiera lo había mirado. Y éste parecía estar convirtiéndose en una copia. No es que Rin hubiese intentado con mucho ahínco hablar con él, pero Haruka tampoco daba la impresión de estar dispuesto a darle una oportunidad; se desplazaba sobre su dromedario en la zona más alejada de Rin en la que podía estar sin salir de la comitiva, y aparentemente cientos de casualidades estaban coincidiendo para impedirle mirar en su dirección.

Rin no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno; por un lado, que Haruka no le hubiese transmitido su repugnancia en voz alta aliviaba ligeramente el desasosiego que dificultaba su respiración, aunque no podía ignorar la posibilidad de que el joven estuviese tan asqueado que ni siquiera quisiese acercarse a él, dejándolo a solas con el continuo ronroneo de sus pensamientos.

Era eso lo que realmente le quitaba el sueño. Eso, y pensar que lo había empeorado todo en el momento en que había seguido ese estúpido impulso. Antes, Haruka lo odiaba porque se le había metido en la cabeza que Rin había tenido la culpa de sufrir un intento de asesinato siendo un niño; ahora, además, probablemente estuviese seguro de que muchos mecanismos en la cabeza del joven estaban demasiado estropeados para tener arreglo.

Rin estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató de que las conversaciones a su alrededor dejaban de ser insustanciales hasta que notó un golpe en la pierna. Olvidó que poseía cuerdas vocales cuando se dio cuenta de que quien lo había alertado no era otro que Haruka, que había bajado de su dromedario.

—Baja de ahí y ayuda —ordenó el joven, sin mirarlo.

Extrañado, Rin se enderezó y observó con atención su entorno, sólo para quedarse boquiabierto cuando giró la cabeza.

El desierto estaba en el cielo.

La arena se había levantado espectacularmente; formaba la nube más grande que Rin había visto en su vida, ancha y tan alta que oscurecía el terreno sobre el que avanzaba. Lo que el joven había tomado por un ronroneo cuyo origen estaba en su cabeza era el viento que desplazaba la inmensa masa ocre inexorablemente hacia ellos.

El Príncipe había leído sobre las tormentas de arena, pero nunca había albergado el menor deseo de encontrar una personalmente.

Atinó a apearse de Erial y alcanzó a Haruka, olvidando por un momento que el joven probablemente detestase su mera presencia.

—¿Qué hacemos?

Haruka lo miró como si se tratara de un niño que no entiende algo que se le ha explicado tres veces.

—Refugiarnos en las tiendas hasta que pase —Rin casi oyó el _evidentemente_ que se quedó en la lengua del joven.

El proceso de montar las tiendas nunca había parecido tan lento. Rin echó una mano; en el oasis había adquirido algo de práctica gracias a las lecciones de Kisumi, y por una vez fue más una ayuda que un estorbo. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, tras asegurar la tienda de Momotarou y Aiichiro, se dio cuenta de que tenían la tormenta prácticamente encima; el viento azotaba en todas direcciones, alborotando su cabello.

Rin se dispuso a dirigirse a la tienda de Makoto, pero algo captó sus atención; Haruka estaba asegurando las riendas de los dromedarios al carro en el que llevaban el cargamento con una parsimonia insoportable, aparentemente indiferente a la ingente nube de polvo y arena que estaba a punto de devorar el improvisado campamento.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí? —inquirió, gritando para hacerse oír por encima del bramido del viento.

Haruka alzó la mirada unos instantes, luego procedió a atar al siguiente dromedario. Rin lo vio mover los labios, pero no oyó lo que dijo.

Con un gruñido, el joven se acercó a él a grandes zancadas, mientras los más rezagados se metían en sus tiendas. Le ayudó a atar al resto de animales, y cuando Haruka se dispuso a continuar y descubrió que tenía el trabajo hecho se quedó mirándolo de una forma que podía significar tanto gratitud como irritación; Rin estaba menos seguro que de costumbre.

Lo que sí tuvo claro, cuando Haruka volvió a hablar y el viento se llevó sus palabras antes de que llegasen a los oídos del Príncipe, fue que el joven necesitaba urgentemente aprender a modular el volumen de su voz.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sin embargo, los ojos de Haruka se abrieron de par en par, alarmados; y sólo cuando el joven le agarró el brazo y lo arrastró hasta la tienda Rin se dio cuenta de que el cielo ya no era azul, que había anochecido a media tarde, y que volvía a estar en la tienda de Haruka.

Mientras el joven cerraba bien la abertura para que no entrara el viento, Rin se reclinó en la tela. La tienda parecía más grande cuando Haruka no yacía en medio de ella, cuando no había cojines para hacer más cómodo el descanso. No habían tenido tiempo de sacarlos.

Rin supo que estaban en el corazón de la tormenta cuando el viento sacudió la tela que los rodeaba, con tal fuerza que el joven se despegó por temor a estropear la tienda. Fuera, el rugido de la arena chocando con otras tiendas, con el cargamento y con los animales resultaba estremecedor, un recordatorio de la fuerza de la naturaleza.

Haruka estaba sentado frente a él, observando el techo de la tienda ondear a merced del viento como si fuese lo más interesante que había visto en toda su vida. Rin se pasó los dedos por el pelo, tratando de sacudirse los granos de arena que se habían quedado atrapados entre sus mechones rojos, y puso su mente a trabajar en busca de una manera de disipar la tensión.

Sin embargo, fue Haruka quien rompió el silencio:

—No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Rin se miró las manos.

—¿El qué? —inquirió, pese a que estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería decir Haruka.

—Entorpecer —genuinamente extrañado, el Príncipe alzó la mirada—. No has atado bien a los dromedarios. Si escapan, será tu culpa.

Rin parpadeó varias veces, tratando de procesar la información.

—Los… ¿Eh? ¿Me estás echando la bronca por _eso_?

Ahora era el turno de Haruka de apartar la mirada.

—Tampoco vuelvas a besarme.

Algo doloroso se retorció en el estómago de Rin. No es que no lo hubiera estado esperando; lo había sabido, desde el momento en que había recuperado el sentido común y se había separado de Haruka; que ninguno de ellos era una mujer y, por tanto, simplemente pensar en…

—No te quejaste —masculló, sin embargo. La convicción en su voz hizo que Haruka alzase la cabeza de nuevo, pero Rin no tenía pensado retirar sus palabras. No tenía la menor idea de por qué, pero la otra noche Haruka no lo había apartado; incluso tras la sorpresa inicial –y compartida–, había sido Rin el primero en alejarse, invadido por el pánico al comprender lo que había hecho.

—Por eso —replicó Haruka, mirándose las manos, y su voz casi se perdió bajo el vendaval que los rodeaba.

Rin tropezó con sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —de las muchas posibles respuestas que había previsto, ésa no era definitivamente una de ellas. Haruka seguía sin mirarlo—. ¿No es porque…? Es decir… —Haruka le chistó en un intento de callarlo—. Oye, no puedes tomarte tales confianzas —protestó Rin, olvidando por un momento la vergüenza que amenazaba con ahogarlo—; sigo siendo Príncipe.

El joven no se movió.

—Decías que no querías.

—Tampoco quería que me secuestrarais para echarme cuando… —pero se mordió la lengua para evitar terminar la oración; lo último que necesitaba era admitir que se había acostumbrado a todos ellos y le apenaba la perspectiva de separarse del grupo.

—¿Entonces es que disfrutas estando secuestrado?

Rin apretó los labios. Detestaba que Haruka cambiase de tema así; y, pese a que sentía la tentación de protestar, la pregunta –amarga, resentida– que seguía dando vueltas por su mente le causa demasiada curiosidad:

—¿Por qué de repente quieres que me vaya? Antes… Intenté de todas las maneras convenceros; incluso me escapé. Y lo impediste. Pero ahora quieres…

—Cállate —lo cortó Haruka.

Rin podía no conocerlo tan bien como Makoto, pero si algo había aprendido en los últimos días era a detectar cuándo había algo más que irritación tras las réplicas cortantes del joven. También tenía la certeza de que insistir en el tema no era, en absoluto, buena idea.

—Podría creer que es por… por lo de ayer —-agregó, intentando aparentar más seguridad de la que sentía respecto al tema—. Pero viene de antes. Desde que nos atacaron en el oasis… —Rin no estaba seguro de si había sido la tormenta o un gruñido de Haruka lo que llamó su atención, pero el joven tenía los puños apretados con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Pese a ello, se arriesgó a continuar—. ¿Es porque no dejé que aquel tipo te rematara?

Los hombros de Haruka estaban visiblemente tensos, y su voz no parecía mucho más lejos de quebrarse cuando habló.

—No voy a volver a pedirte que te calles.

—¿Por qué? ¿He metido el dedo en la llaga? —Rin podía ver cómo todo el cuerpo de Haruka se ponía más rígido con cada palabra que brotaba de sus labios; y, pese a que una especie de mecanismo en su mente le advirtió que estaba tentando demasiado a la suerte, continuó—: Se llama gratitud. Las personas sienten eso cuando otras personas hacen algo agradable por ellas…

—Rin…

—…y quizá no te molestaría tanto si no estuvieses empeñado en odiarme sin motivo.

A pesar de la inesperada velocidad con la que se movió Haruka, Rin pudo captar todos los instantes intermedios, desde que el joven cogió una de las dagas que guardaba entre los pliegues de su ropa, ya impulsándose hacia él; pudo admirar el destello amenazante de sus ojos mientras se acercaba; incluso le pareció oír algo que podría haber sido tanto una maldición o un gemido un segundo antes de que Haruka cayese sobre él, empujándolo hacia atrás, y notase el filo del arma en su cuello y las rodillas del joven a ambos lados de su cintura.

—Que te calles —repitió Haruka, con una calma que no acompañaba a la tormenta de su mirada.

Rin alzó una mano para sujetarle la muñeca y alejar la daga de su garganta, pero se detuvo al sentir el ligero temblor que vibraba en su piel.

Por primera vez, se preguntó si realmente Haruka sería capaz de matarlo. Desde aquella noche en Tar Shai, había dado por hecho que no, pero había pasado mucho desde entonces y el Príncipe no sabía si en ese momento el joven tenía algo del autocontrol del que había hecho gala entonces, ése que llevaba semanas resquebrajándose.

—¿Vas a matarme? —inquirió. Haruka apretó los labios, sin moverse—. ¿Puedo saber al menos por qué?

Vio cómo el joven miraba hacia un lado y comprendió que el movimiento repentino le había hecho daño en el hombro herido.

—Mis padres lo intentaron. Y fallaron. Así que…

—No, no me vengas con eso —lo cortó Rin—. ¿Familia? Ésa es la razón heroica, la que la gente quiere oír. Es lo que yo diría en mi coronación, si fuese a tener una.

—No te soporto —murmuró Haruka.

—¿Y matas a toda la gente que no te cae en gracia?

El filo de la daga se clavó un poco más en la garganta de Rin.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones.

—No tienes explicaciones —lo corrigió Rin—. Sólo tienes un berrinche porque ya no se te ocurren excusas para sentirte mejor.

Haruka negó con la cabeza.

—Es tu culpa —aseguró, y Rin no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba hablando únicamente de sus padres. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del pecho de Rin, sus ojos parcialmente ocultos tras el flequillo negro—. No debería ser así.

—¿Qué querías? —replicó Rin—. ¿Que fuese un autómata malvado cuya única misión es hacerte la vida imposible? —Haruka no se movió—. Para mí también sería más fácil si fueses sólo un bruto cuyos padres intentaron matarme de niño. Pero no lo eres, y… tengo curiosidad —admitió tras una brevísima pausa.

—No sé qué esperas encontrar, pero no está —susurró Haruka, en un tono tan bajo que casi se lo tragó la tormenta.

Rin le cogió la mano y la apartó de su cuello, sorprendiéndose al encontrar menos resistencia de la que esperaba. Se incorporó mientras Haruka, por inercia, se sentaba en sus muslos. Aún no había dado señales de moverse por voluntad propia.

—¿Qué es lo que no está?

Era pura furia lo que brillaba en los ojos de Haruka cuando el joven alzó la mirada de nuevo.

—¡Nada! —exclamó, y Rin dio un respingo ante la desmesurada subida del volumen de su voz—. ¡No hay nada! ¡Los torturaron y los mataron por mi culpa! ¡Porque te ayudé, y ellos fallaron! —nunca antes el Príncipe había visto a Haruka tan fuera de sí. Estaba asustado, más que cuando había tenido un cuchillo en el cuello—. ¡Lo único que me quedaba era odiarte y ya ni siquiera puedo hacer eso!

Rin despegó los labios, pero olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando Haruka dejó caer la daga a un lado, en el suelo. El joven tenía la cabeza gacha de nuevo, pero el Príncipe intuía que poco tenía que ver la vergüenza por sus gritos. Necesitó varios minutos para recuperar la voluntad necesaria para hablar.

—Eso no es verdad —musitó, repentinamente preocupado por la posibilidad de alterar aún más a Haruka—. Tienes más cosas. Tienes a Makoto; no sé por qué, pero congeniáis muy bien. Y al resto del grupo. Kisumi te irrita, pero aun así estás acostumbrado a él. Y te preocupas también por el resto; te afectó la muerte de Kazuki y Takuya, y te alegró saber que Momo está bien —Haruka alzó un poco la mirada. La furia se había esfumado, y ahora sólo quedaba una amarga impotencia—. Y… te llevas bien con los dromedarios.

Haruka parpadeó, tan extrañado como Rin, que ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso último.

—Así que Makoto y los dromedarios —murmuró, y por su tono pareció que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

Luego apoyó la frente en el hombro del Príncipe.

Rin no habló; de hecho, al principio ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse. Durante varios minutos escuchó la respiración agitada de Haruka y luego, con cautela, apoyó las manos en su espalda. Notó varios músculos tensarse bajo sus dedos, pese a la lentitud con que se había movido, pero nada le indicó que estuviese haciendo algo rematadamente mal, y la daga seguía olvidada a su lado. Rin sentía un extraño vacío en el pecho tras haber oído los gritos del joven.

—Intentar odiarte cansa —comentó Haruka.

Rin intentó mirarlo, pero sólo encontró una mata de pelo negro al girar la cabeza.

—Pues prueba a no intentarlo.

Los dedos de Haruka aferraron su ropa.

—Me da miedo —admitió en voz muy baja. Rin se mordió el labio—. Es mi culpa.

En esta ocasión, Rin se atrevió a reforzar su abrazo. Si a Haruka le molestó, no hizo nada para demostrarlo.

—No es tu culpa. Haru, no fue tu culpa. Ni mía. Éramos críos… ¿Por qué estás empeñado en no razonar?

Haruka tardó tanto rato en contestar que Rin empezaba a estar seguro de que no lo haría cuando volvió a escuchar su voz.

—No puedo hacer otra cosa —susurró en su hombro—. Aunque fuera verdad, no puedo aceptarlo —los sonidos se apelotonaron en su lengua, y sólo entonces Rin fue consciente de lo agotado que estaba.

—Entonces —decidió—, lo repetiré hasta que te lo creas.

.

Nagisa se había asustado al ver al amigo de la Princesa, ese noble enorme y de aspecto serio, acercarse a él; sin embargo, le bastó intercambiar varias frases con él para comprender que no era tan amenazante como parecía.

Su tarea era sencilla: entretener a la Princesa hasta que se demostrase que no había conspirado contra su hermano, hacer que la joven pensase en otra cosa y no se agobiase demasiado. Era fácil, algo que Nagisa había hecho cientos de veces, y sin embargo una parte de él quería negarse a cumplir la orden del noble.

Nagisa no era ciego, y se había dado cuenta de que no era el único cuyo corazón bailaba en presencia de la Princesa. Había visto su rostro iluminarse, sus rasgos suavizarse, y se había percatado de que cada vez les costaba más, a ambos, dar por finalizada su tarde juntos, aunque Nagisa tuviese que actuar después para los demás habitantes de Palacio.

Algo que no hubiese sido tan malo si Nagisa no fuese el cuarto hijo de un noble de poca monta y tuviese alguna perspectiva de heredar algo de su padre. Pero el joven no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que esa chiquillada tenía la menor posibilidad de futuro; demasiado sería que la Princesa consiguiese salirse con la suya y convertirse en la primera Sultana de nacimiento.

Ése era el principal motivo por el que Nagisa no quería ver a la Princesa, pero no el único. Porque, mientras se dirigía a los aposentos de la joven, el titiritero no podía evitar que su mente pasease por los cientos de cuentos en los que la mendiga se casa con el príncipe y todos son felices. Y era absurdo, y Nagisa sabía con total seguridad que algo así nunca ocurriría en la realidad, y esa certeza era un dolor continuo en el estómago.

Tras llamar y esperar a que la Princesa diese permiso para pasar al interior, Nagisa abrió la puerta y entró en la estancia. Encontró a la joven sentada en el diván en el que siempre hablaban; no la había visto desde que la detuvieran, y por eso las ojeras que ensombrecían su mirada y su rostro demacrado le resultaron tan llamativos. Durante unos segundos, Nagisa tuvo la inquietante sensación de estar ante la viuda del Sultán.

Ni siquiera la sonrisa que se dibujó en las facciones de la joven logró cambiar el efecto.

—Buenas tardes —lo saludó—. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Nagisa se mordió el labio.

—No sabía si presentarme por mi cuenta, Alteza —mintió.

Gou se pasó una mano por el largo cabello rojo.

—Sí, y Sousuke era reacio a conseguirme algo de entretenimiento —replicó ella. Nagisa se preguntó si era una excusa—. Admito que no esperaba este contratiempo.

—No tardará mucho en resolverse —aseguró Nagisa, pese a que no lo creía realmente. Si la Princesa era condenada como traidora, habría problemas mucho más serios para ella que no llegar jamás a ser Sultana.

—No soy una niña que necesita consuelo —le riñó Gou. Nagisa agachó la cabeza, pero la joven no parecía enfadada. La escuchó suspirar—. Para bien o para mal, nos queda poco tiempo juntos, así que… ¿qué cuentos me contarás hasta entonces?

Nagisa no recordaba haber sentido tal desasosiego jamás antes de empezar a contar una historia.

.

Cuando el viento amainó, faltaba poco para el amanecer, y Haruka no se molestó en salir de la tienda; sabía que tardarían un poco más en ponerse en marcha. En su lugar, se revolvió sin levantarse, sin darse cuenta acercándose más al cuerpo dormido de Rin.

Cómo el Príncipe era capaz de dormir en presencia de alguien que había tenido un cuchillo en su garganta apenas unas horas antes era un misterio para Haruka; y, pese a que suponía que debería sentirse ofendido por no ser considerado una amenaza, no podía evitar sorprenderse ante la total falta de cautela de Rin.

El joven lo había abrazado durante horas, siendo mudo testigo de su llanto sin lágrimas. Haruka había estado demasiado alterado para percatarse de ello en su momento, pero mientras observaba el entramado de pelo rojo que ocultaba parcialmente su rostro se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento Rin había tratado de decirle que todo estaría bien. Sólo le había recordado, en tantas ocasiones que Haruka había perdido la cuenta, que la muerte de sus padres no había sido su culpa.

Era extraño. Haruka quería creerlo, quería empaparse en las palabras de Rin, pero la serena afirmación del Príncipe lo hacía sentirse como un niño que está aprendiendo a andar sin la ayuda de una mano que le guíe. Había pasado años disfrazando sus demonios de odio, y pese a que Rin estaba, objetivamente, en lo correcto –habían sido sus padres, no ellos–, Haruka no sabía a qué aferrarse ahora. ¿A quién odiar, cuando uno no tiene razones de peso?

Estaba seguro de que Rin no era el único que estaba en lo cierto. Pese a que quizá no haber sabido nada atenuaba un poco su responsabilidad, era innegable que, con conocimiento o sin él, Haruka había impedido que la misión de sus padres llegase a buen puerto.

Se sentía como si le hubiesen quitado los órganos internos; tembloroso, débil y sin la menor idea de cómo seguir funcionando.

Rin murmuró algo incomprensible en sueños, y el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de Haruka se tensó durante unos segundos.

_Oh_. También estaba eso. El fuego que Rin había encendido en su interior, lo único cálido que tenía en ese momento. El beso que, en esta ocasión, había nacido en él unos minutos antes de que el sueño lo reclamase, cuyo motivo ni él conocía.

Eran demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, y Haruka sólo atinó a acurrucarse más en el abrazo del Príncipe, queriendo posponer el momento todo lo posible.

Quizá, pensaría más tarde, no debería haberlo deseado. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido de nuevo, escuchó pasos apresurados en el exterior unos segundos antes de que la cabeza de Makoto asomase por la abertura de la tienda.

—Haru, ¿estás…? Oh.

Haruka lo fulminó con la mirada, incorporándose bruscamente. El movimiento despertó a Rin, que bostezó mientras se restregaba los ojos con los nudillos en un intento por espabilarse.

—¿Qué pasa?

Makoto no dejaba de pasear la mirada entre él y Rin, pero afortunadamente decidió guardarse lo que quiera que estuviese pensando para otra ocasión.

—Tenemos visita.

—¿Más ladrones? —inquirió Rin con hastío—. ¿Y ahora por qué…?

—No, no son ladrones —lo cortó Makoto, y le dedicó una mirada que Haruka no supo descifrar—.

»Llevan el estandarte de la Guardia de Palacio.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Lo bueno de contar una historia con varias variables es que puedes jugar a tirar de la que te convenga para complicar las cosas.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	10. Capítulo IX

Gracias a **Yuun Kingdom**, **Jade Edaj**, **Macka**, **Miranda5iv**, **Iszy Whatshername**, **Crazy Lissi**, **KAI ANIKI HIWATARI**, **untouchrk**, **Bea1258**, **June JK**, **MoonyStark** y **JuneIparis01** por sus reviews. Permitidme un _guau_ porque es que _guau_. Estoy sorprendida por la cantidad de gente que sigue la historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

.

Rin sintió, más que vio, la reacción de Haruka cuando las palabras de Makoto adquirieron un significado en su mente.

Fue como si la temperatura del aire a su alrededor descendiera unos diez grados; quizá tuviese algo que ver con la brisa nocturna que se había colado en la tienda junto a Makoto, pero Rin estaba seguro de que, a pesar de que el brazo que rozaba el suyo era cálido, era su contacto lo que le había provocado un escalofrío. Por no hablar del intento de replicar que terminó en un ruidito indefinido, impotente, que se asfixió en cuanto salió de los labios del joven, o del temblor apenas perceptible, casi una leve vibración, que se transmitía a través de su piel.

El cambio más evidente en Haruka, sin embargo, fue la huida de la sangre de su cara. Rin creyó ver algo simple, primitivo, en su mirada, antes de que su voz regresara cargada de furia:

—¿Por qué? —le espetó a Rin, volviéndose hacia él. El Príncipe retrocedió, alarmado; la reacción más primaria de Haruka a los problemas era la ira, y no estaba seguro siquiera de que el arranque de unas horas antes hubiese amainado completamente—. ¿Qué pretendes con esto?

En esta ocasión, Rin no se movió. Frunció el ceño mientras ponía a su mente a trabajar; la noticia le sorprendía tanto como a los demás, por no hablar de que era un contratiempo a tener en cuenta.

Sólo Gou sabía su destino; además, si todo hubiese salido según lo planeado Rin ya estaría en la costa, en lugar de compartiendo tienda con Haruka. Makoto y los demás se habían esmerado en hacerlo pasar por un esclavo en Tar Shai; y, por mucho que le doliese en el orgullo, había sido útil para que no lo reconocieran. Y, tras eso, se habían limitado a viajar por el desierto…

Aunque el plan no había salido a pedir de boca. Rin no sólo había tratado de escapar en Tar Shai; había terminado llegando a las manos con tres matones, y era consciente de que su postura no era –no había forma humana de que lo fuera–, ni por asomo, propia de alguien cuya vida no pertenece a sí mismo.

—Alguien debió de reconocerme en Tar Shai —concluyó finalmente. Esa explicación no aplacó el fuego letal de la mirada de Haruka.

—Aun así, ¿cómo nos han encontrado? —inquirió Makoto—. Las noticias no viajan tan rápido.

Por fin, Haruka apartó la mirada de Rin para fijarla en su mejor amigo.

—El asalto en el oasis nos retrasó mucho —se llevó una mano al punto en el que, bajo ropa y vendajes, aún tenía la herida de flecha distraídamente—. Y la tormenta de antes también… —aún con la mano en su hombro, volvió a mirar a Rin—. ¿Qué quieren? ¿Sólo a ti?

El Príncipe entornó los ojos.

—Supongo —se mordió el labio—. Tendré que regresar a Al-Dimah —se le encogió el estómago ante la perspectiva: regresar, ser coronado, no salir jamás de los cuatro muros de Palacio—. Y seré Sultán.

—Lo que deberías —resumió Haruka. Rin apartó la mirada—. Si te entregamos sin discutir, se irán y no nos darán problemas —murmuró, como para sí mismo, mientras se estiraba para coger el arsenal de objetos afilados del que se había deshecho para dormir y los escondía en pliegues estratégicos de su ropa.

—Y con un poco de suerte, no nos cortarán la cabeza —agregó Makoto.

—Y no nos cortarán la cabeza —corroboró Haruka—. A lo mejor nos dan una recompensa por haber cuidado de su Príncipe —agregó, pensativo.

—Aunque quizá eso es ser demasiado optimista.

Ambos parecían sumidos en una única línea de pensamiento, completando los razonamientos del otro. No era la primera vez que Rin asistía a un espectáculo así entre ellos, tan sincronizado que resultaba casi siniestro, pero en ese momento no podía evitar que la idea de estar encerrado en una jaula llena de lujos y opulencia hundiese su corazón más y más. Respirar empezaba a ser doloroso, y la sequedad de su boca no ayudaba a aliviarlo.

No podía esperar nada distinto, sin embargo; pedir a Haruka y Makoto que contrariaran directamente a gente más poderosa que ellos hubiese sido demasiado egoísta, incluso tratándose de él.

Haruka cerró los dedos en torno a su antebrazo, agitándolo ligeramente para sacar a Rin de su amargo trance. El Príncipe alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos azules serios, preocupados.

—¿Nos creerán si decimos que no estás con nosotros?

Rin perdió brevemente la capacidad de razonar.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Makoto, exteriorizando lo que Rin sentía—. Haru, no podemos mentir…

—¿Nos creerán? —repitió Haruka, ignorando magistralmente a su mejor amigo.

Rin encontró finalmente su voz.

—No… no creo. Si están aquí es porque están bastante seguros de lo que hacen —respondió—. Y si no lo están insistirán en registrar el campamento.

Haruka se volvió a Makoto en cuanto el Príncipe cerró la boca.

—¿Cuántos son?

—Haru, _no_ —nunca antes Rin había oído tal firmeza en la voz de Makoto. Makoto, con su eterna amabilidad, miraba a Haruka con una dureza que no parecía pertenecerle. Claro, pensó Rin, que tampoco hubiera podido imaginarse a Makoto matando a nadie a sangre fría antes del ataque en el oasis.

—Cuántos —exigió saber Haruka, sin mudar la expresión.

—Me alegro de que te lleves mejor con Rin, pero no puedes…

—Makoto, _cuántos son_.

—¡No voy a poner a todos en peligro por un impulso tuyo! —casi gritó Makoto—. ¡Da igual cuántos sean, es la Guardia de Palacio! ¡Tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo!

Una sombra de temor oscureció de nuevo la mirada de Haruka, pero desapareció rápidamente para dar paso a un brillo determinado.

—¿Eso significa que son pocos? —inquirió, en voz más suave.

—Eh, yo también tengo algo que decir respecto a esto —intervino Rin, encogiéndose un poco cuando ambos jóvenes lo miraron—. No quiero volver a Palacio, pero la Guardia está bien entrenada y os traería problemas. Makoto tiene razón.

Haruka lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volverse, una vez más, hacia su mejor amigo.

—¿Cuántos?

Rin tuvo la impresión de que hubiese conseguido lo mismo quedándose callado. Makoto, sin embargo, suspiró derrotado.

—No más de quince, según Kisumi.

—No son muchos.

—Haru —gimió Makoto, suplicante—. Sin Kazuki y Takuya, somos sólo ocho. Y has oído a Rin: saben lo que hacen…

—Nueve.

Makoto enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo?

Haruka se miró las manos, cerradas en puños sobre su regazo.

—Rin también.

El Príncipe estaba demasiado ocupado asegurándose de que no estaba soñando para percatarse del rubor que tiñó sus mejillas.

—No quiero que muera nadie —intervino, sin embargo—. Ni vuestros amigos, ni la Guardia…

—¿Entonces quieres ser Sultán? —la voz de Haruka destilaba sarcasmo, un humor oscuro que no provocó ninguna risa. Rin no respondió, y el joven se volvió hacia Makoto—. Sólo lucharemos si es necesario.

—Aún estás herido —protestó su amigo débilmente, como si él no tuviese un brazo en cabestrillo. Haruka no se movió, y tras unos segundos Makoto suspiró, resignado—. Está bien. Pero lo que ocurra será tu responsabilidad.

Los nudillos de Haruka se quedaron blancos cuando el joven apretó los puños aún más, y Rin quiso decir algo, pero el joven asintió antes de que tuviera la oportunidad.

.

La probabilidad de resolver la disputa diplomáticamente era pequeña, y disminuía aún más conforme la Guardia de Palacio se acercaba al improvisado campamento de los hombres de Makoto, que también se dirigían con calma hacia los intrusos.

Haruka no había mentido cuando le había dicho a Makoto que sólo recurrirían a la violencia si era absolutamente necesario, pero tampoco había mencionado que esa posibilidad era bastante grande; de todas formas, no era como si su amigo no lo supiera. Haruka simplemente había evitado que le diese más vueltas de la cuenta a ese dato.

Para cuando llegaron a una distancia a la que podían hablar, no era Haruka el único que tenía localizadas las dagas más cercanas. Kisumi acariciaba el puño de su sable con una sonrisa cálida, como si se tratase de una mascota, y el cayado de Momotarou estaba especialmente seleccionado para tener más funciones además de servirle de apoyo hasta que su pierna se curase.

Una punzada de preocupación se aferró al corazón de Haruka. Era cierto que confiaba en sus compañeros –quizá no tanto como en Makoto, pero sabía que podía contar con ellos–, pero objetivamente no estaban en las mejores condiciones para luchar. No sólo habían perdido a Kazuki y Takuya; Makoto tenía un brazo completamente inservible, y la movilidad de Momotarou estaba considerablemente mermada. El propio Haruka notaba los ocasionales pinchazos en su hombro, pero evitó que su mente divagara más de lo necesario.

Tenían a Rin, se dijo, mirando durante unos instantes hacia atrás, hacia su tienda, donde el Príncipe se había quedado peleándose con su turbante y preparándose para salir a echarles una mano si era necesario.

Volvió a mirar al frente. No podría ignorar el hecho de que, si bien gran parte del motivo por el que había convencido a Makoto de desafiar abiertamente a la Guardia de Palacio era que se negaba a dejar que Rin continuase con su vida como si nada, como si no hubiese puesto del revés el alma de Haruka, tampoco le parecía remotamente justo que el Príncipe se convirtiese en Sultán y se asfixiase entre lujos y estatus. Lo había sabido desde antes de que Rin confesase que quería verlo todo; había visto el temor a anclarse en su mirada, el deseo de poder llamar casa a todo el mundo. Era todo lo contrario que él, cuyo concepto de hogar se limitaba a la siempre tranquilizadora presencia de Makoto, pero Haruka lo respetaba, y arrebatarle eso a alguien le parecía demasiado cruel.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de volver a abrirlos. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en Rin y concentrarse en el presente.

—Buenas noches, señores —saludó Makoto, flanqueado por Haruka y Kisumi.

El que parecía liderar la comitiva se adelantó un paso. A Haruka le sorprendió descubrir que debía de ser de su edad; con unas gafas rojas que parecían empecinadas en resbalarse por su nariz y una postura regia, parecía querer aparentar más edad. Con todo, la primera reacción de Haruka no fue desagrado, sino más bien una mezcla de curiosidad y condescendencia que no tardaron en convertirse en algo parecido al desdén.

—Buenas noches —replicó tras unos segundos—. Mi nombre es Rei Ryugazaki, y he sido nombrado líder de esta comitiva, formada por varios de los mejores hombres de la Guardia de Palacio, por la Princesa Gou.

Si a Haruka no le fallaba la memoria, la Princesa Gou era la hermana de Rin. También, si no le fallaba la memoria, el Príncipe le había dicho que ella quería ser Sultana en su lugar. Se preguntó por qué había cambiado de idea y ahora quería a su hermano de vuelta.

—¿Y qué les trae tan cerca de nuestro campamento? —inquirió Makoto. Su capacidad para mantener la calma en situaciones tensas, pese a que generalmente era fácil hacer que se aturullara, siempre asombraba a Haruka—. Si tienen hambre, podemos compartir la cena. Tenemos que racionar la comida hasta que lleguemos a Zukat, pero habrá para todos.

Haruka tampoco alcanzaría a entender jamás cómo Makoto podía ser amable en esos momentos, cuando ambos sabían que esos hombres no querían simplemente pasar un buen rato con ellos.

—No, gracias; nosotros también tenemos comida —respondió Rei—. Nuestro objetivo aquí es distinto: estamos buscando algo. Así pues, con la autoridad otorgada por la Familia Real, registraremos su cargamento.

—¿Qué buscan, exactamente? —Haruka se preguntó cómo Makoto seguía empeñándose en continuar el juego—. Somos mercaderes; todo lo que tenemos son perfumes, telas y baratijas.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Rei—. ¿No poseen ningún esclavo?

Makoto dirigió una breve mirada implorante a Haruka, que no mudó la expresión. Esa pregunta era la confirmación de sus sospechas: la Guardia de Palacio iba en busca de Rin.

—No —Makoto cerró las manos en puños para disimular el temblor de sus dedos—. Todos mis hombres son hombres libres.

—¿Seguro? Según el informe de la Puerta Sur de Tar Shai, este grupo poseía un esclavo. Uno en bastantes buenas condiciones, de hecho; los vigilantes estaban sorprendidos…

Los dedos de Haruka rozaron el puño de un cuchillo escondido bajo sus pantalones.

—¿Por qué no dicen lo que quieren? —intervino. Empezaba a impacientarse—. Será más rápido.

El guardia lo miró.

—Está bien —cedió tras unos instantes—. Registraremos las tiendas y el cargamento en busca del futuro Sultán; si no tienen nada que esconder, no habrá ningún problema.

Haruka pensó que, si la situación fuese otra, podrían haberse salido con la suya; Rin no era un futuro nada, o al menos no tenía intención de ello.

—Me temo que no puedo permitirlo —replicó Makoto—. No sería la primera vez que la Guardia de Palacio destroza todo lo que tiene a su alcance simplemente porque puede y nadie lo impide.

Algo en el tono del joven hizo que Haruka se estremeciera. Cuando comprendió el motivo miró a Makoto, pero su amigo no apartaba la vista de Rei.

El guardia suspiró.

—Confiaba en poder hacer esto con calma —miró a los hombres que contemplaban la conversación en silencio y les hizo un gesto que resultó en trece espadas desenvainadas.

Makoto y los demás se pusieron en guardia al punto, y cuando Kisumi esquivó una estocada la trifulca comenzó oficialmente.

.

Rin supo que la diplomacia no había dado resultado cuando escuchó las primeras órdenes dadas a gritos, las llamadas alarmadas de unos a otros y los tintineos metálicos de los cuchillos.

Se asomó por la abertura de la tienda para curiosear; efectivamente, donde unos minutos antes había habido dos grupos de gente perfectamente definidos, separados por varios metros, ahora se desarrollaba una batalla campal. Si hubiese estado a menos distancia, Rin podría haber distinguido a la Guardia por sus llamativos uniformes, pero se las ingenió para diferenciar los movimientos perfectamente coordinados de los soldados de los ataques más fluidos, espontáneos, de quienes habían tenido la realidad como único manual para aprender a pelear. A la luz de un amanecer que se adivinaba en la claridad del horizonte, los sables y las espadas lanzaban destellos plateados; si la pelea no estuviese levantando polvo, Rin podría haber sido capaz de localizar a Haruka.

Se mordió el labio. Las órdenes de Makoto eran claras: Rin no debía salir salvo que estuviesen en una desventaja considerable. No obstante, el Príncipe no podía olvidar el asalto. Para bien o para mal, sólo había podido entrar en la trifulca cuando las cosas estaban más feas para el grupo de mercaderes, y habían muerto dos personas.

Comprendió que había llegado su momento cuando se percató de que había tres personas que no participaban en la lucha. Recordó el brazo herido de Makoto, la cojera de Momotarou y las muecas de dolor que Haruka se esforzaba por disimular y supo que tenía que intervenir; la diferencia entre los hombres de Makoto y la Guardia era abismal si ni siquiera podían mantenerlos ocupados a todos.

Tanteó su cinturón para asegurarse de que tenía el puñal que le había prestado Haruka y se aseguró de tener el turbante bien puesto antes de salir de la tienda; pese a que les había dicho a Haruka y Makoto que ocultar su llamativo pelo no serviría para evitar que hombres que lo habían visto crecer lo reconociesen, ellos habían insistido en intentarlo. Rin era consciente de que probablemente se le caería en cuanto entrara en la trifulca –eso si sobrevivía al trayecto; mientras el Príncipe corría, notaba la prenda bamboleándose en su cabeza–, pero al menos así mantendría contentos a sus compañeros.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia, Rin estaba a apenas unos metros de ellos. Su vista estaba fija en los tres hombres que se mantenían aparte, por lo que no se percató de quién estaba luchando contra quién. El guardia apenas tuvo tiempo de dar unos pasos antes de que Rin cayese sobre él, acertando un puñetazo en su mandíbula y encajando la rodilla en su estómago.

Los demás no tardaron en intentar ayudar a su compañero. Rin se apartó de un salto cuando uno de ellos empuñó su cimitarra; lanzó una patada en dirección al tercero, que éste esquivó por unos milímetros, y entonces lo reconoció.

Rei Ryugazaki, el guardia con el que su hermana se llevaba tan bien.

La impresión sólo lo paralizó unas décimas de segundo. Rin se alejó de él y decidió poner todo su empeño en desarmar al guardia de la cimitarra; no fue fruto de un razonamiento lógico, sino más bien del deseo de no hacer daño a alguien a quien Gou estimaba.

No obstante, alguien reclamó al adversario antes de que el Príncipe pudiese acercarse. Tratando de encontrar un hueco entre los rápidos movimientos de Haruka, el guardia no tardó en olvidarse de él.

Rin quiso ayudarle; pese a que en la oscuridad no podía discernir la expresión de Haruka, sabía que aún no tenía el hombro completamente curado.

Los dedos que se cerraron en torno a su cuello le impidieron avanzar. Rin intentó dar un codazo al guardia que lo intentaba estrangular desde atrás, pero no consiguió librarse; si acaso, la presa se reforzó aún más. Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando escuchó una voz conocida; se estaba quedando sin aire y sólo atinaba a arañar las manos que le impedían coger más. Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que Momotarou había caído, así como de la espada que se acercaba a él.

Haruka también se dio cuenta, y ese instante bastó para que recibiera un golpe en el brazo que le hizo soltar la daga en el suelo y llevarse una mano al hombro herido.

Quizá fue el pánico, o el destello de la daga al caer, lo que encendió una idea en la ofuscada mente de Rin. Luchando contra la oscuridad que se asomaba a su campo de visión, el joven alcanzó el puñal de Haruka y deslizó la hoja por el brazo del tipo que lo estaba estrangulando, logrando, por fin, que le permitiese respirar.

Cayó de rodillas en la arena, tratando de tomar aire mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía con violentas toses que hacían que le ardiese la garganta. Vio a Haruka, que había sacado otro cuchillo de los Dioses sabrían dónde, defenderse como podía, aunque los movimientos del lado donde tenía la herida tenían considerablemente menos fluidez.

El instinto, o quizá un razonamiento demasiado rápido para dividirlo en partes, guio a Rin hasta la única solución posible.

_Tienen que parar_.

Se quitó el turbante y lo dejó caer al suelo mientras se ponía en pie a duras penas, frotándose la garganta. Localizó a Rei y tomó aire.

—¡Basta! —ordenó. Apenas se percató de la sorpresa que desfiguró el rostro del guardia—. ¡BASTA!

El grito no alivió ni un ápice el dolor que había dejado su reciente estrangulamiento. Sin embargo, el tipo del que Rin se había librado no volvió a atacarlo, ni tampoco lo hizo ningún compañero.

Rei dio unos pasos hacia él, boquiabierto.

—¡¿Alteza?!

.

El sol empezaba a calentar Al-Dimah cuando la Princesa Gou quemó el discurso que había pasado las últimas horas redactando. Al igual que había hecho el día anterior, y el de antes; si el Consejo encontraba lo que planeaba decir en su coronación, terminarían de convencerse de que la joven se había deshecho de su hermano para ocupar su lugar, y todas las posibilidades de Gou de convertirse en Sultana desaparecerían.

Sin embargo, no sabía qué más podía hacer. Pese a que adoraba las horas que pasaba con Nagisa, no podía ordenarle pasar el día entero en su habitación; no sólo era tremendamente egoísta, sino que implicaba enfrentarse a los rumores que empezarían con los guardias apostados en la entrada de sus aposentos. Sousuke tenía que asistir a las reuniones del Consejo para estar al día de qué se traían entre manos, y la Sultana Kaori tampoco estaba exenta de trabajo.

Gou lo odiaba. Odiaba tener que estar encerrada en sus aposentos, sin poder hacer nada útil, teniendo que depender de los demás incluso para estar al día de lo que ocurría en el propio Palacio. Y odiaba, también, no saber nada de su hermano, ni si Rei lo había encontrado. Odiaba estar actuando justo como se había jurado que jamás haría, siendo poco más que un adorno en su habitación.

Llamaron a sus aposentos cuando la última esquina de su discurso de coronación se veía reducida a cenizas. Gou se apartó de la lámpara de aceite y se acercó a la entrada.

—¿Quién va?

Sólo con la risita supo de quién se trataba.

—¿Permitiríais a un vulgar titiritero disfrutar del honor de vuestra presencia unos minutos, Alteza?

Las comisuras de los labios de Gou se elevaron a pesar de la rabia, de la impotencia y del miedo antes de abrir la puerta. El joven hizo una reverencia antes de entrar en la habitación, y Gou no habló hasta que el enorme tablón de madera volvió a separarlos de los guardias que vigilaban sus aposentos.

—Aún es temprano para mi cuento —comentó la joven, dirigiéndose al diván en el que solía sentarse cuando Nagisa iba a su habitación.

El joven titiritero dudó.

—Vuestro amigo, Yamazaki, me ha pedido que viniera.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió Gou al punto.

—Nada —Nagisa sonrió ampliamente—. Sólo ha dicho que os alegraríais de verme.

Gou no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía que, después de todo, Sousuke empezaba a aceptar los caprichos de la Princesa.

Pese a que era consciente de lo importante que era el protocolo, a Gou no le importaba ser más flexible con él en privado; Nagisa había cogido poco a poco la confianza necesaria para no negarse al punto cuando la Princesa le aseguraba que no pasaba nada porque se sentase en el mismo diván que ella, y últimamente parecía cómodo mientras jugaba con sus títeres para contarle una historia.

En esa ocasión, el cuento trataba de un príncipe y un ladrón. El príncipe estaba enamorado de las estrellas, pero llevaba años sin verlas, ya que el ladrón las había robado. Furioso, un día el príncipe fue en pos del ladrón, queriendo recuperar sus estrellas, sólo para descubrir que se las había llevado a otro cielo, uno que cubría un oasis perdido en el desierto que le robó el corazón. El ladrón admitió que había robado las estrellas porque no tenía a nadie más; así pues, decidió quedarse con él, haciéndole compañía a él y a las estrellas.

Gou se sumió en un silencio pensativo cuando Nagisa terminó el cuento.

—Es una historia extraña —dijo finalmente—. No hay princesa.

Nagisa se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco acaban casados. La primera vez que lo oí, me pareció un cuento muy bonito.

—Lo es —Gou acarició la cabeza del muñeco que representaba al príncipe—. Quizá el príncipe no sólo amaba a las estrellas.

No podía evitar que su mente se desviase hasta su hermano, que retrocediese hasta llegar a aquel día en que Rin le había hecho jurar que jamás diría nada de lo que había oído. Se preguntó si su hermano encontraría algún ladrón con el que compartir las estrellas.

—Cuando me lo contaron creí que mataría al ladrón y devolvería las estrellas a su cielo —admitió Nagisa, sacando a la Princesa de sus recuerdos—. O que los Dioses crearían más estrellas.

—Los Dioses no suelen ser tan benévolos —Gou miró de nuevo al joven—. Lo cierto es que creía que el ladrón era un mago; por eso podía robar las estrellas.

—Entonces era mejor que yo.

La risa de ambos se mezcló en la silenciosa habitación.

—No es muy difícil ser mejor mago que tú —replicó Gou.

Nagisa se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Princesa, creo que os equivocáis —declaró—. Es sólo que los Dioses no tienen en sus planes que haga magia pronto.

Algo pequeño, saltarín e imprudente rio en el interior de Gou. La joven intentó –de verdad– contenerlo, pero cuando sintió el ligero temblor que sacudía sus manos supo que sería inútil. El _querer_ era más intenso que todas las restricciones que siempre había seguido al pie de la letra.

—Entonces, haré magia yo —Nagisa ladeó la cabeza, extrañado—. Cierra los ojos; no quiero hacerte daño.

La duda brillaba en la mirada del joven, pero de todas formas obedeció; fue Gou la que, con los ojos abiertos para no perderse ni un detalle de su rostro, soñó. Soñó con ser Sultana, soñó con un mundo en que la habilidad importase más que la sangre. Soñó con una realidad en la que lo que se disponía a hacer no estuviese mal por un millar de motivos diferentes.

Pero, cuando sus labios encontraron los de Nagisa, cerró los ojos y dejó de soñar.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y eso, niños, es un claro ejemplo de lo que un miembro de la realeza no debe hacer. En otro orden de cosas, aún tengo pendiente escribir el cuento de Nagisa.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	11. Capítulo X

Gracias a **Macka**, **JuneIParis01**, **untouchrk**, **Bea1258**, **mery38alice**, **Anzu Ravenwood**, **Jade Edaj**, **June JK**, **MoonyStark**, **Iszy Whatshername**, **The Lonely Darkness**, **Crazy Lissi**, **gaby28** y una **Personilla Anónima** por sus reviews.

Y... siento el retraso. Procesiones y deberes atrasados y cosas. Aunque por otro lado, ts, tuvisteis dos capítulos en Semana Santa.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

.

Makoto era probablemente la única persona viva que conocía a Haruka casi tan bien como él mismo.

Por eso, pese a que él también estaba asustado, era mayor la preocupación que lo invadía al ver cómo el pánico en la mirada de su amigo no hacía más que crecer con cada intento desesperado, a duras penas coordinado e infructuoso de liberar sus manos, atadas a la espalda.

No estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando exactamente por la cabeza de Haruka, pero el joven no había pronunciado palabra desde que la Guardia de Palacio aprovechase la momentánea conmoción de los hombres de Makoto al ver a Rin para reducirlos; ni siquiera prestaba atención a las palabras del Príncipe, y pese a que el hombro lesionado debía de arderle después de la escaramuza, lo único que evidenciaba su dolor era la forma en que apretaba los dientes cada pocos segundos.

No es que el resto tuviera mejor aspecto; Momotarou, el único al que los guardias aún no habían maniatado, estaba encogido en el suelo, demasiado aturdido por el dolor de la herida que aún no había sanado del todo para intentar escapar. A su lado, Aiichiro le susurraba algo en voz baja, y pese a que era fácil intuir en su tono que estaba tratando de tranquilizar al muchacho no parecía estar teniendo mucho éxito. El propio Makoto tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por ignorar las punzadas de su brazo lesionado para no perderse lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Alteza —Rei hizo una reverencia exageradamente pronunciada ante Rin—. ¿Qué os ha pasado? Vuestro aspecto…

El Príncipe se miró, y Makoto comprendió a lo que se refería el guardia. Sus ropas estaban sucias, desgarradas en algunos puntos; por no hablar del bronceado que los rayos del sol habían dejado en su rostro tras quemarlo, la suciedad que tiznaba su piel irregularmente. Parecía cualquier cosa excepto un miembro de la Familia Real, y fue una suerte que fuera lo suficientemente avispado como para esconder las manos tras la espalda para evitar mostrar las marcas de los grilletes.

—Mejor explícame tú qué hacéis aquí —replicó tras unos segundos, obviamente decidiendo no hacer ningún comentario.

—Desaparecisteis la noche del cumpleaños de la Princesa, Alteza —explicó Rei—. Vuestro amigo, Yamazaki, fue interrogado —bajo la melanina instigada por el sol, Rin palideció—, pero no se sacó nada en claro. Sin embargo, testigos os vieron encadenado con grilletes en Tar Shai. También había rumores de que os habían convertido en un esclavo… y parecen ser ciertos —su mirada se clavó en Makoto, que entornó los ojos.

—No, no lo son —Rin se pasó una mano por el cabello sucio.

—Mi misión es llevaros de vuelta a Palacio —Rei volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo—. Necesitáis que se os atienda como es debido; los Dioses sabrán qué habéis padecido…

—No —lo cortó Rin—. No tengo la menor intención de regresar a Palacio.

Durante unos segundos, el guardia se quedó sin réplica. Luego, sin embargo, pareció encontrar su voz:

—Alteza, no sé qué os han hecho estos salvajes, pero es normal que estéis confundido —la condescendencia en sus palabras era tan evidente que Makoto no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco—. Cuando lleguemos a Palacio…

—No oses tratarme como a un crío —gruñó Rin, y Rei agachó la cabeza—. Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo.

—Disculpad mi atrevimiento, pero no concibo cómo podéis no querer regresar a Palacio. Es vuestro hogar —Rin se tensó visiblemente—. No quiero creer que la Princesa quisiera apartaros para gobernar en vuestro lugar, como apuntan los rumores, pero…

—¿Qué?

—Sospechaba que habíais salido de Palacio y tenido un contratiempo, pero esto…

—¿Qué rumores? —lo interrumpió Rin.

Rei se subió las gafas con cierto nerviosismo

—Buena parte del Consejo cree firmemente que vuestra hermana os hizo desaparecer, que traicionó a su propia sangre por su ambición de ser la primera Sultana —explicó—. Me negaba a creerlo. Pero incluso contrató a estos hombres para evitar que regresarais…

—Eso no es cierto —intervino Makoto, incapaz de permanecer callado—. Ninguno de nosotros ha hablado jamás con la Princesa.

Al fin, Haruka dejó de retorcerse. Giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo con tal brusquedad que probablemente se hizo daño en el cuello; Makoto se alegró de que se quedase quieto.

—¿Entonces por qué el Príncipe estaba oculto? —inquirió Rei—. ¿Por qué en Tar Shai lo hicieron pasar por un esclavo?

—Mi hermana no tiene nada que ver con esto —masculló Rin.

—Entonces querían tener al Príncipe de rehén —dedujo el guardia.

—¡No! —Rin se masajeó las sienes—. Esto es un malentendido. Makoto y los demás no… planeaban ganar nada conmigo.

Makoto comprendió que Rei había captado la mentira incluso pese a que, tal y como Rin lo había formulado, era sincero; ese instante de duda lo delató.

—Alteza, he de devolveros a Palacio —dijo con firmeza—. Siento desobedeceros, pero no puedo permitir que perdamos al futuro Sultán. Y estos bandidos…

—No somos bandidos —protestó Makoto.

—…no consigo entender muy bien cómo encajan en esta historia, pero los llevaremos a Palacio —decidió Rei, ignorándolo—. Una vez confiesen en la Torre de Justicia, supongo que se decidirá qué hacer con ellos.

Makoto miró a Haruka cuando escuchó el sonido que brotó de su garganta, débil pero lleno de terror. Su amigo miraba a Rin con los ojos muy abiertos, desbordados de un miedo que Makoto sólo podía intuir; el temblor que recorría su cuerpo era evidente, y cuando sus labios se movieron el joven comprendió que estaban formulando una súplica que nunca tendría sonido.

.

En una ocasión, cuando era pequeño y su padre aún vivía, Rin había hablado con Sousuke de lo que significaría ser Sultán.

Apenas tenían seis años, por lo que ninguno de los dos era remotamente consciente de lo que estaban diciendo. Rin hablaba del mal humor de su padre, de lo poco que lo veía. Sousuke, por su parte, opinaba que ése era el único sacrificio que suponía gobernar sobre prácticamente todo el desierto: no poder pasar todo el tiempo con la familia. "Pero eres Sultán. Puedes hacer lo que quieras y todo el mundo te obedece", había añadido, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Aquel día, Rin había sonreído, había sacado pecho y había hecho una lista de leyes que crearía cuando sucediese a su padre como Sultán, en la que habían colaborado Sousuke y Gou cuando regresó de pasear con su madre.

En el presente, sin embargo, el Príncipe no podía evitar querer estrangular a Sousuke al recordar ese fragmento de su infancia. Sólo un poquito.

Porque oh, qué equivocado había estado su amigo. El poder era encadenarse, fingir y aparentar una libertad que no podía existir entre los muros que lo habían visto crecer. Y ni siquiera podía hacer lo que quisiese; Rei y los demás consideraban que estaba aturdido tras su secuestro o que le habían lavado el cerebro. A Rin le parecía que el guardia sólo se negaba a escucharlo porque estaba sucio y su ropa en un estado lamentable, pero no podía enfrentarse él solo a quince miembros de la Guardia de Palacio, y Makoto y los demás estaban encerrados en el carro lleno de telas, que la guardia había reforzado para impedir que escaparan.

Se pusieron en marcha a media mañana. Rin, montado a lomos de Erial, marchaba a la cabeza de la comitiva, junto a Rei, pero no estaba, ni por asomo, de humor para hablar. Era cierto que podía huir; pero esa idea, al igual que la de enfrentarse a la Guardia, no era muy factible.

Así que indagó sobre las últimas novedades de Palacio.

—La Princesa aspiraba a sustituiros si no regresabais —explicó Rei—, por lo que buena parte del Consejo está convencido de que ella es la responsable de vuestra desaparición —apartó la mirada—. Y parece ser cierto.

—No… bah —Rin decidió dejarlo; ya había intentado explicar lo ocurrido, sin éxito. Rei parecía pensar que le había dado demasiado el sol para que sus palabras fuesen creíbles—. ¿Qué hay de Sousuke?

—Fue interrogado en la Torre de Justicia tras vuestra desaparición, Alteza —respondió el guardia, solícito—. No sacaron una sola palabra de él, sin embargo.

Rin jugueteó con las riendas de Erial, un remordimiento que le quemaba las entrañas instalándose en su estómago. Suponía que Sousuke estaba bien; de lo contrario, Rei se lo habría dicho. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, si él no se hubiese ido, no habría ocurrido nada de eso.

_Todo para nada_, pensó; y fue sólo un obcecado orgullo lo que impidió que Rin se desmoronase sobre el dromedario.

Había sido terriblemente ingenuo al creer que podría librarse de su responsabilidad. Le gustase o no, era el único hijo del Sultán, y como tal tenía que sucederlo en el trono. Gou podía ser mucho más apta para el cargo que él, pero nunca le permitirían demostrarlo.

Esperaba, al menos, que Makoto y los demás pudiesen contarlo. Sabía que sus vidas estarían a salvo sólo con que él lo pidiese, pero era lo único que podía garantizar.

Se estremeció al recordar, una vez más, el macabro entramado de cicatrices que era la espalda de Haruka.

Cuando se detuvieron al anochecer, Rin se acercó al carro. Dos de los guardias tenían órdenes de dar agua a los hombres de Makoto y encargarse de que todos tuvieran su ración de comida, pero el Príncipe dudaba que estuviesen dispensando palabras de ánimo precisamente.

Además, tenía que hablar con ellos. Tenía que explicarles que no había, de ninguna de las maneras, planeado eso, asegurarles que utilizaría la autoridad que detestaba para impedir que ocurriera lo que generalmente pasaría.

Se detuvo ante la improvisada cancela de metal con que habían encerrado a los hombres de Makoto. Habían cortado la tela, de forma que sólo quedaba la que cubría la parte superior, permitiéndole ver a los ocho hombres sentados en su interior, apoyados en los barrotes. Ignoró las miradas de rabia que se clavaron en él.

—Deberíamos haberte entregado —masculló alguien.

—No creí que pasaría esto —admitió Rin—. Pero no os tocarán un pelo si yo no quiero —aseguró, con más confianza de la que sentía.

Escuchó varias réplicas despectivas, pero no les hizo caso. Acababa de localizar a Haruka; Rin rodeó el carro para acercarse a él, pero se detuvo a una distancia prudencial al verlo mejor.

Estaba sentado en una esquina, junto a Makoto, con las piernas encogidas; miraba el cielo con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los barrotes, y estaba tan quieto que Rin hubiera pensado que estaba dormido si no tuviese los ojos abiertos. El Príncipe necesitó unos segundos antes de dirigirse a él; incluso cuando lo hizo, necesitó concentrarse en Makoto para mantener sus piernas en marcha.

—Lo siento —murmuró cuando llegó hasta ellos.

Makoto suspiró.

—No, lo siento yo. Tenías razón, hubiese sido mejor no usar la violencia.

Haruka apartó la mirada del azul que se extendía sobre ellos para clavarla en Makoto, negando con la cabeza.

—No es… —empezó Rin.

—Sí. Sí es —lo cortó el joven, con tanta contundencia que el Príncipe sintió la tentación de retroceder un paso—. ¿Vamos a la Torre de Justicia?

El terror que impregnaba su voz, pese a no hacerla temblar, dejó paralizado a Rin. No tardó en comprender su origen, sin embargo; y tampoco encontró palabras que pudiesen suavizar la situación. No se le había ocurrido pensar que el lugar al que se dirigían era probablemente la parte del mundo que Haruka más aborrecía.

—No habrá necesidad de interrogatorios —dijo finalmente—. Lo peor que puede pasar es que algún noble se encapriche de vuestras mercancías… ¿Qué es eso?

Haruka dio un respingo ante la repentina pregunta. Bajó la mirada, y encontró la tela que cubría su hombro oscurecida con su propia sangre.

—La herida se ha abierto un poco antes —respondió, y Rin comprendió que se refería a la trifulca con la Guardia de Palacio—. No es nada.

Rin quiso protestar, pero en ese momento Rei lo llamó.

—No te… No te preocupes mucho —dijo apresuradamente, antes de echar a andar hacia el guardia.

No vio la mirada vacía que le dedicó Haruka mientras se alejaba.

.

Una vez, poco antes de que Rin se marchase, Gou había bebido tanto vino que su memoria se había inundado.

Al día siguiente, la Princesa había sido poco más que un cuerpo al que le quedaba un leve rastro de alma. Había encontrado una posición en la que el continuo golpeteo del pulso en su cráneo era apenas un ritmo imperceptible, en la que los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana no zapateaban sobre sus párpados y no tenía ni frío ni calor. Y, durante unos instantes, se había sentido como si su cuerpo fuese un saco vacío, sin nada que la anclase a las suaves sábanas de su cama.

En ese momento, observando el dosel con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa que no podía borrar de su rostro, Gou se sentía como en aquellos gloriosos segundos de su primera resaca. No eran sus pulmones los que se llenaban con el aire que inspiraba, sino todo su ser; y al espirar sentía la caricia de la tela que la tapaba rozando su piel.

No podía dormir.

Tampoco podía arrepentirse.

Lo había intentado; de hecho, había esperado el mazazo del remordimiento en cuanto Nagisa había salido de sus aposentos, se había preparado para soportarlo y había creado excusas para combatir el malestar que nunca había llegado.

En su lugar, Gou se sentía ligera, más de lo que se había sentido jamás; el único peso que la ataba al mundo era la leve presión que aún notaba en sus labios, como si ese beso jamás hubiese acabado.

No se arrepentía. Besar a un titiritero era probablemente lo último que debía hacer en su situación, pero a Gou no le importaba. Nunca había querido que sus labios pertenecieran a un único hombre durante toda su vida, de todas maneras. Y estaba segura de que cuando se casara con el noble que su padre había recomendado antes de morir –¿Mikoshiba?– no tendría muchas opciones.

En ese momento, el dolor de saber que jamás compartiría con Nagisa nada más que un beso tampoco importaba. Gou nunca había albergado esperanzas, de todos modos; sabía que la vida no funcionaba como a uno le gustaría que funcionase, y sabía que si quería tener alguna posibilidad de reinar nunca podría introducir a Nagisa en su vida como algo más que un excelente cuentacuentos.

Pero el sueño seguía sin llegar y la Princesa sólo deseaba otro beso.

.

Desde que la Guardia de Palacio lo había detenido y desarmado, Haruka parecía más interesado en el cielo que en las personas.

Había pasado un día y medio desde que los encontraran, y el joven cada vez se alejaba más del mundo; cada vez Makoto tenía que llamarlo con más insistencia, y en las escasas ocasiones en que Rin se acercó a ellos para asegurarse de que los guardias no fuesen excesivamente desagradables apenas dedicó dos segundos a observarlo, antes de clavar la mirada en el cielo de nuevo.

La sangre seca que manchaba su ropa allí donde la herida se había abierto atraía continuamente la atención de Makoto, como si en lugar de un color pardo estuviese cantando. Haruka cada vez tardaba más en exigirle que no lo escudriñara, siempre rechazando su preocupación.

Unas horas antes, Makoto le había dicho que los guardias podrían proporcionar a Aiichiro el material necesario para atender la herida.

Haruka había perdido todo el color en el rostro con la mera mención de sus captores.

Makoto no podía culparlo. La Guardia de Palacio sólo había proporcionado a Haruka heridas que al infectarse estuvieron a punto de enviar al niño a dondequiera que estuviesen sus padres, una selecta colección de recuerdos de los que el joven nunca hablaba y pesadillas de las que Makoto no siempre podía despertarlo. Si él aborrecía tenerlos tan cerca, para Haruka debía de ser insoportable simplemente saber que estaban allí.

—Haru —Makoto agitó una mano ante su rostro, intentando bajarlo de las nubes. Sólo cuando zarandeó su hombro suavemente Haruka reaccionó; reprimió un quejido mientras se llevaba una mano a la herida por acto reflejo, mirándolo confundido.

—¿Tienes sed? —Kisumi le tendió un cántaro, que Haruka cogió con cierta dificultad a causa de la lesión. Tras beber varios sorbos y devolvérselo, volvió a su tarea de escudriñar el cielo.

Kisumi miró a Makoto inquisitivamente El joven sacudió la cabeza.

—Déjalo —murmuró, aunque dudaba que Haruka estuviese en condiciones de escucharlo. Kisumi le pasó el cántaro a Momotarou y se acercó a Makoto.

—¿Está de mal humor? —inquirió en voz baja—. ¿O sólo está más asustado que nosotros?

—"Sólo" lo segundo —replicó Makoto sin ganas. No había palabras que pudiesen aliviar el terror de Haruka, porque lo ilógico hubiera sido que no lo sintiera.

—Pero Rin ha dicho…

—¿Y tú lo crees?

Kisumi se quedó callado durante unos minutos, pensando. Resultaba sorprendente lo despreocupado que parecía y la cantidad de asuntos distintos que podía manejar su mente.

—No nos ha dado motivos para no hacerlo —reflexionó. Makoto se mordió el labio. Había luchado codo con codo con Rin, lo había considerado uno de los suyos, pero en ese momento le parecía una persona completamente ajena a su pequeño grupo, un completo desconocido que tenía en sus manos las vidas de todos ellos. No podía evitar el recelo que sentía al pensar en él, no como Rin, sino como el futuro Sultán—. Sabes que Haru estaría muerto si no hubiera sido por él.

Eso era un punto a favor, reflexionó Makoto. Por no hablar de que Rin parecía genuinamente preocupado por ellos cada vez que se acercaba al carro; al menos, por Haruka. El joven estaba seguro de que se había perdido algo ocurrido entre que su amigo manifestara su deseo de perder de vista al Príncipe y que los encontrara durmiendo en la misma tienda sin intentar matarse, pero tenía la prudencia de no preguntar por ello.

Un tirón a su túnica sacó a Makoto de su reflexión. El joven miró a Haruka, que aún sujetaba la tela con dos dedos.

—¿Vamos a Palacio? —Makoto asintió—. ¿A la Torre de Justicia? —otro asentimiento.

Haruka volvió a retraerse en sí mismo. Parecía haber olvidado que había formulado exactamente las mismas preguntas al amanecer. Makoto lamentaba que las respuestas no hubiesen cambiado.

—No ocurrirá lo mismo que entonces —intentó tranquilizarlo. A juzgar por la falta de reacción del joven, no lo logró—. No creo que Rin deje que nos ejecuten.

Su amigo lo miró con los ojos entornados. No parecía enfadado, sólo tremendamente cansado.

—¿Sólo eso es seguro? ¿Que saldremos vivos? —jugueteó con sus dedos temblorosos—. Siento haber tenido esa idea —musitó.

Makoto apoyó una mano en su hombro bueno. El contacto fue más cálido de lo que esperaba.

—Deja de echarte la culpa de todo.

—Dijiste que era mi responsabilidad —Makoto no supo qué responder a eso; no había pensado, cuando había advertido a Haruka, en la posibilidad de que todo se fuera al cuerno de la manera en que lo había hecho—. No quiero volver allí.

La extraña calma que Makoto había vestido de armadura desde que los detuvieran se rompió con la voz de Haruka.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Aviso porque me ha pasado con más longfics: la gente se sorprende cuando llego al último capítulo y anuncio que sólo queda el epílogo. Así que... a este fic le quedan tres capítulos más, y el epílogo.

En fin, volviendo al capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	12. Capítulo XI

Gracias a **Yuun Kingdom**, **Jade Edaj**, **The Lonely Darkness**, **Macka**, **Bea1258**, **Anik Yoru**, **untourchrk**, **June JK**, **MoonyStark**, **Iszy Whatshername** y **Miranda5iv** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Ah, y a los lectores timidillos que han puesto el fic en favoritos/alertas (postdata: no muerdo si os pasáis para contarme algo :3).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

.

Incluso cuando se fijaba en el lamentable aspecto del Príncipe, Rei no estaba seguro de que devolverlo a Al-Dimah fuese lo correcto.

Era innegable que en las últimas semanas había estado viviendo en condiciones impensables en Palacio; y el guardia no era tan ingenuo como para no haberse percatado de las marcas que oscurecían sus muñecas, dando credibilidad así a los testigos que aseguraban haberlo visto retenido en Tar Shai. Por los Dioses, incluso había adelgazado desde que saliera de Palacio, por no hablar de los mordiscos que el sol había dejado en su piel.

Y, sin embargo, cuanto más lo miraba, más convencido estaba Rei de que el joven se apagaba al mismo ritmo al que se acercaban a Al-Dimah. Le resultaba inconcebible la idea de que el futuro Sultán estableciese más contacto del necesario con plebeyos, y ahí estaba, acercándose frecuentemente al carro en el que llevaban a los mercaderes presos, prohibiendo incluso agresiones verbales –pese a que sabía tan bien como el Príncipe que no todos obedecerían–.

La explicación más lógica era que la privación de libertad, juntada con lo que quiera que hubiese planeado junto a la Princesa, hubiese confundido al Príncipe. Pero la preocupación que brillaba en sus ojos cuando hablaba con los presos –sus captores, tenía que recordarse Rei– era demasiado genuina para que esa hipótesis fuese confirmada. En una ocasión lo vio incluso metiendo un brazo entre los barrotes para alcanzar a uno de los mercaderes, un joven de pelo negro y expresión ausente.

Pero Rei no era quien debía determinar lo ocurrido. Su trabajo consistía en devolver al Príncipe a Palacio; era el Consejo quien debía decidir. Quizá, si hubiese estado él solo, la opción de ser más flexible hubiera sido viable. Pero los demás guardias, pese a tener que obedecerle, también tenían voz; y Rei no podía simplemente hacer lo que le viniese en gana, ni seguir por completo las recomendaciones de la Princesa.

Lo único que podía hacer era ceder a todos los caprichos del Príncipe respecto al tratamiento de los presos mientras lo llevaba de vuelta a Al-Dimah.

.

_Las antorchas emitían una luz fría, temblorosa. Un resplandor moribundo que parecía vaticinar el destino de las personas retenidas en la mazmorra._

_Haruka observaba las llamas, hipnotizado por el baile que empalidecía el azul de sus ojos; podía apreciar su belleza incluso a pesar del miedo que le atenazaba el alma. Tenía la impresión de que la luz se convulsionaba con cada grito que estremecía la habitación._

_El niño había dejado de mirar el grotesco espectáculo la tercera vez que la sangre había salpicado el suelo. Escuchaba los gritos de Goro, las preguntas y las burlas de los guardias, pero una suerte de filtro cuya existencia ignoraba hasta ese momento impedía que su aturdido cerebro reconociese esa voz desgarrada, agónica, como la misma que había oído reír incontables veces cuando el hombre acudía a casa de sus padres._

_Inconscientemente se aferraba al hecho de que, pese a las decenas de heridas que los gritos abrían en su alma, cuya profundidad ni siquiera él conocía aún, sus progenitores estaban bien. Su madre se había acurrucado con él en un rincón de la celda; y pese a que Haruka podía sentir los sollozos reprimidos en los estremecimientos que la mujer trataba de disimular, también oía la voz de su padre, que lo mantenía distraído de lo que ocurría unos metros más allá._

_La verdadera pesadilla comenzó con un sonido nuevo, un crujido que no obstante hizo pensar a Haruka en tela desgarrada. Desoyendo el "_Cielo, no" _de su madre, el niño se giró movido por una curiosidad inocente._

_Deseó no haberlo hecho. Deseó volver a mirar la antorcha y olvidar el esperpento que le mostraban sus ojos._

_Porque, a pesar de las otras personas con las que su familia compartía celda, a pesar de los barrotes y la suerte de cancela de metal que los separaban de Goro y la Guardia de Palacio, Haruka no fue capaz de apartar la mirada del amigo de sus padres. El hombre colgaba de unos grilletes que lo sujetaban al muro de la mazmorra, y el niño se encontró buscando su rostro entre la riada de sangre que resbalaba por lo que suponía que era su cabeza._

_Intentó hablar, preguntar si podían curar las heridas de Goro, pero el terror le atascaba la garganta; el repentino silencio de su padre decía que no había nada que hacer por el hombre._

_Agradeció que su madre hiciese lo que él no podía, que lo obligase a hundir el rostro en su pecho; se encogió en su abrazo, preguntándose por qué la mujer temblaba tanto hasta que se dio cuenta de que era él quien tiritaba como si tuviera fiebre. Apretó los párpados con fuerza, intentando sin éxito que la negrura de cerrar los ojos se tragase el cadáver de Goro, pero en su lugar su estómago se encogió como si alguien lo hubiese aplastado de un pisotón. Haruka se separó de su madre en un acto reflejo cuando su cuerpo se convulsionó en arcadas para expulsar los restos de un almuerzo que le resultaba demasiado lejano._

_El malestar y la confusión le impidieron comprender los gritos que sacudieron la mazmorra; intentó aferrarse de nuevo a su madre y se retorció cuando unas manos desconocidas lo agarraron de los costados e intentaron separarlo de ella._

_—¡No! ¡No se os ocurra! —oyó chillar a su padre, entre patadas de Haruka y risas de sus captores._

_—Luego llegará vuestro turno, no tengáis prisa —replicó un guardia._

_La madre de Haruka dejó escapar un alarido, y el niño no pudo evitar llamarla, alarmado al separarse del calor de su abrazo. Cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, vio un riachuelo de sangre tiñendo de rojo su barbilla._

_Otro guardia aferró al padre de Haruka mientras el que lo había agarrado lo sacaba de la celda en volandas, ignorando las patadas que el niño le acertaba en el costado como si no las sintiera; sólo cuando lo dejaron sin cuidado en el suelo Haruka se quedó quieto, callado, más asustado de lo que lo había estado hasta el momento al advertir las sonrisas con que lo miraban los hombres._

.

Makoto no fue capaz de sonreír cuando logró despertar a Haruka. La mirada del joven tardó unos segundos en aclararse, y ni siquiera entonces logró disimular el terror que brillaba en sus ojos. Cogía aire como si hubiese pasado varios minutos bajo agua, y desistió en sus intentos por hablar la cuarta vez que no logró emitir más que un gemido impotente. En su lugar, aferró la muñeca de Makoto con tanta fuerza que toda su mano palideció.

—No estamos allí —lo tranquilizó el joven—. No volverá a pasar.

Haruka lo miró largamente; bajo el pelo que el sudor le había pegado a la frente, sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos. Luego asintió con cautela, como si no estuviese seguro de que creerlo era buena idea, y sus dedos dejaron de presionar en la piel de Makoto, aunque el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo no disminuyó.

—No quiero ir —susurró finalmente—. No quiero, no quiero, no quiero…

Makoto conocía ese tono, angustiado y suplicante; fue una reacción inconsciente lo que lo impulsó a apoyar la mano en la frente de Haruka.

—Tienes fiebre… —empezó, pero Haruka se incorporó y retrocedió para apoyar la espalda en los barrotes del carro.

—Un poco —replicó—. Es…

—Tu hombro —adivinó el joven, echando un vistazo a la ropa manchada de sangre—. Voy a despertar a Ai —se giró rápidamente para impedir que Haruka protestara y avanzó hasta su amigo.

Aún no había amanecido del todo, por lo que Aiichiro, al igual que los demás, aún dormía, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Momotarou. Sin embargo, cuando Makoto lo despertó tardó apenas unos segundos en espabilarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró. Por toda respuesta, Makoto lo guio hasta el rincón en el que Haruka seguía recostado. El joven apenas le dedicó una mirada irritada antes de deshacerse de la ropa sucia. Afortunadamente, Aiichiro se encargó de retirar los vendajes, pegados por la sangre seca.

No fue una visión agradable. Bajo las vendas, la piel estaba hinchada y enrojecida, y la herida supuraba pus visible incluso con la escasa luz de la mañana. Haruka se encogió apenas unos segundos después de que su torso se quedase al descubierto.

—Está muy infectada —comentó Aiichiro—. ¿Desde cuándo está así? —inquirió, mirando a Haruka.

Él se apoyó en Makoto en busca de algo de calor; fue como abrazar a una hoguera.

—Cuando vinieron a por Rin empezó a doler más —respondió. Se pegó aún más a Makoto—. Tengo frío.

Makoto cogió una de las mantas que la Guardia les había dejado para evitar que murieran de hipotermia por la noche y arropó a su amigo con ella.

—Necesito mis cosas —comentó Aiichiro—. ¿Me dejarán tenerlas si se las pido?

—Supongo —Makoto miró a Haruka, que estaba quedándose dormido de nuevo—. ¿Se curará?

Aiichiro se mordió el labio.

—Supongo.

.

_Era un juego, le habían dicho. Y las reglas eran sencillas._

_—Primero, pregunta para papá. Si papá responde bien, no tienes nada que temer —Haruka se concentró en las desmesuradas cejas del anciano que estaba explicándole el juego, que se movían siguiendo las cadencias de su discuso; era una opción más amena que dejar que la realidad de dónde estaba lo golpease—. Si no, tú lo castigarás. Después, haremos lo mismo con mamá… aunque con ella también jugaremos a otra cosa._

_Haruka miró hacia la celda, desde donde sus padres lo miraban con una expresión que no supo reconocer. Vio también a los demás, pero apenas les prestó atención._

_—Primera pregunta —dijo otro guardia—. ¿Quién puso el veneno en el vino del Sultán?_

_Haruka despegó los labios al recordar al niño con el que se había encontrado, el príncipe perdido que lo había desarmado Sin embargo, menos de un segundo después algo impactó en un lado de su cara, con tal fuerza que le arrancó un grito mientras caía al suelo._

_—No podéis permitiros tardar tanto… —dijo el anciano—. Ahora, pregunta para mamá. ¿Cuántos traidores hay, además de vosotros?_

_—Nadie —a diferencia de su padre, la madre de Haruka respondió rápidamente. No apartaba los ojos del niño, que seguía sentado en el suelo, luchando por contener las lágrimas._

_Haruka no tardó en detestar el juego. Su madre no dudaba al contestar a las preguntas, pero cada vez que su padre se quedaba callado o decía no saber la respuesta recibía un nuevo golpe. Pronto hubo más gritos además de los suyos llenando la mazmorra; las súplicas de su madre para que su padre respondiese correctamente no le dejarían moretones ni heridas, pero dolían más que las marcas que se quedarían en su piel._

.

Sousuke podía no tener mucho cariño al protocolo, pero raramente se lo saltaba.

En ese momento, sin embargo, poco le importaban las miradas escandalizadas que atraía mientras recorría los pasillos de Palacio a toda velocidad, sin detenerse ni una vez hasta que llegó a su destino. Recuperando el resuello, el joven dio tres golpes a la puerta, llevándose una mano a la base del cuello para comprobar que sí, tenía el pulso acelerado.

—Adelante —dijo Gou desde dentro.

Entornó los ojos al verlo, y Sousuke sonrió a pesar de que aún no había recuperado el aliento del todo.

—Hay noticias —explicó.

—¿Del Consejo? —el rostro de la Princesa se ensombreció.

Sousuke negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el diván, junto a Gou.

—De Tar Shai. Ryugazaki ha encontrado a Rin.

Le tendió el mensaje que el Consejo le había dado permiso para llevar a la Princesa apenas unos minutos antes. Gou lo desenrolló y lo leyó, su rostro cambiando de expresión conforme avanzaba.

—¿Han hecho una parada en Tar Shai por un enfermo? —inquirió finalmente, extrañada—. ¿Y no es mi hermano? ¿No se suele dejar a las bajas descansando para no retrasar la misión?

Sousuke se encogió de hombros.

—A mí también me ha extrañado —admitió—. Pero supongo que sea quien sea, Ryugazaki cree que es importante mantenerlo cerca. Al menos no es Rin —comentó, aliviado.

Gou releyó el mensaje.

—No dice nada sobre lo que ha pasado con mi hermano antes de encontrarlo —observó.

—Quizá lo más interesante que le haya pasado sea que se ha casado clandestinamente con algún plebeyo —sugirió Sousuke. La Princesa se quedó paralizada, y sólo entonces el joven se percató de lo que acababa de decir—. _Plebeya_ —se corrigió rápidamente—. Alguna plebeya.

—O prefiere que el Consejo no sepa demasiado sobre el asunto —musitó Gou finalmente, aunque Sousuke estaba seguro de que no era eso lo que iba a decir en un principio—. No me equivoqué poniendo a Rei al mando —sonrió un poco—. Hablando de otros menesteres, ¿has conseguido concretar algo?

Sousuke asintió. La noticia del próximo regreso de Rin era mucho mejor recibida de lo que lo hubiese sido una luna antes, pero si querían salir todos bien parados del entuerto en el que se habían metido tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

.

_La mitad de los ocupantes de la mazmorra ya no estaba allí._

_Uno a uno, habían hablado, y uno a uno habían desaparecido del mundo. Algunos habían suplicado y otros habían blasfemado utilizando palabras que Haruka no conocía e incluso en idiomas que el niño no hablaba. Poco había importado. Los guardias no habían vacilado a la hora de matarlos, y tampoco habían titubeado antes._

_Haruka había quedado olvidado en un rincón; había dejado de ser un juguete entretenido cuando había perdido el conocimiento en algún momento tras el undécimo azote, y pese a que volvía a percibir la realidad más de lo que le gustaría, no se atrevía a moverse. Yacía de lado en el suelo, en una posición que le permitía ver parte de lo que ocurría._

_Los gritos seguían. Haruka distinguía la voz de su padre profiriendo maldiciones, y la de su madre; pero ella estaba oculta tras al menos tres guardias que le daban la espalda, impidiéndole ver lo que le estaban haciendo. Los chillidos de la mujer alimentaban las lágrimas que no era consciente de estar derramando. Una parte de él quería hacer algo, pero el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo le impedía moverse._

_La ropa de Miho estaba hecha jirones cuando la mujer entró de nuevo en el campo de visión de Haruka. Su expresión era ausente, como debía de ser la del niño en ese momento; no cambió en ningún momento, ni cuando el guardia más anciano la insultó ni cuando hundió una daga en su corazón._

_Los demás corrieron una suerte similar. Haruka apenas atinó a llamar a su madre cuando la hoja del arma le dibujó una sonrisa en la garganta, y pese a que no se atrevió a abrir los ojos el estremecedor crujido que se llevó a su padre reverberó en todos sus huesos. Se encogió aún más mientras esperaba su turno._

_Pero su turno no llegó. Cuando unas manos ásperas lo cogieron sin cuidado, no hubo cuchillo que segase su cabeza ni manos que quebrasen su cuello. Creyó escuchar las palabras _niño_,_ inocente_ y _piedad_, pero nunca logró comprender por qué debía agradecerles a los guardias que le perdonasen la vida después de haber hecho desaparecer ante sus ojos todo lo que había en ella._

.

A Rin le supuso un alivio pasear sin grilletes por primera vez por las calles de Tar Shai. Aún tenía que ser discreto, pero al menos podía moverse con libertad.

Una sonrisa amarga se asomó a sus labios mientras enfilaba una calle que llevaba al mercado. _Libertad_. Libertad para ir adonde quisiera ese día, siempre que no se separase de Rei, que le pisaba los talones. Libertad para zafarse del guardia si le apetecía y huir, y dejar a Haruka y los demás abandonados a su suerte y a Gou sola ante los buitres del Consejo.

Una libertad que, sin embargo, resultaba una ilusión más agradable que la que le esperaba cuando regresara a Palacio.

Rin sabía que pensar en sus deseos era egoísta, sobre todo cuando su vida y su bienestar no dependían de nadie más y no era él quien estaba en una cama ardiendo de fiebre, pero no podía evitarlo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que aborrecía la idea de volver a Al-Dimah, en el terror que le producía la posibilidad de que Haruka no llegase allí con los demás.

—Volvamos a la posada —decidió, tras pasar por un puesto de joyas que en su mayoría sólo eran piedras coloreadas.

—¿Queréis ver al preso, Alteza? —inquirió Rei. Se arrepintió cuando Rin lo miró con los ojos entornados—. Disculpad mi atrevimiento.

—Es evidente —murmuró el Príncipe.

No hablaron durante todo el camino, pero Rin no podía evitar la frustración que lo invadía al tener al guardia pisándole los talones como si de su perrillo faldero se tratase. Tendría que acostumbrarse, pensó, y el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta se apretó.

Al menos, logró que Rei no se empeñase en entrar en la habitación con él. Había otro guardia dentro, vigilando a Aiichiro mientras el joven atendía a Haruka, pero Rin apenas le prestó atención mientras se acercaba a la cama. Oyó al hombre tensarse tras él, como si se estuviera preparando por si tenía que ayudarle. Como si Rin no fuera capaz de defenderse por sí mismo.

—¿Cómo está, Ai? —el joven alzó la mirada, dedicando una mirada cansada al Príncipe antes de seguir lavando la herida. Los párpados de Haruka se separaron con esfuerzo, pero el joven apenas observó a Rin durante unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

—Apenas ha comido desde ayer, pero ya tiene menos fiebre —Rin soltó por la nariz el aire que no había sido consciente de estar conteniendo—. La infusión de cártamo le está haciendo bien.

—Lo que quiere decir que, si dejas de intentar morirte de hambre, pronto nos pondremos en marcha de nuevo —la mandíbula de Haruka se tensó y por unos instantes Aiichiro se quedó paralizado—. No os preocupéis; en cuanto se resuelva el malentendido podréis marcharos. Quizá incluso se abran las arcas para compensaros por el tiempo perdido.

—¿Y tú? —pese a que apenas fue un susurro, la voz de Haruka llevaba fuerza suficiente para hacerse oír claramente.

Rin miró de reojo al guardia que vigilaba desde la entrada.

—Me adecentaré para mi coronación, seré un Sultán ejemplar, me desposaré con una mujer digna de mí y tendré futuros sultancitos —intentó mantener el tono ligero, pero la mirada de Haruka dejó claro que no lo había conseguido; ni siquiera la fiebre había impedido al joven percatarse del humor de Rin.

Afortunadamente, decidió no insistir con el tema.

—¿Dónde está Makoto? —inquirió en su lugar. El suspiro resignado de Aiichiro dejó ver que ya había preguntado lo mismo varias veces.

—En otra habitación, con los demás y bajo vigilancia —respondió Rin —. Quien te está tratando es Ai, así que Makoto no necesita venir para nada.

Haruka no parecía estar de acuerdo; y lo cierto era que, pese a que el Príncipe comprendía la precaución de Rei, tenía la impresión de que, si el estado físico del joven estaba mejorando gracias al cuidado de Aiichiro, había en él una intranquilidad que ni todas las infusiones habían logrado disipar. Rin intuía que tenía algo que ver con los gemidos aterrados que se escapaban de sus labios cuando dormía, pero no se atrevía a preguntar; no sólo porque Aiichiro estuviese con Haruka prácticamente todo el día y hubiese un guardia vigilando continuamente –el Príncipe se hubiese reído de la excesiva cautela de Rei si no supiese lo endiabladamente terco que era el joven enfermo–, sino porque temía la respuesta que pudiese recibir.

Makoto parecía el más indicado para tratar con Haruka, pero la opinión de Rin no sería tomada en cuenta hasta que llegasen a Palacio, y Rei no quería correr el riesgo.

Comprendiendo que no resolvería nada comiéndose el coco en ese momento, Rin se despidió de Aiichiro y Haruka con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Una única sílaba, suave, apenas audible, lo detuvo.

—¿Rin? —se giró y miró a Haruka, escuchando la angustia en su respiración—. ¿Sigues creyendo que no fue mi culpa?

El Príncipe sintió cómo la mirada del guardia lo clavaba en el suelo, impidiéndole regresar al lado del joven. Por unos instantes imaginó miles de miradas impidiéndole moverse en cualquier dirección salvo la debida, y la certeza de que exactamente eso era lo que le esperaba lo dejó sin aire durante unos instantes.

—No es cuestión de lo que yo crea —musitó finalmente, tras unos segundos—. Es la verdad: tú no hiciste nada.

Se le olvidó recriminarle no haberse dirigido a él como debía, pese a que intuía que el guardia estaba confuso ante tanta permisividad.

.

_Los primeros días no fueron los peores._

_Haruka no hubiera podido moverse incluso si hubiera querido; tenía la impresión de que todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas, y apenas había en su piel áreas que no estuviesen magulladas o desgarradas. Las infusiones e inciensos de su abuela adormecían la agonía de existir en los confines de ese cuerpo roto, y entre el sopor en el que lo encerraban las medicinas y el dolor que le cortaba la respiración cuando dejaban de hacer efecto no podía pensar. Se limitaba a comer por mera inercia y escuchar a Makoto hablarle, a pesar de que nunca encontraba las palabras para responderle._

_No; el malestar físico fue la parte más indulgente._

_Su cuerpo tardó cuatro días en recuperarse lo suficiente para permitir a su mente torturarlo. Despertó gritando y tratando inútilmente de alejarse de un Makoto que unas semanas más tarde sería lo único que le quedaba de la vida simple y despreocupada que había sido su realidad antes de la muerte de sus padres._

_Esa noche, Haruka se aferró a su amigo hasta que el agotamiento le arrebató la consciencia. Llamó a sus padres, lloró cuando nadie les respondió y preguntó a Makoto por qué él seguía vivo. Porque no tenía sentido, y él era probablemente el que menos merecía ser el único superviviente a lo ocurrido en aquella mazmorra._

_—No lo sé —admitió su amigo—. Pero me alegro._

_Haruka apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño._

_—¿Por qué estás aquí? —inquirió, su voz tan quebrada como su espíritu._

_La suave risa de Makoto, pese a estar teñida de tristeza, era uno de los sonidos más reconfortantes que Haruka conocía. Y uno de los pocos que aún no le habían arrebatado._

_—Porque sí. Somos amigos, ¿no?_

_Haruka asintió, saboreando la palabra, y su corazón se calmó un poco._

_A diferencia de sus padres y su abuela, Makoto no se fue. Se quedó a su lado, convirtiéndose en una presencia continua en la vida de Haruka, despertándolo de sus pesadillas y aceptando los fragmentos de su tortura que el joven compartía en ocasiones con él, con la voz rota y los ojos llenos de un dolor que nunca se iba._

_Su mejor amigo nunca supo nada del Príncipe al que Haruka había ayudado, sin embargo. Si lo averiguaba se alejaría, y si se alejaba a Haruka no le quedaría nada que lo anclase al presente, nadie que lo rescatase cuando se perdía en los recuerdos._

.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando Haruka despertó.

Pese a que había pasado todo el día durmiendo a pequeños intervalos, estaba convencido de que la fiebre había remitido; pensar volvía a ser una tarea relativamente sencilla, y el malestar que lo había acompañado durante los últimos días se había reducido a una debilidad que, si bien era molesta, no le impedía estar totalmente lúcido.

El terror al recordar que su recuperación sólo lo conduciría al escenario del horror que había vivido diez años antes, sin embargo, no cambiaba aunque ya no estuviese ardiendo de fiebre. Por unos instantes pensó en intentar escapar, pero no tardó en recordar que Makoto y los demás seguían retenidos.

Exhaló un suspiro tembloroso. Empezaba a sentirse casi peor que antes de llegar a Tar Shai, pese a que el mundo ya no estaba reducido a borrones indefinidos y ya no se veía obligado a escuchar las voces de Rin y Makoto hablando de él como si no estuviese ahí. Lo más terrible del miedo es que en lugar de la muerte aporta a uno todos los motivos para desearla, pero no el medio.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele mucho? —Haruka apartó la mirada de la ventana, sobresaltado. Sin embargo, le sorprendió menos de lo que esperaba encontrar a Rin sentado en una silla junto a la cama—. Ai acaba de volver con los demás, pero…

—¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos? —lo cortó Haruka—. ¿Cuándo llegaremos? ¿Si dices que fue sólo mi culpa dejarán a Makoto…?

—Haru, Haru, Haru —interrumpió Rin, visiblemente alarmado—. Ya te lo dije; llevo días diciéndotelo: no os pasará nada —se acercó un poco a la cama—. No os harán nada porque no pueden desobedecer una orden directa y porque no tienen motivos.

—Pero te… —la mano que se posó en sus labios le impidió completar la oración. Preocupado, Haruka miró hacia la puerta, pero para su sorpresa el guardia cuya presencia día y noche lo había agobiado tanto no estaba allí.

—Las paredes oyen —murmuró Rin, apartando los dedos de su boca con cautela y dejando la mano apoyada en la cama—. He conseguido que se largue un rato diciéndole que no serías un problema ni aunque intentaras escapar.

Haruka no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido.

—Sí lo sería —protestó.

—En tus sueños. Te recuerdo que el único motivo por el que pudiste conmigo aquella noche fue que me intentaste descalabrar.

—Aun así, no pudiste escapar en Tar Shai —replicó Haruka.

Rin sonrió.

—No sé si eso es bueno o malo —no pudo mantener su fachada alegre durante mucho más. Su rostro se ensombreció y su sonrisa se cayó, y Haruka sintió una desazón que nada tenía que ver con la aprensión por su propio destino—. Yo tampoco quiero volver —admitió en voz baja.

Haruka no había pensado en ello, demasiado ocupado con sus temores y el pasado que nunca dejaba de perseguirlo. No obstante, las palabras del Príncipe le recordaron aquella conversación no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ahora. Por supuesto que Rin no quería volver a Palacio. Por supuesto que no deseaba ser coronado y pasar el resto de su vida encerrado entre cuatro lujosas paredes.

—Puedes no volver —sugirió.

Rin negó con la cabeza.

—Eso sólo traería problemas. No sólo porque nadie podría evitar que os interrogaran para averiguar qué habéis hecho conmigo —Haruka se estremeció—; si el Consejo se propone hundir a mi hermana, podría acabar exiliada, o algo peor. Y… —suspiró—. Todo esto ha sido ridículo; quería librarme de mis responsabilidades y la maldita chiquillada ha acabado siendo más grande que yo.

Haruka cogió la mano que el Príncipe aún tenía apoyada en la cama.

—No —lo contradijo con calma, y por primera vez en años no había nada más; su voz no llevaba más que el deseo sincero de reconfortar a Rin—. No ha sido ridículo —aseguró.

Los dedos de Rin se cerraron en torno a su mano. Media sonrisa triste iluminó su expresión.

—No del todo.

.

Makoto jamás se había alegrado menos de ver su ciudad natal.

La reconoció incluso pese a que, a la tibia luz del atardecer, apenas era una silueta en el horizonte. Alcanzó a distinguir las majestuosas torres del Palarcio, los puestos de vigilancia en la muralla que la protegía.

Miró a Haruka, que también observaba Al-Dimah con expresión sombría. Pese a que Rin les había repetido hasta la saciedad que no dejaría que les hiciesen nada –y tenía autoridad para impedirlo–, sería necesario bastante más que palabras para disipar el miedo del joven. Le había llevado meses dejar de desconfiar a los hombres de Makoto cuando formaron ese pintoresco grupo, y aún más aprender no estar en guardia continuamente en su presencia.

Y, sin embargo, había permitido que Rin, casi un completo desconocido, durmiese abrazado a él.

Makoto ignoraba cómo el Príncipe había conseguido en unas semanas lo que probablemente nadie más podría lograr: ni aunque contara con varios años para intentarlo, pero estaba claro que había algo en él que le permitía saltarse todas las reglas que parecían inquebrantables. Que tenía la habilidad de atravesar todas las barreras que Haruka había levantado para protegerse; y, lo más extraño, que no se había alejado de lo que había encontrado, a diferencia de quienes no habían soportado seguir mirando a sus ojos tras vislumbrar en el fondo de su azul una agonía que nadie conocía en toda su magnitud.

—¿Haru? —el joven apartó la mirada de Al-Dimah para fijarla en Makoto. Su rostro revelaba tanta aprensión como antes de llegar a Tar Shai—. ¿Qué ha pasado con Rin?

Sabía que no necesitaba especificar más para que su amigo comprendiese. Que si lo hacía sólo le negaría la oportunidad de fingir haber entendido otra cosa y que la presión nunca había sido el estimulante más adecuado para Haruka.

—No sé —respondió—. Pero duele menos.

De algún modo, Makoto comprendió que no estaba hablando sólo de la infección de su herida.


	13. Capítulo XII

Gracias a **YuunKingdom**, **MoonyStark**, **gaby28**, **Jade Edaj**, **Macka**, **PerlhaHale**, **Bea1258**, **Isabel**, **June JK** y **The Lonely Darkness** por sus reviews. En serio, moláis :D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII**

.

Ni siquiera la autoridad de Rin fue suficiente para evitar que Makoto, Haruka y los demás fuesen enviados a la Torre de Justicia cuando el Consejo decidió de forma unánime que era lo más seguro. Lo único que el Príncipe consiguió fue que encerraran a los hombres en las celdas más alejadas de las salas de interrogatorios, así como que no se les dispensara tratamiento de presos, logro que no impidió que Haruka peleara con uñas y dientes con las escasas fuerzas que había recuperado en un intento vano por escapar. Pese a que los demás también opusieron resistencia, fue él quien se las ingenió para irritar más a los guardas mientras lo arrastraban a la Torre de Justicia.

Rin quiso seguirlos, asegurarse de que ningún guardia se atrevía a desobedecer una orden directa, pero Rei, que había estado hablando con un compañero mientras el Príncipe negociaba las condiciones en las que estarían Makoto y los demás, lo llamó cuando estaba dando el primer paso:

—Alteza, hay algo que aún no sabéis —Rin se giró a regañadientes, sin apenas percatarse del murmullo nervioso que recorrió a los miembros del Consejo—. La Princesa está recluida en sus aposentos, acusada de conspirar para ocupar vuestro lugar en el trono de vuestro padre.

Rin entornó los ojos.

—¿Cómo? —se giró hacia los hombres del Consejo—. ¿Quién ha tomado esa decisión?

—Hay indicios… —empezó el ministro de Finanzas—. Nunca estuvo preocupada por vos, Alteza. Sólo por sustituiros, y por evitar que, en el caso de que no regresarais, los Dioses no lo quisieran, no acudiésemos a ninguno de vuestros primos para…

El Príncipe estaba demasiado cansado para esas sutiles danzas políticas. Desde que había entrado en Al-Dimah tenía el estómago revuelto y sentía que parte de su mente había huido de su cuerpo, y la hipocresía del Consejo nunca había contribuido a calmar sus nervios.

—No sé qué indicios son ésos —caminó hacia la puerta y se giró para asegurarse de que todos lo estuviesen viendo—, pero quiero que esto quede claro —alzó la voz, no con intención de hacerse oír, sino más bien con una desesperación creciente al comprender que ser el centro de atención se convertiría en costumbre en poco tiempo—: la Princesa Gou, mi hermana, no tiene el menor deseo de que me ocurra nada malo.

—¿Cómo lo sabéis? —intervino el ministro de Guerra, y sorprendentemente no bajó la mirada cuando Rin clavó los ojos en él—. ¿Por qué confiáis en el buen corazón de la Princesa? Ninguna mujer tiene el alma tan pura como aparenta.

—Ningún hombre tampoco, hasta donde yo sé —replicó Rin—. Si por capricho de los Dioses saliese a la luz el menor indicio de que la Princesa ha conspirado a mis espaldas, yo mismo propondré su exilio. Hasta entonces, retirad esa acusación absurda y disculpaos por semejantes calumnias infundadas.

Luchó por mantenerse erguido en toda su altura, por no bajar la mirada pese a que en ese momento podría quedarse dormido de pie; esperó varios segundos por si escuchaba una protesta que nunca llegó, y finalmente se dispuso a salir de la sala.

—Alteza —Rin se detuvo en seco y se giró una vez más—. El Consejo necesita saber lo ocurrido. Hemos de encontrar a los culpables, y aunque vos queráis proteger a esos mercaderes…

—No hay ningún culpable —_además de mí_.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha ocurrido durante la última luna?

Rin intentó poner su agotado cerebro a trabajar, sin mucho éxito. Todo lo que acudía a su mente era la calidez de Haruka entre sus brazos, la sonrisa amable de Makoto y las risotadas de Momotarou. Agradeció la intervención de Rei:

—Su Alteza está cansado por el viaje. Además, es tarde; si me permiten la sugerencia, quizá sería más sensato discutir estos asuntos en otro momento.

—Gracias, Rei —replicó—. Tal y como dice él, propongo posponer este punto, así como otros que quiero tratar, hasta mañana por la tarde.

Afortunadamente, nadie se opuso. Rin salió de la sala con Rei tras él; recorrió los pasillos oscuros sin apenas fijarse en ellos, deseando descansar y olvidar, aunque fuese por unos instantes, la larga lista de problemas que empeoraba su dolor de cabeza; le daba la impresión de que cada corredor que enfilaba era más estrecho que el anterior.

Sólo se detuvo cuando llegó a la puerta de sus aposentos. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a Rei, que parecía haber tenido ciertos problemas manteniendo su ritmo.

—Quiero que quien se encargue de vigilar a Haru y los demás sea alguien de confianza —exigió.

Rei asintió, pero no logró limitarse a su función.

—Si me permitís… ¿por qué no consideráis la opción de castigar a quien os desobedezca? Serviría de ejemplo para el resto.

La adormilada mente de Rin voló hacia el miedo que brillaba en los ojos de Haruka desde que fuese detenido.

—No quiero que tengan que presenciar ningún tipo de violencia —respondió simplemente—. Encárgate de eso, Rei, y luego ve a descansar. Mañana va a ser un día largo.

Rin entró en su dormitorio con los ojos cerrándosele de sueño, y ni siquiera se molestó en desnudarse antes de dejarse caer en la cama. Se dijo que tenía que hablar con Sousuke, con Gou y con su madre, y disculparse con ellos; y también necesitaba asegurarse personalmente de que Haruka y los demás estuviesen bien, pero se quedó dormido antes de encontrar la energía necesaria para levantarse.

.

El canto de los pájaros más madrugadores fue sustituido por chillidos excitados y una risa grave.

Rin gruñó y se aovilló, intentando volver a dormir, pero las manos que aferraron sus hombros y lo sacudieron sin piedad le impidieron hacer algo más que dar manotazos a ciegas mientras se incorporaba y despegaba los párpados que parecían unidos con resina, sólo para encontrarse los rostros sonrientes de su hermana y Sousuke a la tenue luz del amanecer.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —murmuró, la voz pastosa a causa del sueño, pero por toda respuesta se vio envuelto en un abrazo doble—. ¡Eh! ¡Es una pregunta! —protestó.

—Lo que mereces es un puñetazo —replicó la profunda voz de Sousuke en su oído, y Rin se quedó paralizado por unos instantes.

Se mordió el labio, incapaz de mirar a su amigo cuando se vio libre de él y su hermana.

—Lo siento —alzó la vista hacia Gou—. Y que a ti te arrestaran.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—A lo mejor debería haber fingido más preocupación —reflexionó—. De cualquier modo, eso ahora no importa —Rin enarcó una ceja—. Sousuke y yo hemos estado preparando un plan de emergencia desde que me encerraron en mi cuarto, por si terminabas volviendo, y si has pospuesto la reunión con el Consejo para esta tarde…

—¿Cómo sabéis todo eso? —barbotó Rin.

—Las paredes oyen —le recordó Sousuke—. Gou vino a mi habitación a ponerme al día en cuanto le permitieron salir de sus aposentos.

—¿A altas horas de la noche, con un hombre, a solas? —Rin miró a la joven fingiendo desaprobación—. No muy digno de una dama, hermanita.

—Si tú supieras la _dama_ en que se ha convertido… —Sousuke se interrumpió con un quejido cuando el pequeño pero certero puño de Gou le acertó en el costado. Rin paseó la mirada de uno a otra con curiosidad, pero su amigo parecía apreciar más su integridad física que la sinceridad—. Hablando de asuntos importantes: tenemos que terminar el escrito.

—¿Escrito?

—La propuesta para cambiar la Ley de Sucesión. Es un plan desesperado, pero existe la posibilidad de que dé resultado. Está en mi habitación —explicó Gou—. Pero mejor… —miró de arriba abajo a Rin con tal desaprobación que el Príncipe quiso arrancar las sábanas de la cama y cubrirse con ellas—. Por favor, hermano, adecéntate. ¿Has estado viviendo en una pocilga?

.

Había un diminuto agujero en la pared, un orificio por el que apenas cabía un dedo, nacido de dos ladrillos que no encajaban del todo y probablemente, a juzgar por las marcas de los bordes, agrandado un poco desde dentro, por el que se veía uno de los hermosos patios de Palacio. Estaba vacío, probablemente porque a nadie en su sano juicio le agradaba pasear entre mirtos mientras escuchaba los alaridos desesperados de los presos que eran torturados en la Torre de Justicia.

Haruka introducía el índice en el agujero cada pocos minutos, pese a que sabía que, sin importar cuánto se raspase la piel, no agrandaría el orificio lo suficiente como para escapar por él. Además, estaba el asunto de la altura de la celda en la que estaba recluido con Makoto y Momotarou.

Encogió las piernas al escuchar los pasos secos del guardia que paseaba frente a las tres celdas en las que habían repartido a sus compañeros. A pesar de que, tal y como había asegurado Rin, aún nadie le había tocado un pelo, la certeza de encontrarse en la Torre de Justicia, sin poder salir, le producía náuseas por los recuerdos que lo obligaba a evocar.

Volvió a mirar por el agujero. Le sorprendió ver, en esta ocasión, a una figura que atravesaba el jardín y, si el sentido de la orientación de Haruka aún era un poco más agudo que el de Makoto, se dirigía a la entrada de la torre.

Inspiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, pensando en motivos por los que alguien querría acercarse allí si no fuese para hacer de sus temores una realidad. Quizá fuese a relevar al guardia que los estaba vigilando, pese a que el cambio de turno había sido apenas una hora antes; puede que simplemente le apeteciese dar un paseo por la zona y ni siquiera llegase a entrar a la torre. También existía la posibilidad de que su objetivo no fuesen ellos, sino otros presos. No podían ser las únicas personas recluidas en la Torre de Justicia.

—Haru, ¿estás bien?

Pese a que no había mudado su expresión y su respiración, aunque temblorosa, se mantenía al mismo ritmo, Makoto era difícil de engañar. Haruka lo miró y asintió.

—Espero que podamos salir pronto —musitó Momotarou—. Si me dejaran hablar quizá… —caviló, como para sí mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Makoto. Su voz no logró disimular un débil tintineo procedente de algún lugar no muy lejano.

Pese a que Haruka quería escuchar a Momotarou, no pudo evitar girarse hacia los barrotes que los separaban del guardia cuando el tintineo, discontinuo pero rítmico, fue acercándose. Intuía que se trataba de la persona a la que había visto unos minutos antes, y pese a que no tenía el menor deseo de averiguar quién era todo su cuerpo se tensó mientras fijaba la mirada en el pasillo sin ventanas por el que habían llegado la noche anterior, fijándose en la silueta que se aproximaba a paso rápido.

—Quiero hablar con ellos —declaró, cuando estuvo más cerca.

Haruka no recordaba a Rin tan autoritario.

—Por supuesto, Alteza —el guardia hizo una reverencia y se alejó, presumiblemente para darles más intimidad, desapareciendo del campo de visión de Haruka.

Rin aferró dos de los barrotes y encajó el rostro entre ellos.

—¿Estáis bien? —inquirió, paseando la mirada por los tres y deteniéndose en Haruka, que a diferencia de Makoto y Momotarou no se había movido de su lugar junto al agujero—. Espero que no me hayan desobedecido.

—Estamos enteros, si es eso lo que te preocupa —murmuró Makoto. Haruka se levantó y se acercó a los barrotes, y no fue únicamente para evitar las miradas inquietas de los demás.

Era la primera vez que veía a Rin como Príncipe. Sí, era cierto que cuando se conocieron la ropa lujosa de aquel niño molesto le había llamado la atención, pero en ese momento, con su túnica tan blanca que parecía resplandecer a la titilante luz de las antorchas, el elaborado turbante rojo que parecía empeñado en desbaratarse por un lado y la multitud de pulseras que abrazaban sus brazos y piernas y entrechocaban para advertir de su presencia, Haruka tomó conciencia por primera vez de los abismos entre ambos que podían llenarse con las diferencias que los separaban. Algo que no era ni miedo ni aprensión le atascó la garganta.

Rin, sin embargo, apartó los ojos de Haruka en cuanto éste dejó de moverse. En su lugar fijó la vista en Momotarou.

—Debes un par de explicaciones, ¿no?

—¿Eh? —Makoto paseó la mirada entre el Príncipe y su compañero, que se apoyaba en un solo pie.

—El Jefe del Círculo te ha reconocido —continuó Rin, bajando la voz—, aunque no se explica cómo puedes ser tú. Después de todo, el pequeño Momo y su paje murieron en un trágico accidente, ¿no? —bufó—. Debería haberme dado cuenta.

Momotarou apartó la mirada, pero incluso así todos pudieron ver que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Al menos así me dejaron en paz —murmuró.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —intervino Makoto, tan perdido como Haruka.

Rin se separó de los barrotes y puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Se lo dices tú o yo?

Durante unos segundos, el silencio sólo se vio interrumpido por los pasos del guardia unos metros más allá. Luego Momotarou suspiró, resignado.

—¿Qué otra opción tenía? —protestó—. Mi padre nunca me hubiese dado ni una mísera palmera, y quien se llevará a la Princesa es mi hermano, no yo. Hubiera tenido que buscarme la vida de todas formas. Así que les quité una preocupación.

—Los Mikoshiba, dueños de la región de Kinn, son una de las familias más ricas del desierto —informó Rin en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada de Momotarou. La ira que se había encendido en sus ojos cuando el joven había mencionado a su hermana estaba apagada—. De hecho, el mayor de sus hijos es uno de los candidatos con más posibilidades de desposar a Gou.

»Hace unos años vinieron de visita. Fue después de que mi padre muriera y los culpables fueran ajusticiados —Rin acarició los flecos de su turbante para ocultar su rostro de la mirada fulminante de Haruka—, pero las revueltas aún no se habían terminado del todo. Por supuesto, los Mikoshiba, que nunca habían estado en Al-Dimah, no sabían el peligro que corría un miembro de la nobleza en la calle, mucho menos en aquellos días, así que no vieron el menor problema en dejar a su hijo salir a dar un paseo con su paje a plena luz del día, al menos hasta que mi madre descubrió lo que habían hecho. Esa misma tarde hubo un tumulto en el Barrio Gris; para cuando la Guardia de Palacio llegó allí, la gente se había dispersado, pero encontraron el dromedario de Momo, herido y encabritado. Lo buscaron, interrogaron a la gente que vivía en los alrededores, pero no dieron con él, así que lo dieron por muerto.

Haruka observó a Momotarou, sin saber si quería o no creer a Rin. Conocía al muchacho desde hacía años, y nunca nada en su aspecto o comportamiento le había hecho sospechar que fuese algo más que un crío descerebrado. No pudo evitar que una losa de decepción aplastase su estómago, no porque Momotarou fuese noble, sino porque nunca se lo había dicho.

—Llevaba un tiempo pensándolo —murmuró el joven, sin mirar a nadie—. Había visto, una vez que por una trastada acabé en el despacho de mi padre, un borrador de su testamento, y mi nombre no aparecía en ningún lado… Allí no había nada para mí, así que ¿para qué quedarme? Decidí marcharme y buscarme la vida por mi cuenta… Pero sabía que en Kinn no tardarían en encontrarme; por eso la noticia de que visitaríamos Al-Dimah me hizo tanta ilusión. Todos pensaron que era porque tenía curiosidad, así que nadie encontró extraño que fuese con un criado a ver la ciudad.

»No sé por qué era el alboroto que encontramos, pero supe que no tendríamos otra oportunidad igual, así que dejé al dromedario cerca y nos alejamos a pie. Nos las ingeniamos para ensuciarnos tanto que ni siquiera nos reconocíamos entre nosotros, y con el dinero que había robado nos las apañamos hasta que nos espabilamos lo suficiente para aprender a pelear y robar.

»Y después… —finalmente, Momotarou alzó la mirada— oímos hablar de Makoto y descubrimos que quería formar un grupo para comerciar por el desierto… así que nos presentamos.

Haruka ladeó la cabeza.

—Eso significa que el paje…

—Es Ai —confirmó Momotarou, sonriendo un poco—. Pero no podría considerarlo inferior aunque quisiera.

Rin cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, haciendo bailar varias pulseras de sus tobillos. Paseó la mirada por los tres ocupantes de la celda, deteniéndose un segundo más en Haruka antes de volver a fijarse en Momotarou.

—Espero que no te importe aparecer en la historia —susurró Rin, tan bajito que Haruka tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo.

—No pienso volver, si es lo que pretendéis, _Alteza_ —masculló Momotarou con cierto retintín—. Yo no tengo el desierto a mi cargo.

—No, pero que tu nombre forme parte de esto probablemente sirva para que salgáis de aquí antes —replicó el Príncipe.

Había algo en la tensión de su postura que no se correspondía con la ligereza de sus palabras, pero no fue hasta que apartó la mirada que Haruka comprendió de qué se trataba:

—¿Y tú? ¿Podrás salir de aquí?

Rin jugueteó con una de las pulseras de su muñeca.

—No lo sé.

.

Si era completamente honesto consigo mismo, estropear el vestido de la Princesa por segunda vez no había sido un completo accidente.

Tampoco había preparado mucho ese momento; simplemente había visto a dos criadas llevar la delicada prenda por el pasillo, y _quizá_ no había puesto el suficiente interés en evitar tropezar, volcando el bote de pintura carmín con el que planeaba hacer que sus marionetas recuperaran algo de brillo sobre el vestido y sobre las doncellas.

Era consciente de que no estaba completamente en su derecho. De que, para empezar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea volver a ver a la Princesa después de que la joven hubiese ignorado unas trescientas leyes, escritas o no, para besarlo aquel día. Pero llevaba sin verla desde entonces; no se había atrevido a acercarse de nuevo a sus aposentos, no sabía si por temor a un posible enfado o a otro posible beso. Y había oído a las cocineras chismorrear acerca del fin del encierro de la joven a primera hora de la mañana, y el miedo a verla había quedado olvidado junto a su prudencia.

Y ahora, con la cabeza gacha ante una joven enfadada con una gata en brazos, no podía decir que se arrepintiese.

—Debería haber sabido que has sido tú —comentó, acariciando a su mascota, pero su voz no sonaba ni siquiera exasperada—. ¿Mis vestidos te parecen feos, o simplemente te gusta manchar cosas?

—No pretendía estropear vuestra ropa, Alteza —se excusó Nagisa.

La Princesa se dejó caer en su cama con un suspiro.

—No voy a mandar tu ejecución, pero creo que ya lo sabes —dijo, cansada. Últimamente siempre estaba cansada—. De todas formas, mañana os marcháis, ¿me equivoco?

—No, Alteza.

—Está en mis planes que regreses algún día —confesó la joven—. Pero los concretaré cuando solucionemos el asunto de mi hermano —agregó, ignorando el brillo de curiosidad en la mirada de Nagisa—. Sea como sea, pasaremos mucho sin vernos.

Nagisa apretó los dientes, sin poder disimular su rabia. Rabia que no estaba seguro de hacia quién debía dirigir, porque había sabido desde el principio que el mundo era un lugar injusto y aun así se había dejado arrastrar a esa estupidez de la que jamás saldría nada.

—¿Puedo preguntaros algo? —la Princesa asintió—. ¿Por qué me besasteis?

La muchacha no lo miró mientras respondía:

—Porque quería. Quería y podía y no debía; y estaba cansada de ser prudente y de estar encerrada. No se repetirá. Lo siento.

Y Nagisa sabía que debería haberse sentido afortunado, que no todos los días uno recibía una disculpa de un miembro de la Familia Real, pero nunca antes unas palabras le habían parecido tan insuficientes.

.

En teoría, cualquiera podía acudir a las reuniones del Consejo, si había avisado de que lo haría –norma que era más flexible cuanto más llenas estaban las arcas del asistente–; incluso, si hacía una petición antes del comienzo de la sesión, se le permitía intervenir.

Generalmente, sin embargo, la gente no se molestaba en tales menesteres; los temas que se trataban en la sala eran demasiado aburridos para cualquiera. El propio Sousuke podía contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en las que había acudido antes de que Rin se marchase; prefería utilizar su tiempo para asuntos más interesantes.

No obstante, esa tarde las peticiones de asistencia habían sido tantas que los criados habían tenido que apresurarse para adecentar una estancia más grande; era uno de los salones que el Círculo de Ley utilizaba para los juicios, una habitación rectangular con gradas de piedra en los lados mayores y una mesa en la que se sentaban los miembros del Consejo en el centro.

Sousuke se maravillaba a menudo de lo rápido que viajaban las noticias. Calculaba que al menos la quinta parte de la población de Al-Dimah estaba presente –concretamente, la quinta parte más rica–; ocupaban las gradas opuestas a las de la nobleza, junto a los criados chismosos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Había miembros de la Guardia de Palacio situados estratégicamente en distintos puntos, preparados para detener cualquier intento de entorpecer la reunión.

El joven miró alrededor. Algunos nobles le dedicaban miradas de rabia al verlo sentado junto a la Sultana, pero Sousuke no había tenido la menor oportunidad de desobedecer la orden disfrazada de petición de la madre de Rin y Gou; la mujer prefería tenerlo cerca de él, a pesar de que todo el mundo sabía que Sousuke era conocido por ser el amigo bastardo del Príncipe, antes que a algún adulador. El resto de nobles se agrupaban a su alrededor como abejas en torno a una flor especialmente olorosa, y más allá se encontraban los hombres con los que Rin había pasado las últimas semanas, sin estar inmovilizados –el Príncipe se había negado en redondo a que los tratasen como criminales–, pero también rodeados de guardias para evitar cualquier acto de rebeldía.

Rin y Gou ocupaban dos sillas contiguas en la mesa del Consejo; se había decidido así porque las intervenciones de ambos serían demasiado importantes para relegarlos a las gradas.

—¿Están todos los cabos atados? —preguntó la Sultana en voz baja, sobresaltando a Sousuke.

—Sí —respondió él, fijándose en el rollo de pergamino que Rin tenía en la mano. Habían pasado todo el día preparándolo, añadiendo y quitando detalles para _amoldar_ la verdad. Sousuke había escuchado la versión no endulzada de la historia de los labios de Rin y no podía evitar lanzar miradas fugaces de desconfianza a los hombres con los que había estado su amigo.

Le sorprendió descubrir que Momotarou estaba sentado entre ellos; había supuesto que, dado que a estas alturas todo el Consejo sabía que se trataba del hijo supuestamente muerto de los Mikoshiba, querría ocupar un lugar entre los nobles.

No pudo darle muchas vueltas al asunto; en ese momento el ministro de Justicia se puso en pie en la mesa y se aclaró la garganta, y toda la sala se quedó en silencio en apenas unos segundos.

—Da comienzo la reunión —anunció—. El principal tema a tratar es el esclarecimiento de las circunstancias en las que Su Alteza, el Príncipe Rin, hijo de… —Sousuke desconectó brevemente. La parte de recitar títulos lo aburría soberanamente. Gou bebió de su copa de vino, mostrando casi menos interés que él—…que los Dioses lo protejan, desapareció tras el cumpleaños de su hermana, la Princesa Gou… —más títulos. Sousuke reprimió un bostezo y se preguntó si le daría tiempo a ir a las cocinas a por algo para comer y regresar antes de que comenzase la parte interesante—, así como de lo ocurrido durante estos días en los que no se ha sabido nada de él. Así pues… —pero el ministro se interrumpió. Miró a los demás ocupantes de la mesa, extrañado. Unos segundos más tarde, se escuchó un carraspeo; en esta ocasión el hombre logró localizar su procedencia—. ¿Sí, Alteza?

Rin se puso en pie.

—Habrá un segundo punto en la reunión —anunció—. A la Princesa y a mí nos gustaría hacer una propuesta oficial para cambiar ciertos detalles de la Ley de Sucesión.

La noticia fue recibida con un silencio que rezumaba sorpresa. Sousuke vio cómo los rostros de los miembros del Consejo cambiaban, y le alivió un poco descubrir que no todos mostraban disgusto ante las palabras de Rin.

—Po-por supuesto —respondió el ministro, sentándose de nuevo.

—Pero lo primero es lo primero —intervino el ministro de Finanzas—. Alteza, a todos los presentes nos gustaría saber qué ha ocurrido… y si es cierto que no ha habido ninguna mala intención tras vuestra desaparición.

Rin empujó con el pie su silla hacia atrás para alejarla un poco de la mesa y tener algo de espacio. Miró alrededor, paseando la vista por todos los asistentes a la reunión. Sousuke se fijó en el grupo de hombres que había llegado con su amigo cuando su mirada se detuvo un instante más de lo necesario en ellos, preguntándose cuál era el dueño del nombre que el Príncipe más había repetido al explicar lo ocurrido, pero pronto tuvo que forzar una sonrisa cuando Rin lo miró en busca de ánimo.

—He de admitir —empezó con una voz segura, ésa que le habían hecho ensayar cuando era pequeño para que no temblase bajo decenas de miradas que lo juzgaban en silencio— que debería haber hecho partícipe de mis planes a alguien más; mas en mi defensa debo decir que mis planes eran demasiado jóvenes cuando decidí llevarlos a cabo.

»Como todos sabéis, mi posición y la responsabilidad que mi nacimiento puso a mis espaldas siempre me han impedido viajar tanto como me gustaría. No es ningún secreto que, si llego a ocupar el puesto de mi padre, llegar a ver algo más que desierto será aún más complicado. Así pues, decidí emprender un viaje por mi cuenta —Sousuke reprimió un resoplido ante el eufemismo más correcto que se les había ocurrido, y supo que dar otro sorbo a su copa era la excusa de Gou para esconder su sonrisa—.

»No se lo dije a nadie; sabía todas las trabas que debería enfrentar, y lo mucho que se demoraría mi partida. Me marché de Palacio mientras todos celebraban el cumpleaños de la Princesa, y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando, poco después de salir de Al-Dimah, encontré a Momotarou Mikoshiba —Sousuke volvió a mirar al muchacho, que parecía intranquilo ante los murmullos que la mención de su nombre había provocado, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima por él. Apenas se acordaba de él, al menos en comparación con la conmoción que estremeció a los habitantes de Palacio tras aquella fatídica tarde—. Ignoro sus motivos para pertenecer a un grupo de mercaderes, pero sí puedo decir que el tiempo que pasé con ellos fue provechoso.

»Hace unos días, el grupo de Rei Ryugazaki, aquí presente, nos encontró —el guardia miraba al frente, su rostro una máscara de indiferencia—. He de admitir que opusimos resistencia, pero la razón reside en el hecho de que en aquel momento, cuando apenas estaba amaneciendo, ignorábamos que se tratase de la Guardia de Palacio.

»El resto de la historia es obvio. Regresamos a Al-Dimah, aunque ciertos problemas de salud de uno de nuestros compañeros nos retrasaron un poco —concluyó Rin, y Sousuke tuvo que admitir que lo estaba haciendo mejor de lo esperado—. Nadie lo sabía, y fue totalmente voluntario; y, pese a que si fuese cierto los rumores que corren por Palacio serían mucho más interesantes, no hubo ninguna mano negra que tratase de apartarme del trono.

Eso último no estaba planeado, pero a Sousuke no le sorprendió que Rin defendiera, de nuevo, el honor de su hermana. Con las piernas cruzadas en su silla, la joven observaba al Príncipe con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, que no obstante no lograba disimular la preocupación de sus ojos. Rin no se sentó, sino que miró uno por uno a todos los miembros del Consejo de nuevo, retándolos en silencio a poner alguna objeción a su testimonio.

El ministro de Finanzas fue el único que alzó la mano para pedir la palabra:

—Alteza, si me permitís… no son ésas las noticias que llegaron a Palacio. En Tar Shai fuisteis visto inmovilizado con grilletes. Hay pruebas de que os hicieron pasar por un esclavo.

Uno de los compañeros de Momotarou captó la atención de Sousuke. No era el más grande, ni el más llamativo; de hecho, con su pelo negro y sucio, era de los que más desapercibidos pasaba. Sin embargo, un movimiento extraño, como si quisiera darse una palmada en la frente pero recordase de repente que no estaba en el lugar más adecuado para hacerlo, atrajo el interés del joven.

Afortunadamente, nadie más, salvo el tipo enorme que se sentaba al lado del muchacho y le dedicó una breve mirada, pareció darse cuenta.

Rin tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Incluso yo soy consciente, ministro, de que mi vida corre peligro constantemente —dijo finalmente —. Quizá no fuese la treta más honorable ni la que menos hirió mi orgullo, pero aún hay muchos traidores que desean el final de nuestra Dinastía.

—Lo que significa… —empezó el ministro de Guerra.

—Que, tal y como llevo diciendo desde anoche, no existe ningún motivo para retenerlos, mucho menos en la Torre de Justicia.

.

_Todo va bien_.

Rin se repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez como una plegaria, rezando para que esa tendencia no cambiase. De momento, pensaba para darse ánimos, había sacado a Haruka y los demás del embrollo. No le gustaba mentir, pero dudaba que la verdad fuese agradable a oídos del Consejo.

Sólo quedaba lo más difícil.

Miró a Gou, cuya sonrisa había desaparecido. No se habían puesto de acuerdo sobre quién anunciaría la propuesta; Rin estaba convencido de que era ella quien debía hacerlo, que no tenía sentido que lo hiciera él si Gou era quien sería Sultana, pero semanas de acusaciones continuas y comentarios cargados de malicia parecían haber minado la confianza de su hermana, que llevaba todo el día insistiendo en que sería mejor que Rin leyese la propuesta.

Sin embargo, Rin sabía que era la Princesa quien debía proponerlo. La miró con expectación cuando el ministro de Justicia anunció que pasarían al otro punto a tratar en la reunión, ignorando las patadas por debajo de la mesa que estaba recibiendo.

Tras un rato, alguien carraspeó con impaciencia. Frustrada y sin disimular una mirada de rabia, Gou se puso en pie con tal ímpetu que estuvo a punto de tirar su silla.

—El Príncipe y yo tenemos una propuesta —empezó, con cierta brusquedad. Un temblor demasiado débil para que nadie que no prestase mucha atención lo notase delataba sus nervios.

—Como ya sabemos desde el inicio de la reunión.

Se escucharon algunas risas desde las gradas. Apretando las manos en puños, Rin apartó la mirada de su hermana y se giró hacia el ministro de Finanzas.

—Ignoraba que esta sesión era tan extraordinaria que incluso se ha permitido la asistencia a niños de pecho —replicó Gou, rápida como nadie para dar las contestaciones más ácidas. Había apoyado una mano en la mesa, y miraba al ministro con tal desdén que incluso Rin sintió la tentación de retroceder.

En esa ocasión, fue más la gente que rio, incluidos otros miembros del Consejo. La carcajada de Sousuke alivió un poco los nervios de Rin.

—De cualquier modo, ahora que mantendremos las formas, podemos seguir —continuó Gou. Parecía más segura de sí misma, más tranquila, aunque seguía temblando ligeramente—. La propuesta de modificación de la Ley de Sucesión es sencilla: se trata, simplemente, de incluir en ella el derecho de la Familia Real a decidir, sin intervención del Consejo, cuál de los infantes es más adecuado para subir al trono.

Un silencio casi violento sustituyó a las palabras de Gou. Rin paseó la mirada por los miembros del Consejo; vio expresiones de desagrado, vio rostros sorprendidos y vio algunos ministros que aún no parecían haber comprendido las implicaciones de la propuesta de la Princesa.

En las gradas, los asistentes a la reunión parecían tan sorprendidos como los miembros del Consejo. Rin se detuvo unos instantes en Haruka y descubrió, no sin cierto alivio, que la mayor parte de la tensión que se había adueñado de su cuerpo desde que la guardia los detuviera a él y a los demás se había esfumado ahora que se sentía más a salvo.

Luego miró a Sousuke, que tenía los ojos fijos en su hermana. Rin no pudo evitar seguir su ejemplo; lo que antes apenas se notaba ahora era tan obvio que incluso la gente de las gradas podía percibir el temblor que sacudía a la joven. Diminutas gotas de sudor perlaban la frente de Gou, pero la Princesa no mudó la expresión.

—Es absurdo —dijo entonces el ministro de Finanzas, y Rin resistió la tentación de retraer los labios y mostrarle los dientes—. Nadie votaría algo así; la hermana del Príncipe no será Sultana.

—La Princesa está presente, estimado ministro —gruñó Rin.

—De cualquier modo, ¿en base a qué se hace esa propuesta? —inquirió el ministro de Guerra.

—En base al hecho de que ser el primer hijo varón no significa ser el mejor candidato al trono —Rin prefirió dejar de mirar al ministro de Finanzas—. Deberían ser las aptitudes de uno las que determinen si es o no apto para gobernar, no el puesto que ocupa entre sus hermanos.

No miró a Gou; no se atrevía, no cuando estaban exponiendo todas sus cartas.

—Alteza, ninguno de los presentes se cayó de un dromedario de niño —apuntó otro ministro—. Es generoso por vuestra parte querer ceder vuestro lugar a la Princesa, pero aun en el caso de que se aprobase la propuesta sería imposible. La Ley dice que vuestros vástagos serían los primeros a los que se aplicaría…

—Técnicamente —intervino el ministro de Justicia— aún estamos en el reinado del Sultán Toraichi, que los Dioses lo acojan. El Príncipe Rin no cumplirá dieciocho años hasta dentro de media luna. De aprobarse la reforma, la Princesa tendría tanto derecho como el Príncipe a suceder a su padre en el trono.

Un murmullo se extendió por las gradas. Rin no quería saber las palabras que lo componían; de hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer saber de qué hablaban los miembros del Consejo en voz baja. Se aventuró a mirar a Gou, que observaba su copa de cristal medio vacía.

—Nunca ha habido una mujer reinando —dijo alguien en la mesa.

—Ya va siendo hora —replicó el ministro de Justicia, con una calma excepcional.

—¿Por qué deberíamos aceptarlo? —protestó alguien.

—Porque soy tan hija del Sultán como mi hermano y tengo diez veces su capacidad de gobernar —siseó la joven, y no parecieron importarle las miradas escandalizadas que atrajo. Rin sonrió.

—¡Todo el mundo sabe que una mujer a cargo del país sólo nos llevaría a la ruina!

—¿En serio? —a Rin le sorprendió que alguien replicase antes que él—. ¿Cómo estáis tan seguro? Nunca se ha podido demostrar ni desmentir.

—Además, creo que olvidáis que en el lugar de donde viene la Sultana Kaori es tradición que las mujeres gobiernen.

—No podemos aplicar las mismas normas en diferentes Estados.

—Tampoco podéis negar que la tierra natal de mi madre es un lugar excepcionalmente próspero —apuntó Rin, con más calma de la que sentía.

El ministro de Justicia dejó que las conversaciones se extendieran durante casi tres minutos antes de ponerse en pie y dar unas palmadas para que se hiciera el silencio de nuevo.

—Considero que ha habido tiempo suficiente para que cada miembro del Consejo se forme una opinión a este respecto —anunció—. Así pues, propongo una votación para decidir si la propuesta del Príncipe y la Princesa se acepta.

Gou se sentó de nuevo y suspiró; Rin tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa.

—Votos a favor.

El propio ministro de Justicia alzó la mano; lo siguió el ministro de Guerra, el de Gremios… Al menos tres cuartos de los hombres sentados a la mesa tenían las manos levantadas, y de repente Rin tuvo ganas de echarse a reír. Apretó la mano de su hermana, el nudo de su estómago deshaciéndose poco a poco.

Lo habían conseguido.

Rin apenas escuchó al ministro de Justicia dar por terminada la reunión; se puso en pie al tiempo que Gou y la abrazó con fuerza, queriendo saltar con ella.

—Lo hemos hecho —susurró, aún sin poder creerlo.

Gou asintió, sin dar muestras de querer separarse de él.

—Ayúdame a salir de aquí —le pidió en voz baja.

Rin despegó los labios, pero decidió que hablar podía esperar. Pese a que escuchó varios _Alteza_ que podrían ir dirigidos tanto a él como a su hermana, no se volvió; guio a Gou afuera de la sala, lejos de la multitud que empezaba a querer salir, y no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a los aposentos de la joven.

Mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, Gou avanzó hasta la cama y se dejó caer con los brazos y las piernas extendidos, con tanta contundencia que daba la impresión de que planeaba no volver a levantarse jamás.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró, sentándose junto a ella.

Contra todo pronóstico, la joven se giró para mirarlo.

—Sólo tengo sueño —respondió—. Últimamente no he dormido bien —admitió—, y ahora que esta locura ha dado resultado…

Rin sonrió.

—Serás la mejor Sultana de la Historia —le aseguró.

Gou empezó a quitarse pulseras y brazaletes, no sin cierta parsimonia.

—¿Sabes qué? Hace unos días besé a un plebeyo —confesó, sin mirar a su hermano—. ¿Sigues pensando que lo haré bien?

Rin era demasiado honesto consigo mismo para negar que su primera reacción fue querer poner el grito en el cielo. De hecho, estuvo a punto de hacerlo; despegó los labios y tomó aire para sermonear a su hermana, pero algo mató el impulso con un golpe seco.

Principalmente, el recuerdo de unos ojos que parecían tragarse el cielo y unos labios ásperos y tan inseguros como el Príncipe.

No, Rin no estaba en la mejor posición para echar una bronca a nadie.

—Lo harás mejor que nadie —le informó—. Pero…

—Se irá mañana. No soy tan estúpida —lo cortó Gou. Pese al cansancio que teñía sus palabras, su voz sonaba segura, sonaba decidida.

Y también sonaba triste.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: En algún momento tuve que sudar sangre para terminar este capítulo, lo juro. En fin, aquí está. Oh, como recordatorio: sólo queda uno, además del epílogo.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	14. Capítulo XIII

Gracias a **June JK**, **MoonyStark**, **PerlhaHale**, **Yuun Kingdom**, **Bea1258**, **untouchrk**, **Jade Edaj**, **Crazy Lissi**, **Ka-Gura Uzumaki** y **Miranda5iv** por sus reviews.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

.

A modo de disculpa, se ofreció a Makoto y los demás pasar varios días en Palacio, al menos hasta que pudiesen arreglar su carro. El joven intentó negarse, alegando que la casa de su familia estaba en la misma ciudad, pero se rindió cuando descubrió que quien no tenía la posibilidad de escaquearse era Momotarou y el muchacho le pidió que se quedasen con él para así darle la excusa perfecta para marcharse.

—Si no, tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que la noticia llegue a Kinn, y entonces tendré que volver —suplicó.

Makoto aún no estaba seguro de haber perdonado al joven el que les hubiese ocultado algo tan importante, pero no quería que su ya mermado grupo perdiese otros dos componentes, así que aceptó.

Le sorprendió francamente la tranquilidad con que Haruka se tomó la noticia.

—De todas formas, quiero hablar con Rin —explicó el joven, sentado en un enorme diván, aunque no podía disimular del todo la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos cuando, al mirar por la ventana, la Torre de Justicia atraía, inevitablemente, su atención.

Makoto enarcó las cejas.

—Tú y Rin… —Haruka apartó la mirada de la ventana y la clavó en él, esperando pacientemente a que hablara—. Me he perdido un par de cosas —admitió, sentándose junto a su amigo.

Esperó en silencio; conocía lo suficiente a su amigo para saber que comprendería su petición de saber más, que aunque no le contase todo le hablaría de lo justo para que Makoto entendiese la situación algo mejor.

No esperaba que Haruka encogiese las piernas y se abrazase las rodillas. El gesto en sí ya era alarmante; pese a que el joven no necesitaba mucha concentración para ignorar al resto del mundo, sólo intentaba encerrarse en sí mismo de esa manera cuando un tema le disgustaba especialmente, o cuando le resultaba demasiado difícil mantener su fachada indiferente.

—¿Puedo contarte algo? —inquirió, su voz amortiguada.

—Claro.

Haruka guardó silencio durante casi un minuto.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando murieron mis padres? —se atrevió a echar un vistazo al exterior y vio el asentimiento cauteloso de Makoto; no eran muchas las ocasiones en que Haruka hablaba de aquellos días—. Antes de eso… Ese día conocí a Rin —las palabras brotaban de sus labios lentamente, como si convencerse de que necesitaba decirlas le supusiera un enorme esfuerzo—. Cuando iba a la casa de mi abuela… él estaba allí.

—¿Por eso lo reconociste? —a pesar de que su intención era permanecer callado hasta que Haruka terminase de hablar, Makoto no pudo evitar la pregunta. Haruka asintió.

—Era un creído, y un prepotente —murmuró—. Pero me desarmó, y yo le dije cómo llegar a la plaza evitando las calles principales —volvió a esconder el rostro—. No sabía… Entonces no sabía nada. Mis padres nunca me dijeron que ellos hubiesen… —las manos que reposaban en sus piernas se cerraron en puños—. No sabía que querían matarlo.

Su voz tenía un deje suplicante, como si intentase justificar sus acciones. Makoto apoyó una mano en su hombro con cautela.

—No tenías por qué saberlo —susurró, pero apenas escuchó su propia voz entre el torrente de pequeños detalles que empezaban a tener sentido ahora que Haruka había compartido esa información con él. No sólo que el joven hubiese reconocido a Rin en cuanto lo vio de cerca; también comprendía esa culpabilidad tan irracional que jamás había logrado quitarle con palabras, así como la desmedida hostilidad que su mejor amigo había mostrado hacia el Príncipe desde el principio—. No es tu culpa, ¿sabes?

Haruka volvió a mirarlo.

—Eso es lo que dijo Rin —murmuró.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Lo único que seguía sin encajar.

—¿Cuándo?

—Durante la tormenta de arena —Makoto cada vez comprendía menos. Haruka debió de darse cuenta—. Debería odiarlo.

—Pero no lo haces —Haruka negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

El joven se encogió de hombros. O, al menos, de su hombro sano.

—No puedo. Me besó. Y todo lo demás.

—¿Eh?

—Me cuesta creerlo, pero tenía razón; no sabía nada… y él tampoco. Y…

—No —lo cortó Makoto, convencido de que había oído mal—. Lo otro. ¿Te _besó_? ¿_Rin_? —Haruka asintió, visiblemente sorprendido ante la reacción de su amigo—. Y… ¿no te…importa?

El joven ladeó la cabeza, pensativo. Makoto hizo un esfuerzo por no precipitarse en sus conclusiones; una parte de él estaba convencida de que la pesadilla que Haruka había vivido de niño le había dejado más secuelas además de las que ya conocía, pero por otro lado… no podía negar que la mirada de su amigo se había aclarado con la llegada de Rin.

—Quizá Rin debería haber avisado primero —caviló Haruka, claramente ignorando el punto que Makoto intentaba hacerle ver—. ¿A ti te importa?

Makoto se rindió. Después de todo, él no era quién para poner restricciones a su amigo. Y tampoco iba a intentarlo, no cuando lo que quiera que fuese el lazo que unía a Haruka con Rin había ayudado al joven a dejar de ser el objetivo del odio que llevaba años destruyéndolo.

.

Nagisa no durmió mucho la última noche que pasó en Palacio.

La ilusión nunca había dolido tanto. Había tratado de reprimirla, de ignorarla. Se había repetido mil veces lo que ya sabía: que, aunque la Princesa, contra todo pronóstico, correspondía sus sentimientos, había otros cientos de barreras que los separaban.

Y ella lo había sabido tan bien como él, y aun así lo había besado.

Nagisa la hubiera odiado su fuese capaz.

En su lugar, estuvo jugando en silencio con una marioneta hasta que amaneció, y cuando sus compañeros se levantaron recogió sus cosas en silencio y se dirigió a la salida de Palacio, esperando a que saliese la caravana.

No esperaba que la Princesa se acercase a él.

—¿Puedo robarte un poco de tiempo?

Era evidente que acababa de levantarse; su rostro estaba más pálido de lo habitual debido a la ausencia de maquillaje y su vestido arrugado y la ausencia de joyas adornando su cuerpo evidenciaban que no se había preocupado por vestirse adecuadamente. Nagisa la siguió hasta que estuvieron en un pasillo vacío, sin ventanas.

—¿Qué queréis, Alteza? —susurró, frustrado con su corazón; había tenido la esperanza de no verla, de no hacer las cosas aún más complicadas, pero en lo más hondo de su ser quería atesorar cada momento con la Princesa, sin importar cuánto doliese después.

Gou bajó la mirada.

—Supongo que no tardarás en oír las noticias de boca de vuestro líder, pero de cualquier modo quiero decírtelo. Desde hoy, estáis bajo mi mecenazgo; allá donde vayáis tendréis el beneplácito de la Princesa y, dentro de poco, de la Sultana.

Nagisa se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Eh? Pero no… No podéis… —balbuceó, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden—. ¡No somos tan buenos!

Escuchó una risita; en la penumbra, adivinó la silueta de los labios de la joven.

—Mejoraréis. Casi todos rondáis la edad de mi hermano; tenéis tiempo. Además, vuestro talento no es el único motivo que tengo para hacerlo.

Su tono intrigó a Nagisa más que sus palabras.

—¿Por qué lo hacéis, entonces?

—Puedes llamarlo egoísmo, o privilegios de la Familia Real —empezó Gou—. Pero aunque seas el menor, sigues siendo hijo de un noble… y, por tanto, posees sangre noble —Nagisa frunció el ceño—.

»Tener como mecenas a la Princesa te otorgará un mayor prestigio; lo cual hará que te llamen (a ti y a tus compañeros, por supuesto) de casas más pudientes, más… generosas. Y supongo que sabrás que donde hay dinero el orden de nacimiento no es tan importante.

El estómago de Nagisa se encogía conforme el joven comprendía adónde quería llegar la Princesa.

—No podéis pretender…

—Calla y escucha —lo cortó Gou, bajando la voz—. No te obligaré a desposarte conmigo; ni siquiera estoy segura aún de que se me vaya a permitir casarme con quien yo quiera, y desde luego no sé si para cuando llegue ese momento esto será igual —apoyó una mano en su pecho, sobre el corazón—. Pero… si los Dioses quieren unirnos durante más tiempo, querría hacerlo bien. Que todos sepan que eres digno de mí aunque nunca sospechen que el peso de tu bolsa no es el motivo por el que lo eres…

Nagisa necesitó varios segundos para procesar toda la información. No estaba seguro de que fuese capaz de asimilar lo lejos que llegaban las miras de la Princesa.

—Sois increíble —musitó, y nunca había sido tan sincero.

Gou rio. Intentó no hacer ruido, pero ni siquiera taparse la boca ahogó el sonido.

Nagisa no hubiera podido impedir que sus manos tomasen las de la Princesa aunque hubiese querido. Lo que sí se negó a hacer fue no ahogar la risa de la joven con sus labios. Cuando los dedos de Gou se cerraron en torno a los suyos olvidó, por un momento, la locura de plan que, por ridículo que pareciera, podía funcionar.

—¿Sabes? —susurró la joven cuando se separó de él—. Mi padre colgaba a la gente por menos de esto.

Nagisa sonrió.

—Pero vos sois mejor.

Mientras salía de Palacio con sus compañeros, Nagisa buscó una cabellera roja en alguna de las ventanas, pese a que sabía que la Princesa no sería tan efusiva como para despedirse de él agitando los brazos en público.

No le importó. Sabía que la vería de nuevo.

.

A pesar de que los hombres de Makoto aún pasarían unos días más en Palacio, Rin sólo vio a algunos de ellos durante los días que siguieron a la aprobación de la reforma de la Ley de Sucesión. No sólo él estaba ocupado discutiendo con el Consejo y el Círculo de Ley la redacción de la nueva cláusula –tarea más crucial de lo que parecía; de niño, Rin había pasado semanas leyendo acerca de la importancia de expresar asuntos de Estado sin la menor ambigüedad–; pese a que, a modo de disculpa –y, sobre todo, gracias a la presencia de Momotarou–, se había ofrecido al grupo de mercaderes la posibilidad de que se quedasen en algunas de las habitaciones más modestas de Palacio, todos querían arreglar el carro y reabastecerse lo más pronto posible para marcharse rápido del lugar.

_Además…_

Mientras se levantaba del banco de mármol, Rin apretó con más fuerza el rollo de pergamino que llevaba en la mano. Su pulso se aceleró al recordar el contenido del documento y, pese a que sabía que era justo, que era lo _mínimo_ que podía esperar tras todo lo ocurrido, la idea de resignarse le quitaba el aire, lo intentaba encerrar en el vacío en el que se había jurado no caer.

Quizá estuviese evitándolos adrede. Pero no quería verlos, no para despedirse. No así.

El mundo, para variar, tenía otros planes. Rin apenas había atravesado dos pasillos, tratando de distraerse con las sombras que el crepúsculo proyectaba a través de las ventanas, cuando giró una esquina y estuvo a punto de arrollar a Haruka.

El Príncipe se detuvo con tanta brusquedad que sólo sus pies se mantuvieron clavados en el suelo. Sintió cómo, casi a cámara lenta, se escoraba hacia adelante, rígido como una tabla; y hubiese derribado a Haruka si el joven no hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido como para poner las manos en sus hombros y empujarlo para devolverle algo de estabilidad.

Quizá no se habría dado cuenta si no llevase varios días evitando verlo, pero podía jurar que había algo diferente en Haruka. Rin apenas había pasado una luna con él, pero estaba seguro de que el joven nunca había transmitido tanta tranquilidad. Intuía, en la bruma de su mirada, que la cercanía de la Torre de Justicia aún lo agitaba; pero había en sus ojos una claridad sin precedentes. Rin quiso alzar la mano, acariciar su rostro aunque supusiera jugarse el tipo pese a que sabía que Haruka no llevaba ninguna de sus dagas encima, pero la realidad de dónde estaban lo golpeó cuando apenas había movido los dedos unos centímetros.

—Lo siento —murmuró en su lugar, apartando la mirada.

Sabía que Haruka seguía con la vista fija en él; sus ojos tenían la curiosa cualidad de hacer que Rin sintiera como si alguien hubiese excavado un hoyo en su pecho.

—No sabía si seguías aquí —admitió el joven—. El Palacio es muy grande.

Rin apretó el pergamino con más fuerza.

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso en un tiempo —no quería mirarlo, pero no pudo seguir huyendo cuando el suave contacto a través de la tela de su túnica desapareció de sus hombros. Haruka lo miraba con la cabeza algo ladeada, los brazos colgando sin fuerza a sus costados, sin comprender—. Tengo que quedarme aquí.

—Pero ya no tienes que ser Sultán.

Rin no supo si fue la obstinación que rezumaban esas seis palabras, los profundos surcos en el valle que formaban las cejas de Haruka o la fina línea en que se juntaron sus labios lo que tiró de su ombligo hacia arriba, causándole un extraño vértigo que le arrebató el habla durante unos segundos.

Finalmente, suspiró.

—¿Quieres venir un momento conmigo?

Le sorprendió más que Haruka no preguntase adónde se dirigían que el hecho de que el joven accediera.

Si alguna de las personas con las que se cruzaron encontró extraño ver al Príncipe guiando a un mercader por los pasillos de Palacio, tuvo la prudencia de callarse sus impresiones. De cualquier modo, pensó en una de las ocasiones en que se giró para asegurarse de que Haruka aún lo seguía, el joven tenía un aspecto mucho más decente que cuando había llegado; llevaba ropa limpia, su pelo estaba por fin libre de polvo y arena, e incluso su piel tostada parecía varios tonos más clara.

Afortunadamente, el recorrido fue breve. Rin dejó entrar a Haruka en sus aposentos, y mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí sonrió al verlo mirar alrededor, probablemente impresionado por los lujosos y en muchos casos estrambóticos muebles, por la suavidad que se adivinaba al observar el dosel que ocultaba la cama del Príncipe, por los delicados grabados con versos del Libro de los Dioses de los muros.

El Príncipe, sin embargo, sólo tenía ojos para el intruso de su habitación. El amargo peso que le recordaba que no debería contemplar _así_ a Haruka no era nada en comparación con la intensidad con que el joven atraía su mirada; la fascinación que iluminaba su expresión generalmente apática, el diminuto hueco entre sus labios separados por la sorpresa, la calidez que dejaba en su piel el sol que agonizaba en el horizonte; todo Haruka brillaba más que cualquier cosa que Rin hubiera visto antes.

Sólo cuando Haruka se volvió hacia él, después de haber terminado de observar la estancia, Rin se obligó a apartar la vista. Miró al suelo, deseando que la luz que entraba por la ventana disimulase su rubor.

—Es tu habitación —comentó Haruka. Rin asintió—. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Rin volvió a mirarlo, en esta ocasión con las cejas enarcadas.

—Porque no te has negado —replicó.

Haruka entornó los ojos.

—No sabía que me traerías a tu dormitorio.

—No has preguntado. De todas formas, ¿si lo hubieras sabido hubieses dicho que no?

Para su sorpresa, el joven apartó la mirada. Rin esperó a que respondiera, pero cuando Haruka volvió a hablar lo hizo para referirse a un asunto más acuciante e incómodo:

—¿Por qué tienes que quedarte aquí?

Rin encontró más sencillo quitarse una pulsera y darle vueltas que seguir mirando al joven.

—El Consejo… Votaron a favor de la reforma, pero muchos no terminan de confiar en mi hermana. Creo que la mayoría pensó que Gou sería una marioneta, no una Sultana de verdad —acarició uno de los rubíes incrustados en el cilindro de oro—. No quieren ni oír hablar de que me aleje de Palacio, al menos mientras no sepan qué esperar de ella. Incluso han amenazado con dimitir.

—¿Y no puedes contratar a otros?

Rin rio a su pesar.

—No se puede poner de ministro a cualquiera. Además… todas las decisiones molestan a alguien. Y es peligroso molestar a las personas equivocadas.

—Pero si tu hermana va a ser Sultana… no pueden…

—Ser Sultán no impidió que envenenaran a mi padre —lo interrumpió Rin; no esperaba que su voz sonara con tanta fuerza, pero cuando alzó la mirada Haruka no parecía sólo sorprendido. El Príncipe no pudo evitar preguntarse si, en alguna ocasión, el joven había pensado en el Sultán como algo más que el objetivo de sus padres.

Apartó el dosel y se dejó caer en la cama, más por hacer algo que porque estuviera cansado. Tres pasos resonaron en la habitación, pero Haruka no se acercó más.

Rin sospechaba que se aproximaba otro cambio de tema.

—Nos vamos mañana —el Príncipe no se movió—. Estaba dando vueltas por el Palacio porque te estaba buscando. Quería que vinieras con nosotros.

Por un instante, el corazón de Rin olvidó su función. El joven observó, incrédulo, al emisor de esa confesión, que tenía la vista obstinadamente clavada en el suelo.

—¿Por eso quisiste enfrentarte a la Guardia? —Haruka apretó los puños mientras negaba con la cabeza, y Rin soltó un bufido entre irritado y desesperado—. ¿Entonces qué? —no estuvo seguro de que alzar la voz ayudase a disimular el temblor que la agitaba.

Haruka parecía sumido en una intensa batalla interna con las palabras que no parecía encontrar.

—Quería… —empezó, soltando el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones con impotencia al no lograr exteriorizar sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué querías? ¿Me estás diciendo que después de todo te has encariñado conmigo?

—No —en dos pasos, Haruka avanzó hasta quedar delante de Rin—. No es así del todo.

El Príncipe no estaba acostumbrado a tener que levantar la cabeza para mirar a nadie, así que se puso en pie para eliminar la diferencia de altura. El movimiento sólo consiguió que Haruka estuviese aún más cerca; había una suerte de urgencia en su mirada que le cortó la respiración al Príncipe, y de repente fue como si los segundos necesarios para que lograsen entenderse se les escurrieran entre los dedos.

—¿Cómo es? ¿Por qué quieres arrastrarme con vosotros?

No quería que sonara así, como si Rin no fuese el primero que anhelaba marcharse del Palacio, como si no quisiera acompañar a Haruka a todas las ciudades a las que fuesen. Pero la respuesta que deseaba oír era la única que no debía existir; y el dolor de una desilusión por algo improbable era más _fácil_ que algo que a todas luces no tenía salida.

Aun así, no se apartó ni siquiera cuando adivinó, en algún lugar entre la determinación nacida en los ojos de Haruka y una inspiración brusca, lo que el joven se disponía a hacer. Alzó las manos, pero en lugar de apartarlo de un empujón rodeó su cintura con los brazos, sobresaltando a Haruka y recibiendo un mordisco en el labio inferior.

Por segunda vez perdió el equilibrio, pero en esta ocasión cayó hacia atrás, hacia la cama, y Haruka sólo atinó a apoyar un brazo en el colchón para evitar que todo su peso cayera sobre Rin.

Sin embargo, apenas tardó unos segundos en apartar la mirada, en hundir el rostro en el hombro del Príncipe, igual que había hecho durante la tormenta de arena.

—Por esto —susurró, y su voz hizo cosquillas en la piel de Rin.

_No._

_No puedes hacer esto._

Porque sería tan sencillo para Rin pensar que se trataba, simplemente, de algo que funcionaba mal en él. Haruka no debería haber reaccionado así. Nunca debería haberse dejado besar aquella noche, ni darle un beso de vuelta. No tenía derecho a decir esas cosas, a hacer creer a Rin que esa estupidez podía tener futuro. No era quién para dar significado al aleteo de su estómago.

—¿Y qué? —escupió. Parpadeó, pero el picor tras sus párpados no se alivió—. Da igual cómo lo mires. Esto… No sirve para nada.

Haruka se separó de él para mirarlo.

—Lo sé —los dedos de Rin presionaron en la piel de Haruka. Quiso pensar que el temor a que se alejara era rabia ante esa simplicidad que para él resultaba imposible—. Por eso no puedo odiarte —admitió.

—Haru…

—¿No puedes huir otra vez?

—Haru, déjalo.

—Deberías poder hacer lo que quieras.

Rin cerró los ojos.

—No. No puedo irme, de ninguna manera, y deja de preguntar —porque una parte de él estaba genuinamente dispuesta a hacerle caso, a olvidar las responsabilidades que había creído que podría evitar y a marcharse de Al-Dimah, esta vez para no volver.

Notó unos dedos ásperos, callosos, delinear su mandíbula.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí un poco? —pidió Haruka; a diferencia de sus comentarios anteriores, la pregunta sonaba tímida, tan vulnerable que su voz parecía de cristal, y Rin lo miró de nuevo, sin importarle que viera las lágrimas que intentaba no derramar; él las estaba oyendo.

Le apartó el flequillo negro de la frente.

—Toda la noche —respondió.

Quizá fue en ese momento cuando se rindió. Quizá nunca había tenido la fuerza para apartar a Haruka, para empezar. Pero cuando giró en la cama con el joven hasta que estuvo sobre él, Rin supo que eso era lo más opuesto a una victoria que había logrado en su vida.

Tampoco se sintió derrotado cuando se perdió en los ojos expectantes de Haruka, sin embargo. Ni cuando sus labios abandonaron los del joven para explorar más pedazos de su piel; con cada beso, con cada caricia trémula, insegura, la voz que le recordaba los motivos por los que el simple deseo de hacer algo así era repulsivo se hacía más pequeña. Rin sabía que regresaría en cuanto Haruka se alejara, pero no era ése el motivo del temblor de sus manos mientras se deshacía de las prendas de ropa que le impedían ver más del joven. Probablemente estuviese más relacionado con la inocente curiosidad de los dedos que lo hacían estremecerse.

Haruka intoxicaba todos sus sentidos; desde su respiración acelerada hasta el olor que impregnaba su piel, que Rin había aprendido hacía poco a relacionar con las tormentas de arena, su mundo había quedado reducido a los brazos en los que quería perderse, a la calidez de un cuerpo que temblaba tanto como el suyo.

.

Haruka no supo cuánto rato sucumbió al sueño, pero cuando abrió los ojos, boca abajo y con una pierna entrelazada con la de Rin, un tenue pero molesto dolor de cabeza le indicó que no había dormido mucho tiempo.

Pese a que reconoció la claridad que se proyectaba en la pared opuesta a la de la ventana como un preludio del alba, no quiso moverse. Notaba los dedos de Rin vagando por su espalda, escuchaba su respiración a unos centímetros de él, y supo, sin preguntar, que el Príncipe había dormido menos que él.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que giró la cabeza hacia él que comprendió que el joven no estaba simplemente dibujando en su piel, sino siguiendo las líneas marcadas por las cicatrices que la desfiguraban.

—No hagas eso —ordenó.

Inmediatamente, los dedos de Rin se detuvieron.

El joven estaba tumbado de lado, apoyado en el codo; observaba a Haruka con una expresión entre expectante y cansada, pero un asomo de sonrisa le dio un aire malicioso a ese rostro enmarcado por desordenados mechones pelirrojos.

—Antes no te quejabas —replicó con burla.

—Antes estaba durmiendo.

—Y parecías dormir muy bien, si me permites decirlo.

Haruka entornó los ojos.

—Tú también deberías dormir. En lugar de toquetear espaldas ajenas.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de replicar inmediatamente Rin apartó la mirada.

—No quería despertarme y que ya te hubieras ido —admitió en voz muy baja, sus mejillas coloreándose con cada palabra.

Algo frío retorció las entrañas de Haruka con saña. En algún momento, entre besos y caricias, había olvidado lo inminente de su marcha, se había permitido ahogarse en Rin, en la ilusión absurda de poder alargar esa noche para siempre.

Resultaba extraño estar en un lugar que siempre había odiado y que una única persona le impidiera querer marcharse cuanto antes.

—Debería haber ocurrido eso —murmuró Haruka. La mirada de Rin sólo lo hacía todo más difícil.

Se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas y miró alrededor, más por huir del joven que por buscar su ropa. De cualquier modo, no le llevó mucho encontrarla; estaba esparcida por el suelo alrededor de la cama, mezclada con prendas y joyas de Rin.

Necesitó más voluntad de la que creía tener para vestirse. Una parte de él esperaba, no, _deseaba_ que el Príncipe hiciese algo para detenerlo, ya fuese sacando un nuevo motivo para discutir o atrapándolo entre sus brazos para deshacer la resignación a la que intentaba aferrarse.

Lo peor era que Haruka sabía, con una certeza que dolía, que no _debía_ quedarse con Rin. Que, pese a que con él era más fácil encontrar la redención que la culpa le había negado durante años, no quería depender de algo que no era constante, aunque ese algo le fascinase más de lo que se atrevía a admitir incluso ahora. Y, pese a que no recordaba que hubiese sido difícil hundir los hombros bajo el peso de un remordimiento que Rin le había demostrado que no tenía lógica, intuía que librarse de él llevaría tiempo. Tiempo en que necesitaba mantenerse lejos del Príncipe, por mucho que deseara quedarse en esa habitación para siempre.

Ágiles como serpientes, los brazos de Rin rodearon su cintura cuando Haruka terminó de ponerse los pantalones, y su nariz se hundió en el pelo del joven.

—No tengo la menor intención de quedarme aquí para siempre —susurró en su oído—. En algún momento el Consejo se verá obligado a aceptar que Gou es la mejor gobernante que podrían pedir, y entonces podré irme de Al-Dimah.

Haruka acarició las manos del Príncipe, entrelazadas a la altura de su ombligo.

—¿Irás al mar? —era curioso cómo el intento de fuga de Rin en Tar Shai le parecía tan lejano y al mismo tiempo seguía tan fresco como si no hubiese pasado un mundo entre ellos desde entonces.

Rin negó con la cabeza, su nariz haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

—Iré a buscarte —replicó—. Para ir a verlo contigo.

Haruka se dio la vuelta sin salir del abrazo. Incluso a pesar del sueño que apagaba la mirada del Príncipe, su expresión era decidida.

—Pero yo ya lo he visto.

Rin sonrió.

—Así podrás guiarme para que no me pierda.

Los primeros rayos de sol que entraron en la habitación sorprendieron al Príncipe que no quería ser Sultán besando al mercader cuyos padres habían muerto por querer acabar con la Dinastía. Y en esa mañana de despedidas y promesas, a ninguno le importó.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y... hasta aquí *se esconde por si acaso* No, espera, aún queda el epílogo.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


	15. Epílogo

Gracias a **Yuun Kingdom**, **Macka**, **Jade Edaj**, **PerlhaHale**, **Yukisa**, **Bea1258**, **Isabel**, **Iszy Whatshername**, **Miranda5iv**, **Ka-Gura Uzumaki**, **anachand7**, **MoonyStark**, **untouchrk** y todas las **personillas anónimas** que han dejado comentarios a lo largo del fic. No os hacéis una idea de lo importantes que son y las sonrisas que sacan.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

.

Al-Dimah no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Haruka paseara por sus calles.

Había guardias apostados cerca de las zonas más frecuentadas de la ciudad, el joven suponía que para evitar que se repitieran los altercados que se habían producido cuando el Príncipe cumplió dieciocho años y no fue coronado, que llegaron a sus oídos incluso a pesar de que entonces él se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

Sin embargo, no había nada diferente. La plaza del mercado seguía abarrotada, los transeúntes mejor vestidos evitaban, con tal coordinación y elegancia que parecían haberlo ensayado, mirar a los mendigos al pasar por su lado; en el Barrio Gris los niños seguían robando comida y arriesgándose a dejar de ser invisibles para ser vistos por algún guardia, en un intento de posponer su más que probable muerte.

Haruka no se atrevió a acercarse al lugar en el que había estado su casa. Desde la muerte de sus padres, habían sido muchas las veces en que había pensado en hacerlo, las mismas ocasiones en las que había cambiado de idea. Se dijo que no tenía tiempo, como siempre que paseaba por su ciudad natal, y se alejó a paso rápido con el ridículo temor de girarse y que su casa estuviese ahí, convenciéndose de que el principal motivo por el que quería volver con Makoto era echarle una mano para llevar algún pedido a un cliente en particular.

En la plaza de la fuente vio a seis niños que, si no se equivocaba, estaban intentando coger renacuajos. Haruka atrajo enseguida miradas de desconfianza; su atuendo no era, ni por asomo, el de un noble, pero para los chiquillos era evidente que no vivía allí. El joven comprendía su recelo; de hecho, era alarmante lo fácil que le resultaba verse a sí mismo en ellos. Se alegró de no ir con las manos vacías y les ofreció las manzanas que había comprado en el mercado, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco al reconocer a algunos niños a los que había visto en otras ocasiones, tan famélicos como entonces, pero vivos y algo más grandes.

Efectivamente, concluyó Haruka cuando se quedó sin nada que ofrecer a los niños y éstos se alejaron, no sin antes darle las gracias unas cinco veces, Al-Dimah seguía siendo el mismo lugar hostil y cruel en el que había crecido. Las calles eran las mismas. Los edificios eran iguales, el barullo proveniente del mercado seguía tan molesto como el joven lo recordaba.

Y, a pesar de ello, no se podía quitar de encima la sensación de ser un extraño en la ciudad que conocía como la palma de su mano.

Quizá fuese él quien había cambiado.

—¡Haru, echa una mano! —nada más enfilar la calle donde vivía la familia de Makoto, el joven descubrió a Kisumi intentando enganchar a los dromedarios a un carro cargado de lo que por su volumen parecían telas—. Estos… malditos… bichos…

Haruka resopló mientras obligaba a los animales a ponerse en la posición correcta acariciándoles para hacer que se moviesen. Kisumi era un caso perdido a la hora de tratar con cualquier criatura no humana.

—¿Adónde hay que llevar esto? —preguntó, dejando que uno de los dromedarios le olisqueara las manos, que aún olían a manzana.

Sin embargo, fue Makoto quien respondió mientras salía de la casa de sus padres.

—A Palacio —respondió, acercándose a ellos para agarrar las riendas de los dromedarios—. También tenemos que entregar un juego de dagas de Kinn a la tienda que hay junto a la Fuente de las Palmeras, Haru, si pudieras ir de mientras…

—No. Os acompaño.

—Pero…

—Os acompaño —repitió Haruka con firmeza.

La mayor parte del tiempo, el joven agradecía que Makoto comprendiese sin necesidad de palabras, y aunque no le hacía gracia había aprendido a tolerar, hasta cierto punto, su preocupación. Sin embargo, y pese a que era lógico que su amigo quisiera mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de Palacio (por si acaso, porque Makoto sabía más que los demás), lo cierto es que _quería_ ir.

Porque la Torre de Justicia seguía en pie, destacando entre los demás edificios y atrayendo su mirada como un imán, seguía removiendo sus recuerdos y haciendo que se estremeciera de miedo, pero Haruka sabía que no era lo único que había en Palacio.

Había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que pusiera un pie en su lujoso suelo, y no había habido un solo día en el que no hubiese pensado en Rin.

En ocasiones deseaba regresar a Palacio, sólo porque él estaba allí. Otras veces se limitaba a preguntarse cuándo el joven podría escapar de esa jaula disfrazada de opulencia, tal y como le había prometido. Había noches en las que despertaba sobresaltado, no por culpa de ninguna pesadilla, sino porque el fantasma de los dedos del Príncipe sobre su piel era demasiado real para no alterar su respiración. A veces veía una melena roja entre la multitud y su corazón tropezaba con sus propios latidos hasta que sus ojos lo alcanzaban y comprendía que no era el tono que buscaba. Otras simplemente lo odiaba por haberle puesto el mundo del revés y no haber tenido la decencia de imponer su opinión y haberlo seguido, olvidando que había sido su propia decisión la que lo había alejado del Príncipe.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Haruka sólo estaba seguro de que quería acompañar a Makoto y Kisumi a Palacio. Estaba casi convencido de que Rin aún se encontraba allí.

Y anhelaba verlo. Aunque sólo fuese durante un segundo.

Makoto no protestó. Lo dejó a cargo de guiar a los dromedarios mientras hablaba con Kisumi, permitiendo a Haruka observar el Palacio conforme se acercaban a él; y por una vez no fue la Torre de Justicia lo que atrapó su mirada, sino una ventana en uno de los edificios más alejados, la misma desde la que había contemplado el amanecer aquel día. No creía que Rin estuviese en su habitación a media mañana, pero era el único lugar que podía relacionar únicamente con él.

Mientras Makoto se encargaba de entablar conversación con los guardias, Haruka guio a los dromedarios al establo y cogió parte de las telas (¿tapices? Sospechaba que eran tapices) y se giró para preguntar a uno de ellos adónde debía dirigirse. Le sorprendió ser capaz de identificar al hombre como la persona que había liderado la comitiva para encontrar a Rin.

Él también lo reconoció.

—Es curioso que nos encontremos así —admitió. Haruka tenía los dedos hundidos en la tela que llevaba en los brazos, los labios apretados en una fina línea—. Me alegro de que vuestra salud haya mejorado.

Haruka intentó ser cortés, o al menos medianamente amable, pero fue incapaz.

—¿Podríais responder a mi pregunta, o descargaréis las telas vosotros?

Fue cuando el hombre bajó la mirada que Haruka recordó que su nombre era Rei.

—Por supuesto. Seguidme —se dio la vuelta y entró en el Palacio, y Haruka, apenas dándose cuenta de que Makoto y Kisumi lo seguían, también cargados, fue tras él.

Cuando llegaron a la sala en la que Rei les indicó que debían dejar el cargamento, a Haruka le sorprendió descubrir que no estaba vacía. Había supuesto que los mandarían a algún tipo de almacén, pero en su lugar habían llegado a una habitación enorme que una docena de criados se afanaban por decorar. Una voz grave resonaba en la estancia de vez en cuando, dando órdenes y frustrándose cuando no las seguían al pie de la letra.

—¿Cuándo es la coronación de la Princesa? —quiso saber Kisumi.

—Mañana —respondió Rei—; los sirvientes están muy ilusionados ante la idea de ver a la primera Sultana de la Historia —agregó, y sonó como si él también estuviese emocionado.

A Haruka empezaba a resultarle difícil seguir sintiendo disgusto hacia él. Miró alrededor de nuevo, pero no vio a Rin por ningún lado. A quien sí vio fue al dueño de la voz que daba órdenes, un joven moreno que parecía más grande incluso que Makoto.

No le prestó mucha atención, sin embargo; se dirigió de vuelta al establo para seguir descargando telas, sin esperar a sus amigos.

Los únicos ocupantes del establo eran los dromedarios, que resoplaban y removían la paja del suelo con sus pezuñas; los guardias se habían ido. Haruka se dispuso a coger más telas cuando escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta por la que acababa de entrar:

—Así que te has dignado a hacerme una visita.

Se dio la vuelta tan rápido que se hizo daño.

Apoyado en el marco, con el sol brillando en su pelo y una sonrisa que pretendía ser burlona, Rin lo observaba con los brazos cruzados. Pese a que por su posición, justo en el vano de la puerta, sus rasgos estaban envueltos en sombras, Haruka reconoció en su mirada algo que sólo había visto en la reunión en la que el Consejo aceptó su propuesta de cambiar la Ley de Sucesión.

Durante unos segundos, olvidó la función de sus cuerdas vocales. Quería acercarse a Rin, quería arrastrarlo hasta que estuviese bajo una luz que le permitiese distinguir sus rasgos para ver si él, también, había cambiado; pero al mismo tiempo temía despertar a unos milímetros de tocarlo, como tantas veces en el último año.

Al final, utilizó el mejor mecanismo de defensa que se le ocurrió:

—No he venido a verte.

Rin se separó del marco de la puerta.

—¿No? —sonaba algo herido.

—Teníamos que traer esto para la coronación de tu hermana —explicó Haruka. Fue a coger, de nuevo, más telas, pero en esta ocasión fueron dos manos aferrando sus muñecas las que se lo impidieron.

Y el mordaz _suéltame_ se le atascó en la garganta, porque la suave presa sobre su piel era real y no había forma de que la respiración suave de Rin tras él fuese producto de su imaginación. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo antes de volver a abrirlos, pero el Príncipe habló antes que él:

—¿Y quién crees que ha pedido los tapices?

Haruka le dio un codazo para que se apartara de él cuando la sorpresa dejó de inmovilizarlo y se giró para encararlo de nuevo.

—¿Cómo sabías…?

—Sousuke —Rin se encogió de hombros—. Al no pertenecer a la Familia Real, se entera de las cosas antes que nosotros. Hace tiempo me dijo que fuisteis con los Tachibana cuando salisteis de Palacio, antes de iros de Al-Dimah… Por cierto, Sousuke es el tipo enfadado que está dando voces en la sala. Normalmente es más tranquilo, pero todo el asunto de la coronación de mi hermana nos tiene a todos de los nervios…

Rin seguía hablando, indiferente a la mirada cada vez más suspicaz de Haruka.

—Pero el de Makoto no es el único grupo que trabaja para ellos —dijo el joven finalmente, al tiempo que comprendía lo que se escondía en la mirada de Rin.

El Príncipe soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Tenía que probar, ¿no? —Haruka casi pudo oír el manojo de dudas enredado en su voz—. De todas formas, ven.

Se dirigió a la puerta del establo, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que Haruka no lo seguía.

—Tengo que terminar de descargar esto —explicó el joven.

Rin bufó, regresó a su lado y lo agarró del brazo.

—Estoy seguro de que aún tengo la suficiente autoridad como para permitir que te libres —masculló.

Haruka clavó los talones en el suelo para evitar que Rin siguiera arrastrándolo, haciendo que el joven tropezase.

—Ni siquiera eres Sultán —lo picó. El Príncipe enarcó una ceja.

—Soy hermano de la futura primera Sultana de la Historia, ¿te parece poco? —se mordió el labio cuando Haruka no se movió—. Por favor, ven —pidió en voz baja, claramente poco acostumbrado a esas dos palabras.

Los dos recorrieron pasillos y patios en silencio. Al igual que la última vez, Haruka no preguntó adónde se dirigían; y pese a que en aquella ocasión se había enfadado consigo mismo al pensarlo, ahora comprendía que el fallo no se llamaba ingenuidad, sino confianza.

Llegaron a un jardín pequeño, con azucenas y anémonas en flor y acacias proyectando su sombra en los bancos de mármol. Rin se sentó en uno de ellos y Haruka, todavía mirando alrededor, lo imitó.

—Esto no es tu habitación —observó.

Las mejillas de Rin enrojecieron.

—¡Quería hablar contigo, no…! —no terminó la oración. Haruka centró su atención en él; el tiempo que habían pasado sin verse le había dejado los rasgos aún más angulosos, y tenía el pelo un poco más largo, pero por lo demás seguía siendo el mismo joven mordaz y decidido que se había despedido de él casi un año antes.

El pensamiento le resultó reconfortante. Al menos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la mano de Rin, aún cerrada en torno a su muñeca, temblaba.

Haruka observó los dedos del joven y luego lo miró a los ojos de nuevo.

—-¿Te doy miedo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Rin se apartó un mechón rojo del rostro con su mano libre—. Te podría desarmar con una mano atada en la espalda.

—¿Entonces por qué tiemblas? No hace frío.

Echó de menos el contacto cuando Rin retiró la mano. El joven bajó la mirada.

—Me alegro de verte, supongo —admitió—. Además de que he pasado el último año sin salir de aquí más de dos veces y la segunda intentaron secuestrarme _de verdad_… —suspiró—. No te haces una idea de las ganas que tengo de irme.

Haruka se aventuró a tomar la mano de Rin. Varios músculos se tensaron bajo sus dedos, pero el joven no hizo amago de apartarse.

—¿No puedes?

Rin sacudió la cabeza, sin asentir ni negar, sino más bien como un perro sacudiéndose el agua de las orejas.

—Sí —respondió; su voz temblaba tanto como los dedos que Haruka sujetaba entre los suyos—. Pero durante todo este tiempo… No estaba seguro; sabes, no sé cómo Gou aún no ha perdido el juicio, el Consejo ha estado pendiente para encontrar el más mínimo fallo que demuestre que no es apta.

—No lo han encontrado —dedujo Haruka; Rin se encogió de hombros, sin confirmar ni desmentir lo obvio—. Ya no tienes que preocuparte, puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿no?

Rin le sostuvo la mirada durante varios segundos.

—Supongo… —sonrió—. ¿Sigues queriendo que vaya con vosotros?

Por toda respuesta, Haruka apretó su mano. Era más cálida de lo que recordaba; o quizá se tratase del frío que había entibiado su memoria.

—Dentro de cuatro días partiremos hacia Rith —el nudo que no había sido consciente de tener en el estómago se aflojó cuando la expresión de Rin se iluminó; la incertidumbre de planes en los que sin darse cuenta había involucrado a alguien de cuya presencia no había estado seguro desapareció.

.

Ese día, nadie vio al Príncipe hasta después del mediodía. Todos supusieron que estaba evitando el estrés de los preparativos para la coronación escondido en el jardín que era su pequeño refugio, pero nadie fue a buscarlo –todos sabían que no era buena idea, salvo que se tratase de algún asunto urgente.

Rin estaba recostado entre los brazos de Haruka, hablándole de lo que había ocurrido en los meses que habían pasado separados, y escuchando cuando el joven deseaba compartir un pedacito de sus recuerdos. En algún momento hundió la nariz en el cuello de Haruka, haciéndole cosquillas.

—¿Qué haces? —protestó él.

Rin no se movió.

—Has cambiado desde que te fuiste —susurró en su piel.

—¿Es un insulto?

El Príncipe negó con la cabeza.

—Al contrario… Ya no pareces una cuerda tensa. No tanto, al menos.

Haruka no estaba seguro de que Rin tuviese idea de todo lo que él había tenido que ver en eso. Ni siquiera sabía aún si él mismo lo comprendía del todo; lo único de lo que era plenamente consciente eran las palabras atascadas en su garganta, cerca de donde la nariz del joven seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

En ese momento, no le preocupaba mucho. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar la forma de decirlo, y la certeza de que Rin estaría ahí para escucharlo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y colorín, colorado, este cuento... no se ha terminado. No del todo, al menos.

Allá cuando iba escribiendo la mitad del fic me di cuenta de que se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Rin y Haruka han estado juntos y contentos. Y, aunque no lo parezca, tengo mi corazoncito. Así que se me ocurrió que la solución al problema sería acompañar la historia con algún _one-shot_ futuro de estos dos, o quizá desvelar si Nagisa y Gou tienen posibilidades reales de ser felices juntos.

¿El problema? Exceso de imaginación, demasiados escenarios que me atraen y una trama formada a base de pegotes. Así que ahora puedo decir, con toda seguridad, que tendrá una segunda parte. No sé si buena, mala u horrible, pero ahí estará.

Volviendo al presente, ¿qué os ha parecido el epílogo?


End file.
